Les désignées
by christigui
Summary: Sakura va devoir suivre un entrainement secret qui ne se transmet qu'à une seule kunoichi par génération, la désignée. Personnages et pairings autres, mais toujours avec une base de KakaSaku, (parfois par extension). ATTENTION /!\ Violence, hentai, Yuri, Yaoï et threesome au programme... ceci N'EST PAS un PWP.
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumée : Sakura va suivre un entrainement d'un nouveau genre. **_

_**Personnages et pairing multiples mais tjrs a base de kakasaku, parfois par extension ! Lisez pour savoir qui-quand-quoi-ou-avec qui ? Je ne veux pas gâcher le suspense... **_

_**Disclaimer : pas a moi, pour le fun.**_

_**Genre : M pour sexe et parfois violence (VOUS ETES PREVENUS). **_

_**Je ne sais pas comment classer cette histoire, mais disons que ce sera quand même un chouilla dark. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas fan des tragédies tragico-tragiques. Mon rayon c'est plutôt la tragédie-comique, alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas loupé, sinon ce sera comiquement tragique !**_

_**N'hésitez pas a réagir au fur et a mesure, ça me ferait plaisir !**_

_**M'enfin, une tite review finale c'est déjà pas mal...**_

**VERSION REEDITEE**

**.**

**Bonne lecture**

**.**

**PUBLIC AVERTIT ET MAJEUR**

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

**LES DESIGNEES**

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

La vielle Tsunade était encore derrière son bureau à une heure bien tardive.

_ Vous êtes certaine d'y avoir suffisamment réfléchit, Godaime sama ?

La cheffe du village de Konoha n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question et par miracle, quelques coups résonnèrent contre la grande porte.

_ ...Entre !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pénétra dans le bureau de l'Hokage comme elle le faisait habituellement, le sourire aux les lèvres, puis s'inclina respectueusement devant ses ainées.

_ Sakura, j'ai à te parler.

Le sourire quitta la bouille de la jeune femme.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Une mission ? Une urgence à l'hôpital ? ...C'est Naruto n'est-ce pas ? Il lui est encore arrivé quelque chose de grave et...

_ Non. Il ne s'agit que de toi, et de ton avenir.

_ Mon avenir ?

_ J'ai l'intention de te promouvoir à de nouvelles fonctions.

_ « Promouvoir » ? ...Vous y allez un peu fort.

_ La ferme Shizune !

Les sourcils de l'apprentie médecin se rapprochèrent malgré eux.

_ Rhmm Rhmm. Se reprit la blonde. ...Par où commencer ? Tu connais les missions de rang A, B, C, D et S...

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Il existe une extension de catégorie tenue secrète, Les I.S.

_ I.S ?

_ Pour les missions d'Infiltration à caractère Sexuelles.

Sakura piqua un fard sitôt que les paroles de son mentor entrèrent dans sa caboche.

_ De ...de quoi s'agit-il exactement ? Osa-t-elle a peine demander.

_ Comme son nom l'indique, infiltrer l'ennemi en couchant avec.

_ C'est un peu réducteur présenté comme ça. Il s'agit en fait de missions permettant d'assurer la sécurité du village en infiltrant divers réseaux plus ou moins malveillants par la voix de certaines prestations corporelles afin d'obtenir un maximum de renseignements utiles à...

La vielle adressa un regard en coin plutôt sévère à son assistante qui finit par laisser mourir sa phrase au bout de ses lèvres.

_ L'enrober dans de belles paroles ne change rien à ce que c'est. J'y ai moi-même été assignée quand j'avais ton âge Sakura. Tu présentes toutes les qualités nécessaires pour y parvenir : tu viens de fêter tes 18 ans, tu es jeune et le resteras grâce à mon enseignement. En plus de ça, tu es très jolie et tu sais déjà minauder pour obtenir ce que tu veux des hommes.

_ Mais... mais je...

_ Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter.

La voix de la cheffe du village était dure mais Sakura la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle affichait ce masque pour garder un semblant d'autorité.

_ Une konoichi est désignée à chaque nouvelle génération depuis des décennies pour éviter d'avoir a imposer cette tâche aux autres femmes. Une sorte de sacrifice.

_ Je... je comprends...

_ Ne lui mettez pas la pression comme ça.

_ Autant qu'elle sache tout de suite à quoi s'en tenir. Coupa encore la vielle. ...On ne m'a tenu informé de ces détails qu'une fois l'entrainement commencé.

_ Un... un entrainement ? Reprit la plus jeune encore sous le choc.

_ Parfaitement.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Les deux ainées laissèrent le temps à Sakura d'enregistrer les informations qui lui parvenaient.

_ ...Je... je ne sais pas, je... .

_ Tu recevras une paye identique à celle des Anbu.

Cette fois, la servante dévouée s'énerva franchement.

_ Non mais ça ne vas pas dans votre tête ?! On ne fait pas ce genre de chose pour l'argent mais pour son pays !

L'Hokage préféra laisser couler et ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux.

_ Je… je ne pense pas être la plus expérimentée dans ce domaine.

_ A ton avis, a quoi peut bien servir l'entrainement ? Tu as su lancer des kunai en sortant de la garderie ?

Sous le regard réprobateur de la brune, la vielle décida de calmer un peu ses propos et reprit sur un ton plus doux.

_ …Sakura, je sais que tu es vierge.

Elle releva ses yeux verts du plancher pour les plonger dans ceux de sa supérieure suprême.

_ Si tu acceptes cette formation, l'entrainement commencera dans deux jours. Tu as donc le choix d'avoir des rapports avec qui tu veux d'ici là, sinon, le sensei s'en chargera.

Deux jours seulement pour y penser alors que c'était loin d'être un sujet qui préoccupait la fleur de cerisier débordée par ses études, l'entrainement physique et ses gardes à l'hôpital...

_ Un sensei ?

Shizune fit le tour du bureau pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme complètement perdue.

_ …Prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

_ Si je refuse, une autre fille sera choisie à ma place ?

La blonde hocha la tête. Sakura regarda le sol et serra les poings. Ce serait facile pour elle de refuser maintenant, mais pourrait-elle vivre sereinement en sachant qu'à cause de sa décision, une de ses amies devrait endosser ce rôle ?

_ ...Protéger le village doit être la seule motivation des ninja de Konoha. Finit-elle par dire.

Tsunade n'esquissa aucun sourire derrière ses mains jointes, les coudes en appuis sur le bureau.

_ ...Inutile de préciser qu'il te faudra garder le silence sur tout ça. Il s'agit du secret le mieux gardé des 5 Kage.

La jeune femme écouta ensuite attentivement les dernières consignes.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

48 heures, ça passe vite.

Elle s'était octroyé la première nuit de réflexion, cherchant à qui elle pourrait demander la faveur d'une première fois... mais ne trouva pas. Elle passa la deuxième a chercher qui lui ferait office de sensei et pria toute la journée qui suivit qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un vieux pervers.

Anxieuse au possible, elle faisait les cent pas sans même s'apercevoir que la lumière du jour avait disparue jusqu'à ce qu'un toc toc discret la sorte enfin de sa torpeur.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée, mais hésita a ouvrir. Le toc toc se répéta et elle se rendit compte que le bruit ne provenait pas de la porte d'entrée de son petit appartement.

Stupéfaite, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre du salon et vit une ombre se dessiner, la lune étant derrière lui. Elle reconnut de suite la position accroupie et la coupe de cheveux unique en son genre du ninja copieur.

Sakura resta plantée là plusieurs secondes, comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait.

Tsunade-sama avait choisi Hatake Kakashi, son ancien sensei, pour parfaire son éducation.

Ils restèrent un petit moment a se regarder, laissant le temps à la jeune femme de se reprendre. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, et dans un geste d'une lenteur insoutenable, fit glisser la vitre sur le côté.

_ Suis moi. Dit-il simplement, avant de s'envoler de toits en toits.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je m'excuse pour les « _ » plutôt que les « - » des dialogues comme on me l'a très justement fait remarquer, mais c'est une vieille habitude dont je n'arrive pas a me défaire (la faute incombant à Word 95, (PS ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez pas nés parce que sinon vous n'avez rien a faire ici !XD)). J'espère quand même que ça ne vous dérange pas trop.**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura s'était arrêtée à hauteur de Kakashi.

Ils étaient au beau milieu de la forêt et se faisaient face en silence depuis déjà de longues secondes, étudiant les expressions de l'autre, même si ce qui se passait dans la caboche du ninja copieur était toujours resté une énigme pour la jeune femme.

_ Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions.

_ ...En effet.

_ Pour commencer, sache que j'étais contre cette idée. Tu es trop jeune, inexpérimentée, et nous nous connaissons un peu trop bien toi et moi.

Elle acquiesça.

_ ...Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je suis un des rares au courants de l'existence du programme. ...J'ai d'ailleurs participé à la formation de la dernière en date ce pourqu...

_ Qui est-ce ? Coupa-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de révéler son nom, même à toi. J'ai prêté serment il y a 11 ans de ça.

Kakashi étudia le visage de sa petite protégée.

_ Le choix était limité et Tsunade sama a insisté pour que ton sensei soit quelqu'un en qui tu aies confiance.

_ Comment je pourrais avoir confiance en vous Kakashi sensei ? Vous êtes le plus grand pervers de Konoha !

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et elle devina un sourire sous son masque noir.

_ Ca c'était le dernier argument pour me convaincre d'accepter. Mais si tu préfères, je te laisse entre les mains d'un autre... . Dit-il en esquissant son départ.

_ NON !

Il stoppa son mouvement.

_ Non, je… j'accepterais votre enseignement. ...Je l'ai promis à Tsunade.

_ ...Bien.

Le ninja copieur resta de dos et se mit a marcher nonchalamment, les mains dans ses poches.

_ Où allez-vous ?

_ Je t'ai dit de me suivre, non ?

Il l'emmena en haut d'une des collines qui entourait le village, avec une vue imprenable sur celui-ci. Bien qu'il fasse nuit et que la plupart des lumières furent déjà éteintes, on distinguait certaines formes bien visibles, comme la tour rouge et or.

Kakashi et elle observèrent la vue, protégés du vent par un rocher qui se dressait derrière eux.

_ Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite Sakura, cet entrainement sera difficile. De lourdes responsabilités reposeront sur tes épaules et je dois m'assurer que tu seras parfaite. Il en va de ta survie, comme de celle du village.

_ Je comprends.

_ Tant mieux. Tache de t'en rappeler quand je serais sévère avec toi.

_ Qu… ?

_ Mais je serais gentil pour ta première leçon. Rassura-t-il de suite, un sourire au coin et l'œil plissé.

_ ...Quand commence l'entrainement, Kakashi sensei ? Demanda-t-elle la tête baissée.

_ Ben, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu...

La Chuunin déglutit en serrant les poings.

_ Je t'épargne les clochettes pour cette fois.

_ Vous n'êtes pas drôle !

_ J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, quelque chose me dis que tu as besoin de relâcher un peu la pression.

_ Je contrôle parfaitement mes émotions ! Mentit-elle outrageusement en croisant les bras et en se tournant sur le côté.

Histoire de lui donner a réfléchir sur ses dernières paroles, Kakashi se déplaça a toute vitesse pour se mettre derrière elle, le visage tout près de la joue de son élève.

_ Tu sais Sakura, il existe toute une palette d'émotions humaines dont tu ne soupçonnes pas la force.

_ De... de quel genre ?

_ Le genre qui ferait rougir même mes Icha Icha.

Elle respira difficilement. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé d'un pouce et c'est la brise légère qui les ramena à la réalité.

_ Maintenant, regarde le village et pense à lui comme à ton premier amour.

_ Sensei... je...

_ Ca te donnera quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher quand tu en auras besoin. Coupa-t-il, le timbre de la voix toujours aussi sombre.

Il marqua une autre pause.

_ Sakura, je suis désolé.

_ … ?

_ Je suis désolé d'être celui qui va voler ton innocence. Reprit le ninja avant de porter ses mains sur les hanches de sa protégée qui sursauta dans ses bras.

_ Kaka sensei, je, je ne suis pas prête, je...

_ Je sais.

Il insista sur sa prise et se pencha davantage pour atteindre le creux du cou de la plus petite.

_ Aie confiance en moi. Dit-il simplement.

La kunoichi frissonna de le sentir si proche.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire sensei... . Commença-t-elle, un brin paniquée.

_ Alors laisse-toi faire.

Une main épaisse frôla ses courbes puis son sein pour venir trouver la fermeture éclair qui retenait son éternelle tunique bordeaux (en taille adulte). Un zip sur le côté fut prolongé par un autre vers le bas et à peine eut-il dégagé ses fêles épaules, que la pièce de tissu tomba au sol.

Elle se couvrit rapidement de ses bras qui ne cachèrent pas grand-chose. Sa peau pâle refléta la clarté de la lune et l'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en la voyant grelotter. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid et le rouge sur ses joues trahissait une certaine effusion de chaleur...

Ils se retrouvèrent assit, elle entre ses jambes, lui adossé à la pierre, toujours face au village dont les lampadaires scintillaient faiblement.

_ Sensei ?

_ ...Oui ?

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais voir votre visage ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans le contrat... . Fit-il mine de chercher alors qu'il était de plus en plus obnubilé par cette bretelle de soutient gorge juste sous ses yeux.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau de Sakura, jusqu'à ladite bretelle qu'il repoussa sur son épaule.

Elle frissonna encore.

_ Ecarte tes jambes et fléchit-les, comme les miennes.

La jeune femme rassembla toute sa force pour se montrer obéissante puis finit par épouser la forme du corps de son mentor.

Dieu qu'elle se sentait nue ainsi exposée sous son regard, même s'il n'avait qu'une vue partielle depuis sa hauteur. La respiration de Sakura commença a changer et il en profita pour promener ses mains sur le corps qui se contractait à la moindre caresse.

_ Ka... Kakashi sensei !?

Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur son décolleté ballonné.

_ ...Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je... je ne sais pas... je dois être malade, j'ai chaud et j'ai du mal a respirer...

_ Tu es drôlement sensible. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais il va falloir apprendre a en supporter davantage.

Sa main gauche se posa sur le sein du même côté, le serrant à travers sa lingerie blanche, tandis que sa main droite caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse crispée de la jeune femme, s'approchant dangereusement d'une petite culotte de la même couleur que le haut. Sakura réalisa ce qui était sur le point de se produire, puis assista impuissante à l'inévitable...

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir serrer les jambes mais en fut tout bonnement incapable tant ces dernières étaient contractées. Il avait posé un seul doigt sur elle à travers le tissu fin, que déjà elle poussait un gémissement dans ses bras et sans aucun souci d'orientation, Kakashi trouva le bourgeon, source de plaisir.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà caressé comme ça ?

Sakura tourna la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux clos et les lèvres pincées. Elle rougissait à mesure qu'il la sentait de plus en plus moite sous ses doigts tandis que son autre main taquinait la pointe rosée de son sein.

_ Est-ce que toi, tu t'es déjà caressée comme ça ?

La réponse fut négative de nouveau.

_ ...Bien alors, prend des notes. Tu devras t'entrainer minimum une fois par jour en plus des quelques heures que l'on passera ensemble chaque soir.

Elle aurait aimé protester, mais quatre doigts se glissèrent sous la barrière détrempée tandis qu'un pouce restait croché au tissu.

_ Une femme doit apprendre a se servir de son imagination. Justifia le ninja copieur en soufflant profondément, réprimant au possible l'envie qui naissait en lui.

_ Ha ! Kakashi Sen... .

Il ne résista pas a l'envie d'enfouir une partie de son visage dans les cheveux roses de la jeune femme qui se laissait enfin aller contre lui, soumise au plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait, mais il sut se reprendre et trouva du bout du doigt, l'entrée qui serait bientôt sienne, pour mieux revenir sur son clitoris qu'il se mit a torturer de manière compulsive.

_ Regarde... . Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. Regarde Konoha.

Elle ne fut pas en mesure de lui obéir puisqu'il la caressait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus durement, glissant sur elle avec une facilité déconcertante.

_ Kakash... ! Sen... !

_ Pour Konoha...

_ Ka... HAAaaaaa !

Elle se tortilla davantage, prise de contraction involontaire tandis qu'une phalange n'avait pas su résister a l'envie d'entrer en elle, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il la sente se tendre par saccades... .

Sans prévenir, elle poussa un nouveau cri, plus puissant que le premier. Un cri qui résonna sur les toits de la ville dont elle ne vit les lumières qu'une fois les premières sensations estompées.

La respiration toujours hachée de Sakura n'aida pas l'érection douloureuse du ninja, mais il avait décidé d'y aller en douceur et pensa l'avoir suffisamment brusquée pour ce soir.

_ Rhabille-toi, je te raccompagne.

Prise au dépourvu, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et remit en place les bretelles de son soutient gorge qui n'avait que peu bougé. La main luisante de Kakashi quitta la petite culotte qui retrouva sa place toute seule et la jeune femme serra enfin les cuisses, laissant les dernières sensations s'estomper.

L'apprentie se mis à genou pour attraper sa tunique qui gisait au sol, puis se couvrit rapidement, prenant soin d'éviter son regard, honteuse. Mais quand elle se releva, ses jambes flagellèrent sous son poids. D'un bras, il la retint contre lui avant qu'elle ne tombe, puis de sa main libre, il redressa le visage aux yeux pleins d'eau vers le sien.

Son seul œil visible avait quelque chose de rassurant.

_ . ...Tu vas bien ?

_ ...Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle, complètement perdue.

Du pouce, il essuya les larmes de Sakura et se pencha pour embrasser son front, les lèvres toujours couvertes.

_ ...Kakashi sensei ?

_ Oui ?

_ Demain... que... ?

_ N'y pense pas. ...On verra demain.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Cette nuit-là, la Chuunin n'avait pas fermé l'œil, et s'est en se faisant la plus discrète possible qu'elle avait rejoint son travail à l'aube le lendemain. Ino avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de percer le mystère de l'humeur étrangement calme de sa collègue et amie, mais la fleur de cerisier avait su esquiver en marmonnant une vague excuse a propos d'un cauchemar concernant Sasuke. Ce qui avait tendance a vite clore la discussion.

En surface, elle semblait effectivement calme, mais à l'intérieur, mille et un sentiments se battaient entre eux pour avoir le dessus...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sakura détourna ses yeux de la pile de prescription pour tomber sur l'Hokage.

_ Je...

_ Je t'ai confié une nouvelle mission, tu reviendras quand ton entrainement sera achevé.

_ Mais je suis parfaitement capable de travailler Tsunade Sama.

La blonde s'approcha de quelques pas, laissant la porte battante se refermer derrière elle.

_ Il ne t'a donc pas confié de travaux pratiques ?

La plus jeune des deux baissa la tête en rougissant.

_ ...Si.

_ Crois-moi Sakura, cet entrainement va nécessiter chaque seconde de ton temps. Tu dois entretenir ton corps, prendre soins de toi et de ton apparence, mais pas seulement...

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Tu dois t'imprégner de tout ce qu'il y a de plus lubrique en ce monde. Je veux que ton esprit se pervertisse au point d'effrayer Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura fit de grands yeux. La dernière partie de la phrase de son mentor n'était pas prête de se réaliser.

_ Ta première leçon s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

_ …

_ Sache que tu peux venir me parler à n'importe quel moment.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle laissa la jeune femme observer ses pieds en paix et quitta la pièce. Depuis les portes closes, on l'entendit quand même crier.

_ Rentre chez toi ! Et ne remets pas les pieds dans cet hôpital tant que tu ne seras pas capable de me citer à la ligne près, l'encyclopédie complète du chakra d'après Dairoka !

Ino qui passait dans le coin, eu bien de la peine pour son amie.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura avait fini par s'endormir dans son bain, épuisée par le manque de sommeil. Sa sieste impromptue se termina quand l'eau autour d'elle était devenue plus glacée que juste froide.

S'éveillant peu à peu, elle se raidit soudain, sortit du bain, attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps et s'observa dans la glace une seconde avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il était déjà tard et...

_ Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Stoppée dans son élan, elle se retourna vers le petit salon. Dehors, il faisait nuit, et Kakashi était vautré sur son sofa, un livre à la couverture orange en main.

_ Vous êtes déjà là ?

_ Tu es en retard.

_ Pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous ! Commença-t-elle a s'énerver. En plus je suis chez moi, j'y étais la première !

Il se leva puis avança vers elle sans quitter sa page des yeux.

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant le soir où je vais faire de toi une femme.

La chuunin retrouva son calme avec effet immédiat. Il la sortit de ses pensées en claquant son livre entre ses doigts d'une main pour le refermer, puis plongea son œil dans son regard paniqué.

_ Ce… ce soir ?

_ Hm hm.

Elle resserra ses bras sur la serviette qui entourait son corps nu, les pieds et les genoux entrés en dedans. La chair de poule sur ses bras et ses épaules trahissaient une certaine appréhension.

_ Ta chambre ? Demanda le ninja copieur en désignant la porte vers laquelle la jeune femme avait foncé un peu plus tôt.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Tu me fais visiter ?

Après un long et lourd silence, une main incertaine fini par saisir la poignée et entrouvrit l'espace clos. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière en entrant, se sentant plus à l'aise dans la pénombre. Kakashi la suivit de près de sa démarche blasée habituelle, bien qu'il restait concentré.

Il la fit se mettre à nue devant lui, s'allonger sur le lit et entreprit de la caresser plus intimement encore que la première fois. Il embrassa tout son corps, jouant habilement de son masque, le retirant quand elle ne pouvait le voir, le remettant en place dès qu'elle regardait dans sa direction.

Il la vit rougir …puis l'entendit gémir et enfin, crier son nom de plaisir…

Sakura ne se souvint pas l'avoir déshabillé, ni même l'avoir vu faire, toujours est-il qu'il avançait maintenant sur ses genoux, entre ses cuisses ouvertes, bas du visage et sharingan toujours couvert. Il se saisit de son sexe qu'elle aperçut pour la première fois, mais elle détourna vite le regard, trop gênée.

_ Ca va te faire un peu mal…

Les lèvres humides mais la bouche sèche, elle retint sa respiration dans l''appréhension.

_ Mais ça ne durera pas.

_ Sensei… !

L'espace d'une seconde, il se souvint que la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à le recevoir n'était pas n'importe quel ninja comme il essayait tant de s'en convaincre. C'était une personne à qui il tenait, un être encore fragile qu'il avait vu grandir et s'épanouir, jusqu'à devenir elle aussi, l'instrument d'un village dans l'impasse. ...Tant de destruction, tant de morts, tant de combats avaient contraint certaines kunoichi a céder leurs corps pour leur pays… . Sakura, SA Sakura allait sacrifier tout l'amour qu'elle avait dans le cœur, et celui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en retour, pour eux.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'était subitement arrêté, ni pourquoi il s'était penché sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras, embrassant son front, lui demandant pardon… jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente entrer d'une seule poussée, au plus profond de son être.

Son cri avait déchiré le silence de la chambre et arraché ce qui restait de cœur a Kakashi pour le ciseler en milliers de petits morceaux.

Une main se resserra dans ses cheveux roses, des lèvres nues se posèrent sur les siennes et ils partagèrent un baiser qui déclencha en eux toutes sortes d'émotions auxquelles ils se s'attendaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

Un faible bruit finit par attiser l'oreille de la jeune femme alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer pour ne pas pleurer. Ce bruit s'avéra être un murmure, et à force de répétition, elle finit par entendre quelques mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'homme qui entrait et sortait d'elle avec une lenteur constante et étudiée, mais elle n'en comprit pas le sens.

Les assauts s'intensifièrent, allant plus vite, plus fort et plus loin, il marquait ses empreintes sur sa peau délicate et captura son regard avec le Sharingan enfin libéré.

Par elle ne sut quelle technique ninja, certainement une gardée secrète depuis des générations, il estompa la douleur de cette première fois d'un simple regard et lui transmit une part non négligeable de plaisir. Suffisamment pour la laisser voler ensuite de ses propres ailes.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Couchée en chien de fusil face au mur et recouverte d'un simple drap qui laissait son dos nu apparent, Sakura sentit le matelas se délester d'un poids. Il s'était assis au bord du lit et enfilait maintenant ses vêtements dans un silence religieux, puis il se leva, ferma son pantalon et, toujours dans cette même ambiance pesante, se dirigea vers la poignée sans même un regard en arrière.

_ ...Kakashi sensei ?

La voix timide et meurtrie de Sakura l'obligea a baisser la tête.

_ Oui ?

_ ...Il est d'usage que je vous remercie pour votre enseignement.

_ ...J'aimerais autant que tu évites.

La porte finit par se refermer, s'en suivit l'ouverture de la fenêtre du salon.

Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, elle en était incapable, la douleur ayant repris ses droits. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment et sur un oreiller mouillé de larmes qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La jeune femme aurait pu déprimer toute la journée qui suivit. Mais a son réveil, les larmes avaient séchées et le soleil l'invitait a reprendre part à la vie. Comme si ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un songe qu'on réprimait au fond de sa conscience.

Les courbatures passèrent rapidement puisque son corps était entrainé a survivre dans des situations extrêmes, mais la douche de plus d'une heure qu'elle s'octroya lui fit un bien fou.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de ses amis au village, une bonne moitié était en mission, l'autre s'entrainait... Mais en déambulant dans les rues de Konoha elle reconnut sans mal son meilleur ami, les bras relevés derrière la tête, encore en train de rêver en admirant les rochers qui surplombaient le village.

_ Naruto kun ! L'interpella-t-elle.

Heureux comme a son habitude, le jeune homme s'empressa d'inviter la jeune femme a déguster un bon bol de ramen.

Sur place, ils avaient rencontré Iruka, pour la plus grande joie de celui qui n'avait finalement pas assez d'argent pour régler l'addition. Alors que le ninja engouffrait son troisième bol, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser trainer son regard aux alentours.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans le petit restaurant d'Ichiraku...

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ca ne changeait pas la face du monde de perdre sa virginité, et ce n'était pas écrit sur son front non plus, par contre, si elle continuait d'afficher cette mine et d'ignorer le blondinet qui essayait d'attirer son attention, ça deviendrait suspect.

_ Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble ?

_ ...Merci, mais je n'ai pas le temps, Tsunade sama m'a donné beaucoup de révisions.

_ Pfff, encore et encore du travail !

_ Naruto, tu devrais prendre davantage exemple sur ton amie et revoir les bases que tu as négligées quand tu étais à l'académie.

_ HORS DE QUESTION !

Iruka rit sincèrement mais le blond reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

_ Tu es certaine, Sakura chaaaaaan ?

_ Quand je serais diplômée, les choses seront plus faciles.

_ ...Mouais... Tu sais, j'avais juste envie de te changer les idées. Tu fais la même tête que quand tu penses a Sasuke alors...

Mais il se tut rapidement, conscient d'avoir été indiscret (pour une fois). Elle lui fit alors un de ses plus beaux sourires, un de ceux de Saï.

_ Mais non je suis juste fatiguée, c'est une discipline très complexe la médecine.

Elle se leva.

_ D'ailleurs j'ai encore des leçons a étudier. Merci pour les ramen Naruto kun, Iruka sensei.

Mais Sakura ne rentra pas pour autant chez elle et reprit le cours de sa marche aléatoire dans les rues de la ville, prenant désormais soins d'éviter les quartiers ou trainait ses amis.

Elle avait un peu d'argent en poche et se souvint des paroles de Tsunade sur l'entretient de son corps. Ses cheveux ayant poussés librement ces deux dernières années, faute de temps. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos.

Passer chez le coiffeur pourrait peut-être lui changer les idées.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Tu as fait tes devoirs aujourd'hui ?

En culotte et débardeur blanc, les cheveux parfaitement lissés, assise bien droite sur son canapé, Sakura secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Tu as encore mal ?

Cette fois un léger hochement lui répondit.

N'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle se raccrocha au soupir de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent pour deviner ses pensées.

_ ...La prochaine fois je prendrais plus de précautions.

_ La prochaine fois ? Demanda la jeune femme en relevant la tête, surprise.

Sa manière de le dire laissait supposer que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Une bonne chose.

_ ...Viens-là.

Elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

Kakashi prit le temps d'étudier le visage de sa fleur de cerisier. S'ils avaient étés les héros d'un des romans de Jiraya, le ninja copieur aurait déjà kidnappé la jeune femme pour l'emmener loin de tous ses problèmes, il lui aurait promis un bonheur comme elle n'en avait jamais connu, et lui aurait fait l'amour à la lumière du jour, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre...

Mais voilà, ils étaient là dans ce petit appartement, enchainés à leurs obligations respectives qui n'avaient qu'un but commun, faire d'elle une arme efficace dans les plus brefs délais.

_ Déshabille-moi.

_ ...Pardon ?

_ Déshabille-moi. Répéta-t-il sur le même ton. ...La leçon de ce soir consiste a te faire découvrir le corps d'un homme. Je serais comme un de tes cobayes de l'hôpital, mais en bien vivant. Tu vas pouvoir étudier l'anatomie d'une manière inédite. Deux cours pour le prix d'un ! Finit le professeur en mêlant le geste à la parole, comme un vendeur de mandolines.

_ Vous n'êtes pas drôle, sensei.

Sakura lui adressa un regard qu'il connaissait par cœur. Celui qui voulait dire 'ne me prenez pas pour une idiote', comme lorsqu'il arrivait avec deux bonnes heures de retard a un rendez-vous avec une excuse foireuse inventée sur le tas.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Elle prit son temps, découvrant chaque parcelle du corps masculin, passant sa main sur ses muscles, étudiant jusqu'au poil de ses bras et les pores de sa peau de très près.

Les sourcils froncés, elle s'était appliquée a découvrir le buste et le dos magnifiquement sculptés de son professeur dans la pénombre. Epreuve d'une pénibilité grandissante pour celui qui sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune femme s'approcher et s'éloigner de lui régulièrement.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa tête.

_ Vous avez beaucoup trop de cicatrices. On ne voit que les plus apparentes, mais vous en avez des plus petites un peu partout.

_ Sakura chan, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer pour trouver les zones érogènes.

_ Mais...

Un regard glacial la dissuada d'insister.

_ ...Oui, sensei.

Ce ne fut pas bien difficile. A force de tâtonnement, elle trouva quelques parcelles de peau qui le firent réagir, les muscles se contractant sous ses doigts par saccade.

La jeune femme leva la main à hauteur de son visage mais il arrêta son geste avant qu'elle ne touche au masque, puis la prisonnière de son homologue gantée fut dirigée de force vers le bas, jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon.

_ J'ai parlé du 'corps', essaye de respecter les consignes.

Elle acquiesça.

_ ...Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais bouquiner pendant que tu approfondis tes recherches.

_ Pardon... ?

Kakashi fouilla dans sa pocha arrière, se saisit d'un bouquin à la couverture orange et ne se gêna pas pour l'ouvrir.

Sakura parue d'abord fâchée, puis soulagée. Au moins elle n'aurait pas a supporter le poids de son regard pour le moment.

Elle entreprit de défaire le bouton pour repousser le pantalon sur ses cuisses qui finit par tomber de lui-même. Sans y prêter attention, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures en marchant l'une sur l'autre, puis d'un geste de la jambe, il repoussa le tout au loin. Elle s'agenouilla lentement et fit glisser le boxer noir à son tour.

Il relut inconsciemment la même phrase encore et encore.

_ Kakashi sensei ?

_ Hmm ?

_ ...Je peux ?

_ ...Fait attention, ça mord.

La jeune femme eu encore une pensée décevante pour le sens de l'humour douteux du ninja copieur. Même en ne voyant pas son visage, elle le devinait sans mal.

Il rit beaucoup moins quand des doigts le parcoururent doucement d'abord, puis de manière plus expérimentale.

Intéressant comme approche... .

Elle se tenait devant un sexe à peine éveillé, mais même s'il était capable de contrôler sa libido comme personne, Hatake Kakashi sentit l'excitation pointer le bout de son nez.

Sakura étudia de près l'émergence du gland. La peau semblait plus fine par endroit, où peut-être juste un peu plus tendue, et certaines veines commençaient déjà à apparaitre.

_ Je pourrais poser une perfusion juste ci. Dit-elle naïvement en pointant du doigt la plus saillante.

Le ninja copieur quitta son livre des yeux et l'éloigna un peu pour mieux intimider la jeune femme de par l'aura sombre qui émanait de lui.

_ ...Ne redit ...plus jamais ...une chose pareille.

Elle avait juste oublié sa sainte horreur des piqures.

_ Désolée.

Il se dégagea, marcha nu et sans complexe dans la pièce pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé, vouté, les coudes en appuis sur ses cuisses.

_ Viens par ici.

L'élève s'exécuta, toujours à genoux, alors qu'il écartait ses jambes en se redressant pour mieux la laisser s'installer entre-elles.

_ Reprends là où tu en étais.

Il posa son livre sur la banquette et accorda toute son attention à la petite fleur qui reprit ses caresses d'une main malhabile. Le visage de Kakashi n'était pas loin du sien, mais elle ne pouvait quitter la 'bête' des yeux, la voyant grandir encore et encore, prenant de plus en plus de place dans sa paume.

_ Sa...Sakura... tu peux aussi le caresser avec tes lèvres, tu sais.

Sa prise sur le sexe en érection se fit soudainement plus insistante.

_ Vous êtes sur ?

_ Certain. Cracha-t-il, quelque peu a court de souffle.

S'approchant timidement, elle s'insinua davantage entre les jambes de son sensei qui lui, s'allongeait en arrière, jusqu'à s'adosser à la banquette.

L'apprentie rougit de plus belle et vint l'embrasser.

Après quelques hésitations, elle posa la pointe de sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible.

_ Prends-le dans ta bouche.

_ Je... je ne peux pas... ce ...c'est trop gros !

_ Essaye quand même.

Il lui donna d'autres instructions pour la guider dans ses découvertes mais Sakura eut bien du mal a trouver un rythme et manqua de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. La nausée l'envahie et elle se dégagea pour reprendre son souffle, mais il ne lui laissa que quelques secondes de répit avant de l'obliger a poursuivre, le suçant, le lapant et l'embrassant encore...

Etant dans le corps médical elle avait une vague idée de ce qui allait se passer si...

Trop tard, les grognements de Kakashi montèrent en puissance, sa main se crispa et un gout amer, un gout qui n'était décrit dans aucun manuel, emplit sa bouche.

Quelques instants après, le ninja copieur s'était relevé et entièrement rhabillé.

_ Bien, recommence. Mais tâche d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté.

Il abusa de sa bouche à deux reprises encore, avant de juger en toute objectivité que la jeune femme avait de sérieux progrès a faire.

...Si elle avait su que ses cheveux allaient servir a la maintenir les fois suivantes, Sakura aurait repoussé sa visite chez le coiffeur au lendemain.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Quelques jours passèrent et chaque soir, Kakashi était étrangement à l'heure pour l'entrainement. Il lui avait enseigné quelques pratiques et positions diverses, alliant thérorie et pratique comme un véritable enseignant en la matière, et avec le temps, la jeune femme se faisait de moins en moins timide.

En ville par contre, elle était de plus en plus insaisissable. Elle voyait rarement ses amis durant la journée et chaque soir elle prétextait un empêchement de dernière minute. Naruto n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, mais Ino s'en inquiéta.

Peut-être que Tsunade s'était montrée un peu trop sévère ?

...Ses revendications auprès de la vielle étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Vêtue d'une chemise trop grande et d'un short en guise de culotte de nuit, Sakura traversa son salon pieds nu et au pas de course puisqu'on tambourinait à sa porte depuis deux minutes déjà. Toutes lumières éteintes, elle ne vit pas le danger venir et se cogna l'orteil sur la desserte de l'entrée. C'est avec le pied dans une main, les cheveux décoiffés et éblouie par la lumière qui émanait du corridor, qu'elle ouvrit enfin la porte.

_ ...Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ SURPRISES ! crièrent-elles toutes en cœur.

_ ...Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire...

_ Ca en fait une surprise presque aussi grande que ton front ! ...Tu nous laisse entrer oui ou non ?

_ C'est-à-dire que...

_ A mois que tu ne caches un homme chez toi Sakura, tu n'as aucune excuse valable pour ne pas avoir envie de faire la fête avec nous !

Et comme Ino était persuadée que son amie ne trouverais jamais chaussure à son pied, elle entra sans y avoir été invité, forçant le passage.

_ Mais...

_ Allons Sakura chaaaann ! Commença Tenten. Ca fait des siècles qu'on n'a pas fait une soirée entre nous !

_ Je...je suis désolé si nous te dérangeons nous pouvons...

_ Entre Hinata. Ino est déjà en train de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur de toute façon...

_ Je vais me changer dans ta chambre, je viens d'acheter une nouvelle robe et je voudrais votre avis !

_ Inutile, tout te vas ! Tenta sa collègue et amie, se rappelant que son sensei était toujours dans la petite pièce d'à côté.

_ On a ramené ce qu'il faut pour une soirée parfaite ! Et crois-moi grand-front, elle resta dans les annales !

...C'est drôle, Kakashi venait justement de lui vanter les mérites de...

_ Tiens, tu étais encore en train d'étudier ?

La voix d'Ino ramena Sakura à la réalité. La blonde avait ouvert la porte interdite, mais curieusement, elle était vide. Le lit était refait et un livre de médecine y était grand ouvert.

_ Q... Que veux-tu ? Je prends les menaces de notre sensei au sérieux !

Sakura remercia intérieurement ses amies de lui octroyer une soirée pour se changer les idées bien que l'ombre de Kakashi planait toujours tout autour d'elle. Son odeur sur sa peau, les traces de ses mains dissimulées sous ses vêtements... et cette nouvelle relation qui s'installait progressivement entre eux...

Elle observa attentivement le visage de chacune de ses camarades, l'air de rien, entre deux discutions, puis essaya de se mêler à la conversation mais son esprit était toujours ailleurs.

Une fois ses convives endormies dans le salon, elle retourna dans son lit et rangea le bouquin à sa place, ouvrit les couvertures et se coucha dans des draps encore propre.

Un luxe dont elle n'avait que peu profité ces derniers temps.

Une fois installée, la jeune femme glissa la main sous son oreiller, prête a s'endormir, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit : « Demain, 23h, Onsen ».

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le sol était froid comme la légère bise qui venait du Nord. La fumée qui s'élevait du bassin vide de toute présence en devint plus que tentante. Elle était en avance et décida de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour se détendre, mais le temps passa et toujours pas de nouvelles de Kakashi.

L'eau clapit à quelques mètres et elle fut surprise de voir s'avancer une Kunoichi de sa connaissance.

_ Kurenai sensei ?

_ Bonsoir Sakura san.

La plus âgée se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude et s'en délecta quelques secondes.

_ Vous venez a une heure bien tardive.

_ Il a fallu trouver un baby-sitter.

_ Shikamaru ?

_ ...Kakashi sempai fera l'affaire pour ce soir.

Sakura tiqua immédiatement.

_ J'avais envie de m'entretenir avec toi depuis un moment...

Mais Kurenai laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps d'observer les étoiles.

_ Avec moi ?

_ Tu es ma remplaçante, il me semble normal de te donner quelques conseils.

_ ...Mais... ce... c'est ...

Elle secoua sa tête et se reprit.

_ Vous êtes l'ancienne ninja I.S ?

_ Entre nous, on préfère utiliser le terme de 'désignée'.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Kurenai sensei, vous... vous êtes l'ancienne ninja I.S ?

_ Entre nous on préfère utiliser le terme de 'désignée'. ...Une seule femme par génération, et ce depuis le premier Kage. ...Quelques-uns ont essayé d'abolir cette 'tradition', mais plutôt que d'envoyer une novice, nous préférons porter le poids de ces missions puisque nous y sommes préparées.

_ ...C'est ce que Tsunade sama m'a expliqué.

La brune aux cheveux longs laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien.

_ Kakashi te traites correctement ?

_ ...La plupart du temps, oui. Enfin je pense.

_ Il est le mieux placé pour te préparer au monde extérieur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Dit-elle en souriant tendrement à la jeune femme.

_ Je crois me souvenir qu'il a dit avoir participé à votre formation.

_ C'est vrai. En plus de notre apprentissage, le sensei doit former un remplaçant pour la future génération. Nous allons d'ailleurs nous réunir prochainement pour le choisir.

_ 'Nous' ?

_ Les désignées et les sensei qui sont encore en vie, pour la majorité d'entre eux. Une dizaine de personnes seulement sont dans le secret. C'est ce même conseil qui a choisi Kakashi pour assister mon maitre il y a de ça 11 ans. Il ne t'a donc pas expliqué tout ça ?

_ Non, il reste toujours assez vague quand j'essaye d'en savoir plus.

Sakura replia ses jambes contre elle.

_ ...Kurenai sensei ?

_ Oui ?

_ Qui était votre professeur ?

_ Je ne crois pas que tu l'ais connu. C'était le père d'Ibiki.

_ 'C'était' ?

_ ...Il est mort il y a sept ans en me sauvant la vie. C'était au cours d'une mission I.S.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à la plus âgée pour organiser ses idées.

_ ...Je ne le sais pas vraiment et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. J'ai dut être découverte, lui ou moi étant donné que nous ne partons jamais seule. ...Des hommes ont abusés de moi. ...Ca a duré des heures avant que je ne perde perdre connaissance et quand je suis revenue a moi, nous étions allongés au bord d'une rivière, je portais sa veste. ...J'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais il n'était déjà plus parmi nous.

Sakura baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée. Ca a dut être terrible.

_ ...Les missions suivantes j'étais escortée par Kakashi. Il m'a beaucoup aidé dans les moments difficiles. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

_ Surement. Répondit Sakura qui se posait encore mille et une questions à ce sujet.

Histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère lourde d'humidité, Yuhi s'approcha et parla sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Si tu veux une petite astuce, il suffit de soutenir son regard pour le rendre complètement fou.

Elle nota cette information très précieusement dans un coin de son cerveau, puis osa demander...

_ Est-ce que Azuma sensei était au courant ?

_ Je lui ai tout avoué. Je n'en avais pas le droit, mais il s'est vite rendu compte que j'avais de nombreuses connaissances dans certains domaines. Ça a été dur a accepter, il a même essayé d'en parler à Kakashi à plusieurs reprises, mais il a compris que ça risquerait de nous faire du tort. ...Il m'aimait sincèrement. C'est pour lui que j'ai cessé de partir en mission I.S. Tsunade sama a profité de l'occasion pour clore le programme. Si elle l'a rouvert, c'est qu'elle y a été contrainte.

_ ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne t'envieront nulle part tant que tu ne seras pas reçue a l'examen.

_ UN EXAMEN ? Cria la plus jeune en se redressant.

_ Oui bien sûr. Il est indispensable et basé sur des situations réelles. Je ne suis pas autorisée a te donner les détails, mais quand Kakashi te jugeras prête, il nous le fera savoir.

...Ces dernières paroles n'étaient pas faites pour être rassurantes, et pourtant, le ton employé se voulait doux et bienveillant.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, en général il n'y a qu'une ou deux missions de ce type par année, et parfois on a de la chance, la cible est plaisante. Sinon il te reste le genjutsu.

Mais le sourire de Kurenai disparut bien vite.

_ Parfois nous avons beaucoup moins de chance.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Celle qui a précédé Tsunade sama est morte en mission. Elle n'a donc jamais pu bénéficier de ses conseils. J'espère que les miens te servirons.

Elle s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots bien qu'elle les répétait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours.

_ ...Soit toujours extrêmement prudente Sakura. Ne relâche jamais ta vigilance et n'hésite pas a te confier à ton escorte, quoiqu'il te passe par la tête, ils sont capable de tout entendre sans te juger. Mais le plus important c'est de ne jamais cesser de croire en l'amour. ...Je crois d'ailleurs que Kakachi s'inquiète beaucoup pour ça à ton sujet.

_ Il n'en a pourtant pas l'air.

_ Il se doit d'être autoritaire, c'est son travail, mais je le connais depuis longtemps et je peux t'affirmer qu'au fond de lui, cet homme est un grand sentimental.

_ Si vous le dites sensei.

Sakura se détendit enfin dans l'eau du bain, elle relâcha sa nuque pour appuyer l'arrière de sa tête contre le bassin et osa poser une question qui la titillait depuis deux semaines.

_ La première fois qu'il... enfin, lors de la première nuit, il a répété cette phrase pour lui-même...

_ Quelle phrase ? Demanda la brune, intriguée.

_ « Il ne faut pas », mais je n'ose toujours pas lui demander ce que cela signifie.

_ ...Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je pense qu'il se raccrochait seulement à une règle qui lui est imposée.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Il n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux de toi. ...La frontière entre le sexe et l'amour est parfois mince, surtout avec une personne qu'on respecte et a qui on tient. Je me souviens avoir entendu une brève conversation entre mon sensei et le tien... Je vais te montrer...

Elle approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme et toutes deux fermèrent les yeux.

Le tronc d'un arbre l'empêchait de voir, mais la voix rauque d'un homme s'éleva dans les airs. « _...Et sache que si son corps est un atout, son cœur est son point faible, surtout à son âge. Jamais tu ne dois jouer avec, ni lui faire croire qu'autre chose est possible, tu vas devoir dissocier tes désirs et tes sentiments sinon..._ »

L'image bougea un peu, elle put voir les deux hommes assis en tailleurs face à face dans une clairière ensoleillée. Elle reconnut de suite Kakashi qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle présentement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça et pourtant...

L'autre homme était d'une carrure assez impressionnante, mais Kurenai s'était semble-t-il fait remarquer puisqu'à l'unisson, les deux se tournèrent dans sa direction.

Sakura eu juste le temps d'accrocher le regard du plus vieux. Un regard à la fois bienveillant et intimidant, que la technique fut rompue.

_ Le temps et l'expérience te permettront d'y voir plus clair. Reprit la mère de famille.

Tout cela semblait encore bien compliqué pour Sakura.

_ Autre chose. Commença la femme aguerrie. Si tu réussis l'examen, les hommes impliqués dans ce groupuscule deviennent tes subordonnés. Concrètement, ça veut dire qu'ils te doivent respect et protection. Si tu as besoin de t'exercer sur une nouvelle pratique, garder la main, où juste envie de ne pas passer la nuit toute seule, ils ne peuvent refuser. ...Ca doit te sembler impensable pour le moment, mais l'esprit humain est compliqué, et tu feras sans doute des choses insensées... comme je l'ai fait.

La voix de la brune s'était brisée sur ces dernières paroles.

_ Vous allez bien sensei ?

_ ...Quand j'ai décidé de venir te voir, je me suis juré de ne rien te cacher. Dit-elle en avançant sa main pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux rose avec tendresse. Mais tu es sans doute encore un peu trop jeune pour tout comprendre.

_ Je serais bientôt médecin, je suis sensée pouvoir tout entendre.

_ ...Il, il s'est passé tellement de choses que... . Changeons de sujet, je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'il te reste d'innocence, tu comprends ?

Sakura se rapprocha, pendue aux lèvres de la Juunin.

_ C'est trop tard pour ça. ...Je vous en prie, racontez-moi !

Elle laissa le temps a Yuhi de trouver ses mots, se plaçant à ses côtés, à genoux sur la pierre immergée.

_ ...Quand Ibiki a appris que son père était mort en mission, il a cherché a se venger.

_ De vous ?

_ ...Il a voulu voir le rapport de mission, mais on le lui a refusé. Il a alors posé des questions, mais personne ne lui a pas répondu. Il devenait instable et dangereux alors pour calmer les choses, le conseil a été contraint de lui expliquer qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie au dépend de la sienne lors d'un banal affrontement entre deux villages cachés. Bien sûr, en période de paix fragile, c'était une information a manipuler avec attention et a ne surtout pas ébruiter. ...Mais Ibiki est un spécialiste de l'interrogatoire, et s'il y a bien quelqu'un a qui on ne peut pas mentir, c'est lui.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Un soir, je rentrais tranquillement chez moi après une soirée au restaurant quand soudain j'ai senti mes forces m'abandonner. Je me suis réveillée dans une bicoque, attachée à une chaise au milieux de nulle part. ...Là, il a usé de tout son potentiel pour me faire parler.

Elle marqua une pause, et cru bon d'ajouter une remarque.

_ ...Nous étions à l'académie ensemble, c'était même un de mes plus proches amis, alors il connaissait mes points faibles. Il a retourné mon genjustu contre moi, et a dû faire face à la réalité. Une réalité dans laquelle j'avais des relations avec... .

Une autre pause fut marquée, une plus longue que les autres.

_ ...J'ai passé deux jours attachée, essayant de lui expliquer les enjeux du programme et la relation de confiance qu'il y avait entre son père et moi, mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait dans la folie. Il voulait mettre le feu à la cabane et nous faire partir tous les deux. ...Par miracle, Kakashi est arrivé à temps.

_ Mais Ibiki est toujours...

_ Il lui a donné la raclée de sa vie, et ça l'a fait réfléchir. Répondit-elle à sa question inachevée. Il a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, et je crois qu'il s'en veut encore aujourd'hui. Mais je ne lui en tiens absolument pas rigueur, je comprends qu'il ait voulu connaitre la vérité, et qu'il en ait été choqué. ...Après ça, il a naturellement été intégré au conseil spécial, puisqu'il était au courant de tout. Il dut se plier aux mêmes règles que les sensei, à commencer par son silence, puis sa dévotion. ...Et pour en revenir a ce que je disais de tout à l'heure... Je... enfin, comment l'expliquer ?

Sakura ne la brusqua pas et attendit sagement que son ainée soit prête a se confier.

_ ...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, ...c'était le jour anniversaire de la mort de son père, et je ressentais ce besoin au fond de moi d'être proche de lui. Il me manquait terriblement et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux comme tu as pu le constater. ...Ce soir-là je me suis introduite chez Ibiki. Il s'est laissé faire sans me juger, et depuis, tous les ans à la même date je me glisse dans son lit pour me souvenir d'un homme que j'ai aimé.

Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil de Kurenai. Sakura sentit que les siennes ne tarderaient pas à couler à leurs tours.

_ Ca peut te sembler absurde, sinistre et pathétique, mais c'est quelque chose qui me fait du bien.

_ ...Non, je... je crois comprendre.

D'un geste des deux mains, elle ramena de l'eau chaude sur son visage et sitôt, son sourire réapparut.

_ Allez, sortons d'ici ! ...Je ne suis plus habituée à la chaleur des bains depuis que je n'ai plus une minute à moi, et j'ai hâte de voir le grand ninja copieur avec un bébé dans les bras. ...A moins que tu n'aies d'autres questions.

_ Non, enfin pas pour le moment. ...Je peux vous accompagner ?

_ Kakashi m'en voudrait de ruiner sa crédibilité. Profite donc de la fin de soirée pour faire tes devoirs en retard.

La jeune femme rougit en admirant la surface de l'eau. Apparemment, les deux trentenaires avaient échangé quelques mots quant à sa formation en cours.

_ Sakura chan, nous ne t'avons pas seulement choisie parce que tu étais capable de t'approprier une forte personnalité comme Ino, où plus virginale, comme Hinata, mais aussi parce que tu es une élève assidue qui n'a jamais déçue ses professeurs.

Kurenai s'apprêta a sortir de l'eau, mais au lieu de saisir sa serviette, elle se pencha pour embrasser le front de la jeune femme.

_ Je serais toujours là, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois seule dans les sources chaudes, Sakura s'immergea complètement, quitte a se liquéfier.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Kurenai lui paierait ça un jour !

Affublé d'un torchon sur l'épaule et d'un poupon qui faisait ses vocalises dans le creux de son oreille, Kakashi saturait.

_ Bon d'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois.

Le petit renifla, une lueur d'espoir apparue dans ses yeux secs de toute trace de larme.

...Maudit manipulateur.

Le Juunin libera un de ses bras et souleva le bandeau qui cachait son œil rouge et noir, puis fit tourner son iris sur elle-même. Comme les 32 dernières fois, l'effet fut immédiat et l'enfant partit dans de grands éclats de rire.

_ En plus de ça tu te fiche de moi ?

_ ..Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Le ninja copieur se figea.

_ ...Ca reste entre nous. Comprit ?

Il remit son bandeau en place et se retourna enfin vers la jeune maman.

_ ...Alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange, Sakura semble à la fois concernée et détachée de tout ça. ...Je me souviens qu'à son âge j'étais en colère contre le village, contre l'Hokage, et même contre tous les hommes de la planète, y compris toi.

_ Toi aussi tu trouves ça suspect ?

_ J'ai été tentée d'utiliser le genjutsu pour la sonder, j'en ai eu l'occasion, mais je n'ai pas pu me résigner a violer son esprit. Après tout c'est la seule chose qu'il lui reste.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que la jeune femme ne s'approche pour se saisir de l'enfant.

_ Il a été sage ?

_ Un parfait gentleman ! ...Avec un caractère bien a lui. Rajouta-t-il quand même, un ton en dessous.

_ Il a de qui tenir.

_ Puisque tu aborde le sujet, ...t'es vraiment certaine qu'il n'est pas de moi ?

_ ...Kakashi. Commença-t-elle, navrée. On ne retient pas un enfant entre ses cuisses pendant 10 ans. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te l'explique ? Et puis il ressemble chaque jour un peu plus à son père.

Elle se dirigea vers le petit lit de bois, une moue amusée sur le visage.

_ Ouais... il a le même humour pourri. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Une fois l'enfant couché elle s'en revint vers le salon mais resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, en appuis sur celle-ci.

_ Tu te souviens des paroles de notre sensei ?

_ En partie.

_ ...Kakashi, tu t'interdis d'aimer depuis des années, tu y es habitué, tu en a même fais un style de vie, mais Sakura est une jeune fille de 18 ans et...

_ Femme. Femme, pas fille.

Il avait prononcé ces mots un peu durement, ayant encore du mal a accepter sa relation avec sa jeune élève.

_ Pardon. ...Je, je veux juste te faire prendre conscience du fait que malgré son courage et sa détermination, Sakura peut se briser à tout instant, alors reste prudent.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Kakashi était un homme routinier.

Ca fait un peu vieux garçon présenté ainsi, mais il n'aurait pas cherché a contester. Chaque matin s'était le même rituel, qu'il se réveille chez lui ou en mission. Chaque jour il s'arrangeait pour lire au minimum de 5 heures de temps, et chaque soir, il remettait le couvert avec lassitude, ne se rendant même pas compte que tous ses gestes se ressemblaient d'un jour sur l'autre.

Le cours de ses soirées avait changées depuis quelques temps, mais un nouveau rituel s'était imposé de lui-même. Avant de s'inviter chez Sakura, il prenait un peu de temps pour l'observer, depuis le toit de l'immeuble voisin. Il camouflait sa présence, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit de voyeurisme par un autre ninja, alors il restait tapi dans l'ombre pendant de longues minutes.

L'avantage étant que Sakura elle, n'obéissait a aucune habitude particulière. Parfois elle sortait juste de la douche, d'autres fois elle révisait, se faisait un thé, ou un truc a manger... tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser. Mais ce soir, la jeune femme était debout, stoïque, et s'observait dans le miroir de l'entrée.

Elle ne bougea pas durant un long moment. Cette étude de sa personne n'avait même pas pour but d'étudier sa peau de près puisqu'elle se trouvait à un bon mètre du miroir... alors Kakashi devina qu'elle se regardait dans le blanc des yeux.

Kurenai avait raison, en tout cas, elle n'avait pas tort. Il devait faire attention. Trouver la juste limite entre leur relation d'avant, et celle qui l'attendait plus tard. Il connaissait le terrain et savait que la tâche ne serait pas facile. Il serait contraint la plupart du temps a rester dans un coin en attendant qu'elle ait fini sa part du travail. Condamné a la voir exécuter avec d'autres hommes, les gestes qu'il lui avait enseigné...

Le ninja copieur sauta sur la rambarde qui lui permettait d'enjamber ensuite la fenêtre. Il ne signala sa présence que par le coulissement de la vitre, elle se retourna alors vers lui et lui adressa un sourire qu'il savait faut.

_ Bonsoir sensei, vous êtes en avance.

_ Non, juste à l'heure.

Effectivement, Sakura n'avait pas vu le temps passer mais le rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui donna raison. En une nanoseconde, Kakashi s'était rapproché d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

_ Sakura, ce soir je veux que tu penses très fort a Konoha.

_ Qu... ?

Ses paroles prirent tout leur sens quand elle se souvint de leur première soirée sur les hauteurs de la ville.

_ Je t'avais prévenu, cet entrainement sera difficile.

Il lui avait demandé de s'en souvenir pour le jour où...

D'un geste précis, il lui attrapa le poignet et fit une clé de bras qui obligea la jeune femme a se retourner pour venir s'aplatir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine qui n'était qu'à un pas.

_ Aïe !

_ ...Ce soir, tu vas me détester.

_ Mais... ! Ahhh... Kakashi s...

Il remonta l'avant-bras fléchit dans son dos et se saisit de l'autre main qu'il joint à la première. Mais il ressentit quelque chose qui lui déplut. Entre le pouce et l'index, il appuya alors sur un point sensible à la douleur, et la fit crier.

_ Ne te sert jamais de ton chakra ! Pas même une seconde ! ...Tu serais découverte en moins de deux et ce serait un échec pour la mission.

_ Hmmmff... B... Bien. ...Vous... vous me faites mal. Tenta-t-elle quand même.

Il approcha son bassin des fesses de sa prisonnière et ne passa pas par quatre chemins pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions.

D'un pied, il écarta ceux de Sakura et se servit de sa main libre pour soulever sa jupe à la va vite. Elle se tortilla, essayant de lui échapper, mais sentit sa culotte descendre rapidement sur ses cuisses, restant à mi-hauteur.

Il exerça une pression plus forte dans son dos, lui arrachant un autre cri de douleur. Ce geste avait aussi su la faire arrêter de gigoter et eu le mérite de l'obliger a relever les fesses.

Kakashi s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de son pantalon sans dire un mot, exagérant ses gestes brusques pour impressionner la jeune femme. Il sortit enfin son sexe du caleçon, qui resta quasiment en place, et s'avança jusqu'à trouver la vulve de Sakura, sur laquelle il glissa. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il profita de la faille pour trouver la porte d'entrée.

_ Att...Attendez je...

Elle n'était pas prête, loin de là, mais il força et entra en elle de tout son long.

_ KAAAAKHHHHH !

Il appuya encore sur ses bras et profita du geste de son bassin pour avancer encore le sien, jusqu'à buter au fond d'elle, puis sans attendre, entama une série de va et viens rudes et féroce.

Sakura serrait les dents, les yeux clos avec force. La douleur n'avait rien de comparable avec la première fois. Son corps entier criait 'non' et plus elle tentait de résister, plus il se montrait brutal.

Elle se contracta et lui, il apprécia. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il insista plus fort encore, rebondissant presque sur des fesses qui se tintaient du même rouge que ses joues.

En peu de temps il libera son plaisir. Un plaisir purement physique, parce qu'au fond il se dégoutait. ...Puis il lâcha ses bras qu'elle laissa pendre, la joue aplatie contre la surface froide, les jambes un peu fléchies, sa semence qui coulait sur ses cuisses tremblantes...

La fenêtre s'ouvrit de nouveau et Kakashi sauta sur le toit voisin. Il reprit son poste d'observateur, curieux de connaitre la réaction de la jeune femme, mais comme il le craignait, elle se contenta de se laisser tomber au sol, s'obligea a se remettre debout, ...puis elle avait marché tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain... tout ça sans la moindre larme.

Il avait voulut la faire réagir. Si elle devait exploser, autant que ce soit maintenant plutôt qu'en mission.

Mais rien.

Le lendemain, le ninja copieur s'était introduit de la même façon dans l'appartement de Sakura, mais cette fois c'est sur le matelas qu'il la mit à plat ventre. Et toujours aucune réaction.

Allongés sur le lit défait, Sakura scrutait son sensei avec un nouveau regard. Toujours intimidée par lui, et malgré ce qu'il venait encore de lui faire subir, elle avait paradoxalement confiance et se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, comme quand elle était encore adolescente, membre de l'équipe 7, puis de la team Kakashi.

Savoir qu'il serait là quoi qu'il adviendrait, aida a supporter le poids de son futur fardeau, et les quelques courbatures dont elle était victime.

C'est toujours dans cette même position que, le visage tourné sur le côté, elle l'observait attentivement.

Il avait les yeux clos et les bras remontés au-dessus de la tête, les mains jointes sous celle-ci. Le drap lui arrivait jusqu'au bas ventre, laissant une vue imprenable sur sa musculature maigre en gras.

_ Kaka sensei ?

_ ...Oui ?

Sakura hésita longuement, ne sachant pas comment formuler à voix haute ce qu'elle n'arrivait même pas a définir dans sa tête. Lui ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide.

_ Je ne vous déteste pas.

_ ...Tu devrais.

Elle laissa passer un moment.

_ Kurenai sensei m'a dit que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi.

_ Elle a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette remarque.

_ Rassurez-vous, mon cœur est mort depuis longtemps déjà, mais vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Le ninja copieur tourna son visage vers la fleur de cerisier qui demeurait sans expression, alors que ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait glacé le sang. Le petit sourire triste qu'elle lui adressa pour le rassurer n'aida pas.

_ Tu es trop jeune pour dire ce genre de bêtises.

_ C'est peut-être parce que j'ai compris très jeune que l'amour est sans pitié. Il a déjà failli me tuer, moi et ceux à qui je tiens, ... à plusieurs reprises.

Il savait parfaitement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais n'avait aucune envie de prononcer son nom. Il comprenait maintenant d'où lui venait son manque cruel d'émotion face à la situation qu'elle vivait. Comme lui, elle s'interdisait d'aimer.

_ Tu finiras par changer d'avis.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

_ ...Tu es intelligente.

Sakura puisa dans ses réserves pour trouver la force de se tourner sur le côté, puis elle se recroquevilla un peu, appréciant la douleur dans ses muscles et ses articulations.

_ Et vous ? Vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux Kaka sensei ?

_ C'est une question indiscrète. Dit-il en faisant de nouveau face au plafond.

_ ...Vous vous fichez de moi ?

La jeune femme soupira devant son silence insistant.

_ ...Si tu tiens vraiment a le savoir, oui, je suis déjà tombé amoureux.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ ...Un jour j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments.

_ Et ?

_ Je m'adressais a une pierre tombale, alors je n'attendais pas de réponse particulière.

Il était maintenant capable de prononcer ces quelques mots sans être accablé par le chagrin comme ça avait été le cas durant de nombreuses années.

_ Et depuis ?

_ Depuis, rien.

_ ...Alors avant de vous inquiéter pour moi, pensez un peu à vous sensei.

Il laissa s'échapper sourire à peine visible qui resta sur ses lèvres toutes de noir vêtues.

C'est qu'elle devenait perspicace...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Deux jours plus tard...

_ Vous n'entrez pas ?

_ On a rendez-vous.

_ ...Le sensei assistant a été choisi ?

_ Je tiens à ce que tu rencontres le dernier membre de l'organisation avant qu'on ne le désigne.

_ Ibiki san ?

_ ...J'ai tendance à l'oublier celui-là... . Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, toujours accroupi. Disons qu'il ne compte pas puisque tu le connais déjà.

_ Alors qui ?

_ Il y a un domaine dans lequel tu as encore beaucoup de progrès a faire...

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rougissant, elle savait parfaitement ce a quoi Kakashi faisait allusion.

_ Je vais te faire rencontrer un spécialiste. Suis-moi.

Le ninja copieur tendit sa main à Sakura pour qu'elle monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis la mena jusqu'à la tour Hokage. Le bâtiment semblait vide, mais à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau des missions, une faible lumière accompagnée de petits bruits se firent entendre.

_ Il ne sait pas que tu m'accompagnes, il risque d'être un peu surpris.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, on aurait dit que cette situation amusait son professeur et elle ne comprit pourquoi qu'une fois l'épaisse porte grande ouverte.

_ Ah ! Kak...

_ Bonsoir Iruka kun. Répondit-il sur un ton léger en levant vaguement la main.

_ ...Sa...Sakura chan... ?

_ Iruka sensei. Salua-t-elle à son tour, tout aussi étonnée.

_ ...P, pourquoi l'avez-vous... ?

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, elle l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre.

_ Iruka sensei... Reprit la fleur de cerisier. Vous étiez au courant de tout ? ... Depuis...

_ Je suis désolé Sakura, je...

_ Quand nous mangions des ramen avec Naruto vous saviez déjà que...

Décidément, elle avait du mal a mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Kakashi eu un vague espoir de la voir sortir de ses gongs, mais toujours rien...

_ Iruka est notre secrétaire, il s'occupe des dossiers, trace certaines lignes de noir et les archive dans une pièce connue de lui seul et de l'Hokage. Il assiste aussi aux réunions. Donc oui, il le savait.

Kakashi se pencha vers Sakura et parla plus bas. Malgré tout, il resta audible de tous.

_ Kurenai avait pour habitude de faire des rapports très détaillés juste pour le faire rougir.

_ Elle m'a fait noircir des paragraphes entiers. ...Je t'en prie Sakura, ne fait pas la même chose, je ne le supporterais pas. Je t'ai connu beaucoup trop jeune.

_ Tu vas vite t'apercevoir que la p'tite a bien grandit.

_ Kakashi san !

_ Hey, la lecture grivoise c'est censé être ma spécialité !

_ Croyez-moi, je me serais bien passé de cette responsabilité !

_ Peut-être, mais maintenant il va falloir payer ta curiosité mal placée.

Le calme soudain laissa place à une tension palpable.

_ Je comprends mieux la phrase de Kurenai a propos de mes anciens professeurs... . Marmonna-t-elle, réalisant que les trois principaux acteurs de sa formation étaient de mèche. ...Mais Kaka sensei, en quoi va-t-il pouvoir m'aider pour mon... mon petit problème ?

_ Il va te montrer comment s'y prendre. Dit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent sans quitter des yeux le ninja soudain mal à l'aise face à lui.

Comment Kakashi pouvait lui faire une chose pareille ?

_ Parce que sache Sakura, que ce jeune prétentieux approche la perfection en matière de fellation.

Elle sembla choquée, mais les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas d'un battement de cil. Comme d'habitude à ce petit jeu, Kakashi l'emporta. Il s'avança alors à hauteur du brun rougissant, les mains dans les poches et la voix monocorde.

_ Tu pourrais au moins te montrer flatté par le compliment.

Une sorte de grognement lui répondit.

_ Je m'installe dans le fauteuil, si ça ne te fais rien ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il prit place en s'échouant plus qu'autre chose sur ledit fauteuil de cuir et de bois.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous et Iruka sensei vous aviez ce genre de relation.

_ Les lèvres de cet imbécile sont réputées à travers tout le pays.

_ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Kakashi san !

_ Bon d'accord, seulement au sein de notre petit cercle. C'est lui qui accompagne la fille si nous avons un doute sur les orientations sexuelles de la cible. ...Je me souviens que l'audition pour le poste a été très ...instructive.

Cette fois, Iruka afficha un rouge bien vif, entrecoupé par sa cicatrise.

_ Viens ici et explique à Sakura comment tu fais ce truc avec ta... . Enfin tu sais.

Mais le professeur de l'académie resta sur sa position et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Hors de question !

_ D'habitude tu ne te fais pas autant prier. Et n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as prêté serment.

Rien n'y fit, alors la jeune femme aux cheveux rose s'avança vers lui.

_ Comment avez-vous découvert l'existence des désignées ?

_ Sakura, ce n'est pas le moment de...

_ Kakashi sensei ! ...Si il l'à découvert, d'autres peuvent le faire, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Je ne crois pas qu'une telle situation se reproduira de sitôt. Rassura le jeune professeur.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, attendant d'en savoir plus avec une détermination qui aurait fait flancher les plus costauds.

_ Un, un soir je suis allé porter les papiers à Tsunade sama, quand j'ai entendu des cris. Elle avait une violente dispute avec Shizune, je veux dire, plus sévère que d'habitude alors je me suis fait discret. ...Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite de quoi il était question. J'ai attendu un petit moment après que la situation ce soit calmée avant d'oser approcher. Elle était seule et venait de vider son einième bouteille de saké, j'allais me présenter quand le sol a craqué, et elle m'a pris pour Shizune san. ...Et là elle a beaucoup parlé. Beaucoup trop.

_ ...Je vois.

_ C'était il y a quatre ans, quand elle a du faire un choix sur la poursuite ou non du programme. Elle était alors en plein tourment et avait besoin de se confier. Malheureusement, ce fut auprès de la mauvaise personne.

_ Je m'en souviens. ...Elle a demandé a Ibiki de t'effacer la mémoire.

_ Rien ne pourrait effacer ce que j'ai entendu ce soir-là.

Après un moment d'inconfort, le regard d'Iruka trouva refuge dans le coin en bas à gauche,

_ ...

_ Dites, on n'est pas venus jusqu'ici pour faire causette sur le passé.

Sakura envoya une œillade glaciale à Kakashi avant de reporter son attention sur son ancien professeur.

_ ...Iruka sensei, ...j'ai de sévères lacunes et je ne veux pas que ça puisse un jour me porter préjudice. A moi ou à la personne qui m'accompagne, encore moins au village tout entier, alors je vous en prie, montrez-moi comment faire pour contenter un homme de cette manière.

_ Tu devrais avoir honte, d'obliger cette pauvre enfant a te supplier de la sorte. Elle en bave suffisamment comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Effectivement, Iruka avait honte de lui. Il connaissait pourtant les enjeux de cette formation et de la mission qui suivrait.

Sans mot dire, il se laissa entrainer par la jeune femme qui lui avait saisi la main en souriant, se forçant à faire comme si tout allait bien avec une facilité déconcertante. Il admira sa force de caractère et son aplomb. Effectivement, la petite fille qu'il avait connu avait bien grandi.

A peine l'homme à la queue de cheval installé à genoux entre les cuisses de Kakashi, que Sakura comprit quel était le premier point qui lui faisait défaut.

L'envie.

L'envie sincère et réelle d'apporter du plaisir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore touchés que Kakashi réprima un soupir entendu. Le regard mangeur de verge d'Iruka donnerait faim à n'importe qui, même si les deux hommes se toisaient toujours avec une certaine tension.

Le jeune professeur ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt, et il s'en fichait pas mal.

Le ninja copieur s'adossa plus confortablement et observa de près les gestes de son 'partenaire par intérim', puis l'homme à la coupe ananas sentit Sakura se placer tout proche.

Il passa une main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Kakashi, entre caresse et massage, puis, toujours par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon, il se posa sur son sexe à qui il imposa le même traitement.

La réponse ne tarda pas. Un grognement s'échappa du masque noir, et c'est en s'humectant les lèvres, qu'Iruka entreprit de défaire le bouton gênant.

_ Prends ton temps surtout, montre-lui tout l'étendu de ton savoir-faire.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Prends ton temps surtout, montre-lui tout l'étendu de ton savoir-faire.

_ Fermez-là, pervers san !

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Sakura.

D'un geste étudié, il saisit les bords du pantalon et le tira sous les fesses de son comparse aux cheveux d'argent, jusqu'à ses genoux, puis ses chevilles, le laissant dans un simple caleçon noir.

Hésitant dans un premier temps, il montra à la jeune femme comment caresser un homme à travers son sous-vêtement, mais surtout, comment rendre la chose terriblement attractive, le serrant par moment, l'effleurant à peine d'autres fois, le comprimant dans sa main, dessinant les tracés entre le pouce et d'index...

Certes, Kakashi lui avait demandé de prendre son temps, mais force est de constater qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit à ce rythme. Un gémissement plus poussé que les autres mit la puce à l'oreille du jeune homme, alors il se décida enfin à le libérer.

Iruka cessa ses explications manuelles en échange d'une petite démonstration orale.

_ Mince ! ...C'est pas croyable ce que tu peux ... Hfgggg... être doué...

La langue courait librement sur le gland gorgé de sang, le suçotant, descendant le long de sa verge avec passion.

Sakura observa la scène d'un œil intrigué. Les relations sexuelles étaient quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour elle, alors des relations entre hommes avaient de quoi aiguiser sa curiosité.

Iruka mettait tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'elle se sentit elle-même presque excitée de la situation. Il faisait jouer sa main et ses lèvres comme un virtuose, et... visiblement, Kurenai n'était pas la seule a avoir compris que le point faible de Kakashi était de simplement le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'il fit en le masturbant d'une main tandis qu'il passait sa langue sur le sac un peu plus bas, bien à la base, aspirant par moments la forme arrondie de ses testicules.

Peut-on avoir idée d'une chose pareille ?

La fluidité de ses mouvements avait de quoi impressionner, et c'est sans la moindre appréhension mais avec un appétit féroce qu'il prit le sexe de son comparse dans sa bouche. Une fois seulement, avant de reprendre ses tortures pour le faire languir.

Une main gantée se referma sur le haut de sa tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer avec les nerfs d'un homme au supplice. Un sourire furtif s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Iruka, le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia, puis il céda à sa demande muette.

Cette fois la kunoichi écarquilla les yeux. ...Comment faisait-il pour le prendre en entier dans sa bouche ?

Elle le devina au fond de sa gorge, et... Impossible, il parvenait a déglutir même dans cette situation ?

Kakashi gémit franchement et resserra sa prise sur l'élastique qui tenait ensemble les cheveux du brun, puis lui imposa un rythme plus soutenu. Ce dernier se laissa faire, lâchant de petites plaintes dont les vibrations satisfaisaient grandement le ninja copieur.

Les yeux clos, le professeur prenait tout, l'enserrant de ses lèvres, caressant la base d'une main libre tandis que l'autre s'agrippait fermement à une cuisse contractée.

La torture prit fin quand le bénéficiaire de cette leçon s'enfonça au maximum dans la cavité buccale qui l'aspira complètement, puis déglutit a plusieurs reprise, acceptant tout ce que Kakashi avait à lui offrir, et ce, toujours avec cette même gourmandise.

La jeune femme était impressionnée, mais quand Iruka se retira, s'essuyant le coin de la bouche du revers de la manche, leur ainé ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son petit commentaire.

_ Tu m'as habitué à mieux.

Le principal intéressé préféra ne pas répondre au sarcasme.

_ Tu as compris ce que j'attendais de toi Sakura ?

_ ...Je crois, oui. Répondit la fleur de cerisier dont les pétales auraient pu s'envoler au vent.

_ Bien. ...Maintenant sensei, retourne-toi.

Le brun se figea.

_ Mais...

_ Je veux qu'elle soit préparée a toutes les éventualités, et autant profiter de la soirée pour se débarrasser de la gêne entre vous. Ce n'est pas sur le terrain qu'on se préoccupe de ce genre de détail.

Ce dernier argument ne pouvait être contesté.

Et en toute honnêteté, Sakura était curieuse de savoir comment...

_ Lève-toi.

Pour une fois, l'ordre donné ne s'adressait pas a elle.

Le jeune homme finit par obéir, les dents serrées, et sans précaution, Kakashi retourna l'enseignant, les mains en appuis sur son bureau.

_ Vous prenez décidément un malin plaisir a m'humilier dès que vous en avez l'occasion, Kakashi san.

D'un geste, il abaissa son pantalon.

_ Un vilain défaut, j'en conviens.

Il se saisit d'un petit objet non loin et l'étudia avec amusement. Un tampon encreur, l'outil de travail du jeune professeur qu'il s'empressa d'appliqué sur sa fesse droite afin de voir ce que ça donnait.

« Approuvé » écrit de lettres rouges.

L'homme aux cheveux éparts se marra silencieusement, puis échangea un sourire complice avec la jeune femme. Le seul que cette petite blague ne fit pas rire comprit très vite l'utilité dudit tampon, puisque Kakashi s'imposa la même marque dans le creux de la main, exhibant le pommeau qui servirait à...

_ NON ! Pas les fournitures de bur...

Trop tard, le manche de bois poli par les années d'usure pénétrait déjà en lui.

_ Kakashi sÂaaan, ...Vous êtes...

Du talon de sa main, le sadique insista jusqu'à la butée et le corps tout entier du brun se crispa dans un souffle retenu. Faire tourner doucement le petit engin à l'intérieur de la cavité ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Sakura observa la douleur se transformer en plaisir, c'était envoutant et perturbant, mais surtout, digne de son intérêt.

_ ...Iruka sensei ?

_ Hmmfffm...

Le professeur était pour le moment, incapable d'articuler mieux que ça.

_ Vous n'avez ce genre de relation, qu'avec des hommes ?

Mais Kakashi cru bon de répondre à sa place.

_ Seulement avec Ibiki et moi-même puisque nous avons découvert son petit secret. Le gentil et innocent professeur n'a jamais osé sortir du placard, il a trop peur qu'on le considère comme un pervers et qu'on lui retire sa classe.

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase en retirant l'objet contendant à la forme légèrement ovale et le jeta quelque part dans la pièce.

_ C'est pourquoi... . Poursuivit le ninja copieur en s'amusant de voir quelques papiers officiels éparpillés ci et là se faire empoigner et chiffonner par des mains en colère. C'est pourquoi de temps en temps, j'aime bien venir l'embêter.

Iruka se sentit saisit par les hanches et tiré en arrière. Kakashi l'obligea a s'assoir sur lui, contre un sexe de nouveau bien rigide.

_ Kakash... Pas ça... Pas devant...

La jeune femme mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, curieuse de la suite. Son esprit se pervertissait-il au point d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait ? Tsunade ne tarderait peut-être pas a être exhaussée finalement. Elle nota l'habileté avec laquelle le Juunin avait écarté les jambes de son amant occasionnel, les passants par-dessus les siennes. Il cacha son intimité, trop pudique, et n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage qu'il se sentit soulevé par deux mains puissantes sur ses hanches, puis empalé sur la pique dressée du ninja le plus puissant de Konoha.

Un cri déchira sa gorge.

Heureusement, l'étage était vide de toute présence.

Kakashi reprit son souffle, perturbé il devait l'avouer, par la force exercée tout autour de lui et après seulement quelques secondes, il entreprit de mouvoir son bassin d'avant en arrière.

_ Sakura... montre-donc a ton ancien sensei que tu... Bon sang Iruka, relâche-toi ! Hmmmff... . Montre-lui que tu retiens toujours aussi vite tes leçons.

Iruka n'apprécia pas plus que ça l'allusion à son passé d'élève sur les bancs de sa classe, mais sa bouche était incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase cohérente. Et les assauts de plus en plus intrusifs n'aidèrent pas.

Sakura obéit docilement. C'était curieux, mais là, devant témoin, elle appréciait presque d'être l'élève dévouée de Kakashi.

Le brun n'aimait pas les femmes, soit, elle le respectait, alors avant de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle décida de son propre chef de dévêtir le torse du jeune homme, passant sa main sur ses muscles, puis saisit celles de Kakashi, et les apposa sur la peau bronzée et mise à nue. Ce qui surprit un tantinet les deux hommes, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé, sans pouvoir le définir. Puis elle s'agenouilla enfin.

_ Ne fais pas... Non Sakur...

Trop tard. Et devant tant d'attention, Iruka ne tarda pas a laisser échapper honteusement son plaisir.

L'autre professeur suivit presque aussitôt, enserrant le torse de l'homme entre ses bras. Laissant sur sa peau caramel, l'empreinte de ses doigts.

Si ce soir, le censeur avait eu un crayon noir entre les mains, il aurait noirci des pages entières.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Kakashi et Sakura marchaient dans les rues de Konoha sous la vigilance des réverbères, côte à côte et en silence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la tour Hokage.

_ Je suis assez fier de toi ce soir.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as su prendre des initiatives, c'est un réel progrès.

_ ...Je n'étais pourtant pas certaine de ce que je faisais. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

_ A partir du moment où on cherche a donner du plaisir à quelqu'un, on gagne en assurance et on ne peut pas se tromper. ...C'était un geste simple et désintéressé, mais à lui seul, il a su rendre l'instant terriblement érotique.

Elle aussi l'avait ressenti.

_ ...Vous vous donnez souvent du plaisir avec Iruka sensei ? Osa-t-elle à peine demander.

_ Pas plus d'une fois ou deux par ans, quand les temps sont durs. Je préfère la compagnie des femmes, mais je dois avouer qu'il a un petit quelque chose d'attendrissant. Ne lui répète surtout pas ce que je viens de te dire.

_ Promis ! Jura-t-elle en souriant à l'attention de son mentor.

_ Ta génération est encore insouciante, mais ce genre de rapprochement est assez fréquent dans les équipes qui partent en mission longue durée. ...Les nuits sont parfois fraiches, et longues, les hormones se pointent et... sous une toile de tente ou à la belle étoile, arrive ce qui doit arriver.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, toujours en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

_ Kaka sensei ?

_ Oui ?

_ Vous et Tsunade, vous...

_ Jamais. Coupa de suite le ninja.

Ils firent encore quelques pas.

_ Kaka sensei ?

_ ...Oui ?

_ Je trouve dommage qu'Iruka doive vivre dans le mensonge.

_ Moi aussi, mais c'est un homme discret, il n'aime pas se faire remarquer. Alors tachons de respecter ça.

Elle acquiesça.

_ ...Kurenai pense qu'il a un faible pour moi, ce serait une autre raison pour lui de garder le silence. S'il se trouve un petit ami je ne me sentirais plus obligé de lui accorder autant d'attention.

_ En gros, il se complait dans cette relation... qui n'en est pas vraiment une ?

_ D'après elle, oui.

_ Et comment se fait-il qu'il ait eu ses rapports entre les mains si le programme avait déjà fermé ?

_ Il n'a officiellement fermé que deux ans plus tard. Et... je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête sur un point... en fait, elle écrivait ses notes en utilisant mon nom, elle était persuadée que ça mettrait un peu de piment dans sa vie. Vu que ces dossiers ne sont pas destinés à être lut, ça n'a posé de problème à personne, au contraire, si par malheur ils atterrissaient entre de mauvaises mains, elle ne serait pas inquiétée. ...Par contre, moi je passerais pour une belle salope avec ces descriptions de deux pages sur des pénis en érection...

« ... »

_ Kaka sensei ?

_ ...Quoi encore ?

_ Kurenai m'a dit qu'il y avait une dizaine de membres dans le conseil.

_ Toi et le futur assistant y compris, ça doit être ça.

_ Alors qui sont les deux autres ?

_ L'un d'eux a passé 70 ans, il est devenu sénile et vit dans une résidence médicalisée. L'autre a quitté le village depuis une bonne quinzaine d'année. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

Encore quelques pas.

_ Kaka sensei ?

_ ...Tu commences a devenir pénible.

_ Je voulais juste que vous sachiez, que si vous voulez poser les mains sur moi en rentrant, vous devrez prendre une douche avant.

_ ...Sakura, pour qui te me prends ? ...Je ne suis pas une machine. Marmonna-t-il, les épaules voutées, une main dans la poche et l'autre derrière la nuque.

Il avait eu largement son compte pour ce soir.

Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme dont les cheveux cachaient a peine un petit rictus sur ses lèvres et une phrase fit irruption dans sa tête, un petit dicton qui lui arracha un frisson.

« _L'élève finit toujours pas dépasser le maitre_ ».

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

« _Le plaisir_ », « _l'envie_ », des mots qui résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis la soirée passée dans le bureau des missions.

« _Envie de donner du plaisir_ »,

...« _Avoir envie_ ».

Allongée dans l'herbe verte à regarder passer les nuages, les mains jointes sur son ventre, Sakura se concentra et repensa au plaisir qu'elle éprouvait quand Kakashi la touchait, lorsqu'il passait ses lèvres et ses mains sur ses seins, son estomac, ses flancs, puis se souvint que de ces échanges, naissait l'envie. Pas seulement celle qui prenait vie entre ses cuisses et trahissait son émois, mais aussi celle qui lui tordait les entrailles et qui attendait avec une impatience contenue qu'il la touche plus encore.

C'est en pensant à ses gestes précis et lents qu'elle se laissa aller a fermer les yeux.

Elle se savait seule et à l'abris, c'est donc en toute confiance qu'elle se décida a passer sa main sous sa jupe rose pâle tout en commençant a se dandiner, serrant ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, puis elle les écarta progressivement.

Il la touchait comme ça aussi, en l'observant, l'ouvrant comme un livre, jouant à la faire réagir, lui apprenant a contrôler la montée de ses orgasmes... . Un cours qui s'était avéré très intéressant finalement.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous sa culotte puis sur sa chair étonnamment douce et sa respiration changea. Elle écarta un peu ses lèvres, toucha du bout du doigt, puis se perdit dans une région déjà humide.

Sans aucun doute qu'à cet instant, Kakashi l'aurait gouté. Sa langue se serait insinuée en elle, comme ce même doigt qu'elle incéra spontanément, se cambrant, poussant sur ses talons, enfonçant ses épaules dans l'herbe...

C'était bon, si bon que ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de ses poussées avant de ressortir presque entièrement pour mieux replonger dans un bruit de succion. Elle sentit que ses sécrétions se faisaient plus épaisses et glissa mieux encore, jusqu'à revenir sur son clitoris qu'elle tortura agréablement, s'appuyant sur ses pieds pour lever un peu les fesses.

C'est en général à cet instant qu'il se décidait à la pénétrer, alors elle l'imagina au-dessus de son corps, arqué, en appuis sur ses bras tendus, le dos cambré, laissant son bassin aller et venir, étirant sa chair sur son passage.

_ OUARF !

Sakura ouvrit rapidement les yeux et eu tout juste le temps d'ôter la main de sa culotte qu'un énorme chien lui sauta dessus pour venir lui lécher le visage.

Pour une fois qu'elle faisait ses devoirs...

_ Ahhh ! Dégage de là Akamaru !

Quelques secondes après, c'est Kiba qui fit son apparition.

_ Hey, Sakura chan !

_ Kiba kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin du village ?

_ On s'entraine ! Mais je pourrais te poser la même question, il y a des endroits plus confortables à Konoha pour faire la sieste. ...C'est drôle, mais en approchant d'ici j'étais persuadé de tomber sur Kakashi san.

La jeune femme rougit mais parvint a détourner l'attention du nez le plus fin du village caché de la feuille. Elle avait pourtant prit une douche hier soir, mais l'odeur de son sensei semblait incrustée jusque dans les pores de sa peau.

_ Vous mettez au point une nouvelle technique avec Akamaru ?

_ Ouais ! Regarde ça...

Il lui fit une démonstration qui se termina en une collision féroce entre les deux animaux. Sitôt, elle accourut vers lui, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et observa la blessure sur son front. Toujours prête a aider et le sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, elle tendit la main et commença a le soigner.

_ Comme tu peux l'voir, c'est pas encore au point...

_ Essaye d'être plus prudent, tu as la tête moins dure qu'Akamaru.

Et si c'était Kiba ? ...Après tout, le futur sensei devait se trouver dans sa tranche d'âge, et même si le choix était vaste, c'était une possibilité comme une autre. La jeune femme se surprit a se demander quelle serait la réaction du jeune homme s'il savait a quoi elle occupait ces soirées dernièrement. ...Puis elle divagua distraitement sur le corps musclé de son ami qui allait gentiment sur ses 20 ans... il avait pris en épaisseur et en présence avec les années, même s'il restait un animal sauvage et indomptable malgré ses qualités de dresseur.

_ Tout va bien Sakura ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un aboiement qui la ramena à la réalité. Son émotion devait se lire sur son visage et c'est en balbutiant de vagues excuses concernant un excès d'utilisation de chakra, qu'elle se releva et remit sa jupe en place.

_ Allez Akamaru, on y retourne !

_ OUARF !

_ Merci Sakura ! ...Et à la prochaine !

Restée seule, la jeune femme ne sut que penser. ...Venait-elle de fantasmer sur un de ses amis proche ? L'espace d'une seconde elle l'avait imaginé nu et...

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

Bientôt son sort serait fixé. C'était ce soir que le groupe se réunissait mais bien sûr, elle n'était pas conviée aux pourparlers. Pourtant elle aurait bien aimé donner son avis sur la question. ...Quoi que, ne pas avoir a assumer cette décision était peut-être mieux.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La décision avait été prise à la quasi majorité. « Quasi », parce qu'un seul membre du conseil avait tenté de les convaincre de faire un autre choix, mais les arguments avancés étaient indiscutable.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Kakashi se tenait accroupi devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon de la jeune femme. Elle révisait assidument, assise au sol et penchée sur la table basse, mais ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ressemblait davantage à un énorme livre de médecine plutôt qu'à un accessoire a usage intime. Il toqua discrètement et la surprit.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ce soir puisqu'il l'avait prévenu de l'heure tardive de la réunion. Elle repoussa une des mèches de ses cheveux, se leva à sa rencontre, puis ouvrit la fenêtre.

_ Kaka sensei.

_ Sakura chan.

_ ...Alors ?

_ ...Prépare ton sac, on part en voyage.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Kurenai sensei, je suis désolé de m'être assoupi. Avoua un jeune homme en baillant puis en s'étirant paresseusement, désormais assit sur le canapé. Il s'est endormi dès que vous avez passé la porte alors...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Shikamaru.

Au timbre de la voix de la Juunin, il comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Un problème ?

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, le visage fermé, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux, puis sans comprendre pourquoi, elle posa le dos de sa main contre la joue du jeune homme.

Ce geste le perturba, surtout dans une telle obscurité... . Elle lui sourit alors timidement.

_ Je t'apprécie beaucoup Shikamaru.

_ ...M...Moi aussi sensei, je vous apprécie beaucoup.

Portée par l'émotion, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle tendrement. Lui se figea et ne sut quoi faire de ses deux bras.

_ J'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas.

_ ...Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! ...Vous avez le droit de sortir et de faires d'autres rencontres, je ne... je ne me permettrais jamais de vous juger.

Il se dégagea nerveusement et passa une main derrière son crâne pour retrouver son sérieux habituel. Kurenai était-elle en train de lui faire des avances ? Certes il était toujours présent pour elle et l'enfant, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé, ne serai-ce que par respect envers Azuma, jamais il n'aurait pensé que...

Heureusement, la faible luminosité ne permit pas à la kunoichi de voir ses joues rosir.

_ Je vous laisse. Le biberon est toujours dans le réfrigérateur s'il se réveille.

Le brun esquissa alors son départ, intrigué par l'attitude de Kurenai, qui devait se sentir bien seule pour en arriver là, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

_ ...Shikamaru ?

_ ...Oui ?

_ Tu es attendu aux portes de Konoha, tu pars en mission pour quelques jours.

_ ...Kurenai sensei... vous aviez rencard avec l'Hokage ?

Cette fois elle sourit franchement. Il était perdu et son QI ne pouvait rien pour l'aider.

_ Kakashi a besoin de ton aide, c'est assez urgent.

_ ...C'est a dire que... j'ai encore sommeil... . Une mission de rang S ?

_ En quelque sorte. Dépêche-toi, il t'attend surement déjà.

_ ...Fait chier.

Mais au moment de partir, il se retourna, suspicieux.

_ Sensei, est-ce que vous essayez de m'éloigner parce que je n'ai pas répondu a vos avances ?

Yuhi se figea. « _DES AVANCES ? NON MAIS... ! Il n'avait jamais été question de lui faire des avances !_ » Elle avait juste tendance a se laisser aller a quelques sentiments maternels, rien de plus !

Elle s'approcha avec un calme olympien. L'enfant face à elle la dépassait maintenant d'une tête mais son regard n'avait pas changé.

_ Tu repasseras me voir dans quelques jours, et on en reparlera, entre adultes.

Là encore, il ne sut comment interpréter les paroles de son ainée.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Quand il se rendit compte que Sakura était du voyage, la première réaction de Shikamaru fut de penser que la mission s'avèrerait peut-être moins pépère qu'il l'espérait. Un traqueur, un médecin et un stratège réunis, ça ne pouvait être que pour quelque chose d'important. Une mission en toute discrétion, si on prenait aussi en compte le départ en pleine nuit.

_ Yo !

_ ...'Soir.

_ Shi... Shikamaru ?

Le choix s'était donc porté sur le membre du clan Nara...

Un ami de longue date, le partenaire de sa meilleure amie, un des confidents de Naruto, un camarade... parfois même un chef de mission.

Cette nouvelle la surprit dans un premier temps, puis la rassura. Shikamaru était sans nul doute le plus fort et le plus fiable des garçons de sa génération.

Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'ils allaient... disons, devoir mieux se connaitre.

Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée des raisons de sa présence puisqu'il se passait le petit doigt dans l'oreille en observant les cailloux sur le bas-côté.

Kakashi s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

_ On décolle, la route est longue.

Tête baissée, Sakura emboita le pas du lecteur assidu, qui même en pleine nuit, était capable de voir les caractères imprimés de noir sur un papier qui n'était plus tout a fait blanc.

_ ...Dites, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que je fiche ici ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La route leur avait pris le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée qui suivit.

Sakura d'ordinaire bavarde n'avait pas prononcé un son depuis leur départ et c'est sous une chaleur insoutenable qu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un village entouré de montagnes et d'une forêt luxuriante. Il était assez modeste en soit. Quelques rues, un petit centre-ville, et ce grand établissement qui leur faisait maintenant face.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Demanda le brun.

_ Une pension. Le patron est un vieil ami de Jiraya sama.

Pas le temps d'en dire plus que ledit patron se présenta à eux.

_ ...Kakashi kun ? C'est bien toi ? ...Tu as sacrément grandit depuis la dernière fois.

_ Ca fait si longtemps ? Je ne grandis plus depuis un bail, vieil homme. Précisa le ninja copieur au bord de la déprime.

Les années passaient donc si vite ?

_ J'ai reçu le message de votre Hokage. Je vais vous confier les clés du pavillon doré, le meilleur de tous d'après moi. Rien n'est trop beau pour mes amis de Konoha.

_ ...Elle vous a promis quoi en échange ?

_ Oh, rien de bien folichon, juste de régler quelques factures qui commençaient a dater. Avoua l'homme chauve d'à peine 1m20 en faisant ricocher ses doigts de la main gauche sur ceux de la main droite comme un gestionnaire de taxes publiques près a se remplir les bourses.

Ils furent escortés jusqu'à un petit bâtiment intégré au complexe et qui, a mieux y regarder, ressemblait plus à un temple qu'à une simple pension. Les panneaux de bois coulissèrent et après s'être déchaussés, ils purent profiter de la fraicheur de l'intérieur.

_ C'est une mission d'espionnage ? ...Ca doit être quelque chose d'important pour que la vielle nous donne autant de moyens.

_ C'est sûr que ce n'est pas sorti de la poche de Kakashi sensei. Emboita la jeune femme, sur un ton moqueur.

Ce dernier laissa tomber son sac au sol un peu durement. Il était habitué aux remarques de ce genre, mais bon, ça coute cher les livres ! ...Surtout quand on en avale cinq par semaine.

_ Sakura, va donc profiter des bains pendant que j'informe Shikamaru de la situation.

_ Mais...

Mais pourquoi contester ? C'était finalement une bonne idée puisque depuis le départ du village elle redoutait le moment ou son ami apprendrait la vérité. Autant ne pas être présente quand cela arriverait.

Elle se saisit d'un des kimonos noirs qui reposait sur les futons bien pliés et quitta la grande pièce en quête de la salle de bain. Elle visita un peu les lieux et se rendit compte que le bâtiment avait un accès privé à son propre bassin.

Le ciel rouge-oranger tinté d'or parsemé de nuages effilés fit ressortir la beauté du décor, laissant les pierres et la végétation se marier à la perfection avec la brume. Tout ici était pensé pour le repos et la sérénité, quelques rafraichissement et collations étaient même servis à l'entrée. Une faible consolation quand on connaissait le contenu de la conversation qui avait lieu non loin.

Sakura fut tentée de dissimuler son chakra pour aller espionner les deux hommes, mais elle serait bien assez tôt confrontée au regard de Shikamaru, alors autant rester dans l'eau aussi longtemps que possible.

Déliant ses muscles uns à uns, elle savoura le calme et le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait de quelques cascades, mais après un temps indéterminé, sa tête se mit a tourner.

Regagner des températures plus clémentes ne fut pas pour lui déplaire, et de toute manière, la nuit commençait a tomber.

Sous la douche elle pensa à ce que Kurenai et Kakashi avaient bien pu se dire quand ils étaient eux-mêmes passés par là. Avait-il accepté sans rien dire ? Etait-elle sa première fois ?

Elle savait que Chikamaru avait déjà eu des relations de ce genre avec Temari, ce n'était un secret pour personne dans leur petit groupe d'amis...

Les deux hommes étaient différents mais néanmoins ils avaient un caractère assez semblable. Réfléchis, posés, ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'eux. Elle, s'était tout l'inverse. Spontanée et altruiste, toujours prête a aider, écouter ou a réconforter les autres, Sakura cumulait les bonnes actions et avait toujours eu un comportement irréprochable pour se faire apprécier. Sauf bien sûr, quand il était question de Sasuke, ou quand Naruto faisait l'idiot... même quand... bon ok, elle n'était pas un modèle de perfection, mais elle faisait des efforts.

D'un pas lent, blottie dans le kimono un peu trop grand, elle remonta le large couloir, et passa devant la salle a manger dans laquelle un véritable festin avait été installé sans qu'elle ne remarque qui que ce soit. Le personnel devait surement passer par une porte de service.

...Des brides de conversation parvinrent à ses oreilles mais le son cessa à son approche. Elle fit alors glisser le panneau sur le côté, lentement.

Kakashi était assis en tailleur, le dos droit, les bras croisés. Shikamaru, en tailleur également, face à lui. La tête baissée et les muscles crispés, il serrait son pantalon a un point tel que ses phalanges en était devenues blanches tandis que les racines de ses cheveux sur son front semblaient vouloir se rapprocher pour former un poing serré.

_ ...Le repas est servi.

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva a dire, mais aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

_ ...P... Pourquoi moi ? Demanda enfin Shikamaru.

_ Parce que tu es destiné a intégrer un jour le haut commandement, et que tu aurais vite comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. ...Connaitre cette alternative a l'affrontement peut aussi te donner un coup d'avance.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra plus fort. Décidément, plus il en apprenait sur le système, plus il le trouvait pourri.

Kakashi se leva, se dirigea vers Sakura et passa près d'elle.

_ Allons manger.

Mais la jeune femme dont les cheveux contrastaient avec le noir profond de son vêtement resta sur place, incapable de quitter l'homme en colère des yeux. D'un pas à peine audible, elle entra dans la pièce et s'avança. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et sans se baisser, lui tendit la main.

_ Allez viens, ça va refroidir.

_ ...C...Comment peux-tu accepter ça ? Cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées sans oser la regarder.

La main s'éleva et fendit l'air pour venir s'abattre d'une manière magistrale sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Sakura tourna alors les talons et prit une autre direction. Kakashi qui s'était arrêté dans le corridor, à quelques pas de là, cru bon de préciser...

_ Tu crois qu'elle a vraiment eu le choix ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Shikamaru regretta ses paroles.

_ ...Estime toi chanceux, moi j'ai reçu un coup de genoux dans les parties.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_Sakura ?

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme assise les jambes pendantes et quasi dénudées sur le plancher qui entourait la cour intérieure, face au bain et au jardin traditionnel. La nuit était tombée et seul quelques lampions accrochés ci et là laissaient filtrer un minimum de lumière.

_ ...Je... tu sais, je voulais pas te manquer de respect.

Elle préféra ne rien répondre et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

_ ...Comment tu vas ?

_ J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me poser cette question.

Il posa ses fesses contre le bois, à un mètre d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Il était encore gêné de la situation et entendre la jeune femme renifler n'aida pas a le rassurer.

_ ...Je devrais aussi m'excuser auprès de Kurenai en rentrant.

Cette phrase eu le mérite de retenir l'attention de la jeune femme.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai cru qu'elle me faisait des avances hier soir. Avoua-t-il, penaud.

_ C'est pas très malin.

_...J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, ça m'ennuierait.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle est plutôt ouverte d'esprit.

Le silence reprit sa place. La gêne n'était pas dissipée.

_ ...Tu sais, ...je n'ai jamais... avec une femme et... enfin je...

_ Jamais ? Demanda Sakura, ses grands yeux verts trahissant une réelle surprise. Pas même avec... ?

_ Non, Temari et moi on s'est juste embrassés et je crois que ma main a...

Il mima grossièrement une prise sur un sein.

_ ...Elle a un peu dérapé, mais nous ne sommes jamais allés plus loin.

_ Pourtant Ino dit que...

_ Ino répète seulement ce que lui a dit Kiba qui en a rajouté une couche après que Choji ai lui-même inventé quelques détails... de fil en aiguille c'est devenu un beau merdier.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir démentit ?

_ ...La flemme.

'Logique', pensa Sakura qui connaissait le personnage.

_ ...Et pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

_ Va savoir.

Au fond, il avait quand même une vague idée de la réponse.

Il lui devait au moins cette franchise.

_ ...Moi j'ai eu un orgasme avant d'avoir mon premier baiser.

Le cœur de Shikamaru manqua plusieurs battements. On était loin du genre de conversation qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La fatigue et les émotions avaient eu raison de chacun d'eux.

Le lendemain matin, quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Shikamaru constata qu'il était seul dans la pièce. A un bon mètre de lui, la couche de Sakura était défaite, tout comme celle de Kakashi à égale distance. Il étira sa bouche dans un bâillement sans fin avant de se lever.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire en remontant le couloir central qui menait à la salle a manger. Il n'avait rien pu avaler mais désormais il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps son estomac. C'est en frottant doucement celui-ci, l'avertissant qu'il serait bientôt rassasié, que le mur s'effaça progressivement pour laisser place a une vue imprenable sur...

Comme par reflexe, il stoppa son pas et recula d'un demi.

Apparemment, au petit déjeuner, Sakura mangeait du Kakashi. Cru, de préférence.

Il ne voyait que sa tête dépasser de temps à autres, mais la situation était assez explicite pour comprendre que le ninja copieur y prenait un certain plaisir.

Il s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement, inconscient de sa condition de voyeur alors que ses hormones matinales de jeune mÂle venaient le titiller jusque dans son pantalon. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne le trahisse dans un grognement que l'on aurait pu mesurer sur l'échelle de Richter.

_ ...J'voulais pas vous interrompre.

Sakura s'essuya discrètement le coin de la bouche, rougissante, tandis que Kakashi se redressait en s'étirant, faisant comme si tout était on ne peut plus normal. Un peu déçu quand même de ne pas avoir eu droit a son final.

_ C'est donc en ça que consiste 'l'entrainement' ?

_ Non, là c'était un petit extra. Avoua l'épouvantail tout sourire, avant d'esquiver le poing meurtrier de sa protégée. Rhmm... Installe-toi, faut qu'on discute un peu du programme.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Trois mots avaient étés suffisants.

Sensualité.

Séduction.

Perversion.

Le minimum requis pour accrocher l'attention des futures cibles.

C'est ainsi que le maitre avait annoncé les choses, et c'est ainsi qu'elles avaient débuté en ce début d'après-midi.

Kakashi et Sakura n'avaient pas pour habitude de se voir à la lumière du jour. Enfin, pas pour ce genre d'entrainement. Tamisés par la toile ocre, les rayons de soleil jaunis changèrent subtilement la tinte originale de ses cheveux, et elle n'en était que plus belle.

Lui avait enlevé sa veste, le laissant dans son tee-shirt noir moulant dépourvu de manches, tandis que Shikamaru arborait une version en mailles effilées qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses coudes.

Kakashi se sentit investit d'un cérémonial un tantinet exagéré alors que le brun esquivait du regard, les lèvres serrées. Sakura elle, rougissait timidement, comme ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis longtemps.

Allongée sur la table qui servait a partager leurs repas, elle attendait avec une appréhension grandissante que les deux hommes agenouillés de part et d'autres de son corps se décident a bouger.

Bien évidemment, Skikamaru n'osa pas faire le moindre geste. Kakashi par contre, avança sa main et se saisit du lien qui tenait le kimono en place, le dénoua lentement et fit glisser la ceinture, jusqu'à la libérer complètement. Puis il se pencha en avant pour l'appliquer sur les yeux de la jeune femme, se permettant deux tours avant de faire le nœud qui scellerait sa vue pour un moment, puis il fit glisser un des pans du vêtement, lentement, exhibant un sein, une hanche, puis une jambe légèrement fléchie tandis que l'autre restait couverte, parfaitement étendue.

Shikamaru suivi ses gestes d'un œil intrigué, mais le regard qu'il reçut en retour poussa ce dernier a détourner les yeux, à nouveau.

_ Elle n'est pas à ton gout peut-être ?

_ Ce... c'est pas ça... . Bafouilla le jeune homme au sang-froid légendaire.

_ C'est quoi alors ?

_ ...Sakura est mon amie et...

Une phrase qui resta en suspens.

_ Skikamaru ? Demanda Sakura en tournant juste un peu son visage vers la droite.

_ ...

_ Si tu es vraiment mon ami, je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours se retrouver dans des situations qui le dépassaient complètement ? On le disait intelligent, certes, mais il n'y connaissait strictement rien aux femmes, a part qu'elles semblaient faites pour lui compliquer la vie.

Il en avait déjà vu nues, en photo sur un magazine notamment, et le sexy no jutsu de Naruto... . Ino également, une fois. Un regrettable accident au cours d'une mission quand ils avaient 14 ans. Il avait pris la raclée de sa vie tandis Azuma et Choji s'étaient marrés pendant deux jours. Mais jamais il n'avait pu observer le corps d'une vraie femme d'aussi près. Alors avoir celui de Sakura exposé devant les yeux lui assécha subitement la bouche.

Kakashi perçu sont trouble et en profita pour repousser l'autre pan de tissu, améliorant grandement la vue.

Elle respira plus fort et ses seins aplatis par la position allongée suivaient ses mouvements, ses cuisses se frôlèrent, un de ses genoux passant par-dessus l'autre.

_ La sensualité, c'est l'attachement au plaisir des sens .

Il prit soins de retirer ses gants sans quitter son assistant des yeux, puis posa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau pâle de Sakura, traça le contour large de son sein dans un mouvement aérien, la faisant sursauter.

_ Certaines notions d'érotisme sont nécessaires.

Cette fois le ninja copieur passa sur une zone sensible du ventre qu'il aimait voir se contracter nerveusement.

_ Les yeux bandés, le moindre petit plaisir devient particulièrement intense.

Il retira sa main. Shikamaru se força une nouvelle fois a tourner la tête, mais allez savoir pourquoi, comme à chaque fois, son regard revenait sur Sakura.

_ Et nous allons nous appliquer a lui en donner autant que possible.

Il reposa sa main sur une clavicule qui sursauta pour tracer une ligne fine jusqu'à son ventre, choisissant son parcours avec soins.

_ Parce qu'une femme qui éprouve du plaisir... n'en devient que plus belle, et plus désirable.

Comme pour illustrer les propos de Kakashi, la poitrine de sa camarade semblait prendre un peu de volume, la pointe de ses seins se dressait au centre d'une aréole contractée, elle-même entourée d'une peau à la chair de poule apparente.

Skikamaru était hypnotisé. A mesure que l'enseignant passait sa main sur elle, l'espace entre la table et son dos se creusait, changeant sensiblement la taille de son ombre...

Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui lui était familier, mais fut distrait par un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres. Kakashi était penché sur le mamelon à sa portée. Sa langue pointait sous son masque, venant titiller le bouton rose, qu'il prit ensuite dans sa bouche. Elle était habituée a sentir le tissu les séparer, mais ce soir, ça n'avait rien de frustrant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule.

_ Nous ne sommes pas venu jusqu'ici pour que tu te contentes de regarder. ...Mais que ce soit bien clair, tu n'es pas là pour tirer le moindre plaisir personnel de tout ça. ...C'est en option, et seulement si je le permets.

Que réponde à ça ?

_ Maintenant, touche-la.

Shikamaru observa d'abord la réaction de Sakura. Elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration malgré le fait que Kakashi ait cessé ses caresses.

'L'anticipation'.

Il parvint a déglutir, et dans un mouvement incertain, monta sa main à hauteur de... non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Mais son bras avançait d'une volonté qui lui était propre vers ce sein tendu qui l'obsédait tant... .

La pulpe de ses doigts entra en contact avec l'objet de son désir nouveau. Sakura frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'un autre que Kakashi la touchait ainsi. Sa peau s'enflamma sous son passage timide, mais qui, encouragé par une gestuelle équivoque, se fit plus convaincant.

_ Hmmm... Tenta-t-elle quand même de réprimer.

Kakashi avait une vue parfaite de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il ne manqua donc pas la bosse apparue dans le pantalon du jeune ninja et leva les yeux au ciel, 'Bon sang, a cet âge ça s'excite au quart de tour'.

Décidé a faire en sorte que Sakura profite pleinement de l'expérience, il se joint à lui et chacun essaya de faire réagir la jeune femme qui s'agitait.

Ne pas les voir la désinhibait quelque peu. Elle sentit les lèvres de Kakashi revenir à la charge, mais cette fois sur son ventre, il lui fit espérer plus et il fallut un long moment avant que le ninja copieur ne se décide a se déplacer pour écarter ses jambes d'un bout a l'autre de la largeur de la table, tenue par ses chevilles qu'il tira vers lui, la faisant glisser sur la surface dure. Il n'avait plus qu'à se pencher pour...

Dans sa contemplation, Shikamaru ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa poigne s'était renforcée. Sakura haleta, prise par des vagues de plaisir que lui procurait la langue de Kakashi, associée à la main de son jeune assistant. Elle posa d'ailleurs la sienne sur celle de son ami, lui permettant de se raccrocher à quelque chose quand les sensations s'intensifièrent.

Mais le ninja copieur se dégagea, remettant en place son masque en toute discrétion, la laissant inachevée.

Une plainte de déception franchit ses lèvres.

_ Sensei ! Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas, à la place il amena ses doigts à la rencontre du cœur sensible de la jeune femme sous l'œil intrigué de son comparse, qui pour être honnête, ne voyait pas grand-chose depuis sa position.

_ Ahh ! Sensei !

Le sensei en question intima l'ordre muet au jeune homme de se servir d'autre chose que de sa main droite désormais en mode 'bug'. Il sembla revenir à lui et obéit comme un automate, son cerveau l'ayant lâchement abandonné pour laisser s'exprimer une autre partie de son anatomie. Le traitre !

Il embrassa alors le sein tant loué, timidement, et Kakashi continua sa lente torture faite de petits cercles. Elle bougea les hanches, elle en voulait plus. Shikamaru infligea le même traitement au sein délaissé jusque-là, se penchant davantage sur elle, l'écoutant gémir alors qu'un premier doigt entrait en elle.

Elle chauffait de l'intérieur. Sentir les lèves de son ami remonter le long de son cou pour mieux redescendre vers ses nouveaux jouets n'aida pas. Elle devenait un instrument de musique. Chaque caresse libérant un son qui lui était propre.

Une trainée humide entre ses seins, une autre entre ses cuisses, deux bouches et quatre mains eurent raison de sa santé mentale.

_ Ka... Kakashi !

_ ...Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ? Demanda-t-il distraitement, notant l'augmentation de sa fluidité en laissant glisser ses doigts l'un sur l'autre, à distance de la source.

_ Je... S'il vous plaît. ...Je ne tiens plus.

_ On vient juste de commencer.

_ Je... je veux... maintenant. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il se remit alors a taquiner son clitoris tandis que Shikamaru découvrait une nouvelle manière de faire tourner sa lange autour des bourgeons qui pointait vers le plafond.

Sakura tira le brun vers elle avec force, elle voulait l'embrasser, partager une plus grande intimité, lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était délicieux, mais elle suffoqua, la bouche ouverte contre celle d'un jeune homme troublé par tant de plaisir, ils ne parvinrent qu'à ce qui semblait être l'ébauche d'un baiser raté, et pourtant... . Il se laissa faire, envouté par le son de son souffle, la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de sa peau...

La phase 'séduction' était une réussite et Kakashi sentit le moment opportun pour cesser toute caresse. Il se leva et sans rien dire, quitta la pièce.

Restés seuls et dans une intimité toute étrange, les deux apprentis ne surent que faire. Sakura resserra alors timidement ses cuisses et tourna la tête vers l'opposé, tandis que les lèvres de Shikamaru s'éloignaient progressivement.

Les avait-il laissés seuls pour poursuivre ?

_ S... Sakura, je... excuse-moi.

Elle préféra ne rien répondre. Encore essoufflée, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Shikamaru dans la sienne, sur son sein droit. Elle relâcha alors la pression de son bras, mais étourdie par le plaisir et plongée dans le noir profond, elle ne résista pas a l'envie d'entrainer cette main sur le reste de son anatomie.

Il resta interdit, laissant sa paume naviguer au gré des besoins de Sakura. Elle le guidait, d'abord timidement, puis de manière plus équivoque, descendant sur son ventre...

Mais un bruit, un bruit qu'elle pouvait reconnaitre entre mille attira son attention.

_ Qu'est-ce que ... ? Demanda le jeune homme, sentant la crispation de la jeune femme avant de reporter son attention sur le ninja copieur, revenu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Sensei, non !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. A quoi pouvait bien servir les clochettes tenues entres-elle par un fil rouge ?

Il les fit tinter en avançant, se replaçant face aux jambes désormais scellées de sa protégée.

_ Sensei...

Il ne se formalisa pas de son refus d'obtempérer, et dans un geste ferme, releva ses deux jambes d'un seul mouvement, amenant ses genoux serrés au-dessus de sa poitrine. Un coup d'œil autoritaire à Shikamaru suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour la maintenir ainsi. Ce qu'il finit par faire en se rendant compte que Sakura ne se débattait pas tant que ça finalement... .

On pouvait entamer l'étape cruciale, la phase 'initiation à la perversion'.

Ses cuisses humides l'une contre l'autre n'aidèrent pas a passer cette sensation d'inconfort, surtout dans une telle position, le dos courbé contre le bois de la table.

Elle sentit une des boules de fer glisser contre sa vulve, puis il la poussa doucement, du bout du doigt, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres s'écartent sur son passage, pour enfin entrer en elle. Il la laissa là quelques secondes, puis l'ôta d'un geste sec.

Elle essaya encore de se débattre, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, puisque le liquide qui inondait ses cuisses et coulait jusque dans le creux de ses fesses trahissaient une certaine excitation.

C'est justement ce trajet qu'il décida d'emprunter, laissant glisser la clochette lubrifiée vers un orifice encore interdit.

_ Qu... ?

Comme précédemment, il poussa sur l'objet, par petits à-coups. Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit, alors il appuya davantage et la boule dorée disparue, comme aspirée.

_ ...Kakashi !

Il tira un peu sur la ficelle, pour voir, mais délaissa bien vite le nouveau territoire. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la seconde clochette qu'il introduit dans le premier logis. La cordelette tendue entre elles.

Sakura cacha son visage dans ses mains et cru mourir de plaisir quand le doigt de son professeur la caressa un peu avant de s'éloigner... encore. Son corps entier fut tirer en avant, ses pieds saisit et elle sentit une pièce de tissus autour de ses chevilles. Elle ne fut pas longue a comprendre qu'il était en train de lui remettre sa petite culotte. Surement l'avait-il ramené en même temps que l'accessoire.

Elle comprit d'instinct qu'il attendait qu'elle lève les fesses pour la vêtir complètement, puis la fit s'assoir, les jambes au sol. Elle sentit les clochettes bouger en elle et laissa échapper un soupir profond, creusa son dos, et s'appuya contre le bois, comme un besoin instinctif, inconsciente de la beauté de son geste.

Ce ne fut une torture apparemment pas suffisante, puisqu'après quelques secondes Kakashi l'obligea a se lever.

Elle tremblait légèrement sur ses jambes, et eu bien du mal a se redresser (sans parler de son sens de l'équilibre handicapé). Shikamaru n'avait qu'une vue de dos et sursauta quand il entendit son prénom.

_ ...Hein ?

_ J'ai dit, 'tu es mon élève à présent, toi aussi tu vas devoir passer l'épreuve des clochettes.' ...Ramène les-moi.

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement, ses genoux étant endoloris, mais bien vite ses pensées furent de nouveau accaparées par la poitrine de Sakura. Il en découvrait le galbe en station verticale. Ses bras les comprimaient légèrement l'un contre l'autre, comme si elle avait froid.

En réalité, à cet instant elle avait parfaitement conscience du regard que son ami portait sur elle et n'en fut que plus troublée. Elle manqua de vaciller mais se rattrapa à l'épaule de Shikamaru qui n'osait plus la toucher alors que quelques minutes avant il semblait avoir dépassé ce stade.

_ F...Fais ce qu'il te dit... . Murmura-t-elle contre son cou, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée.

_Mais...

Elle enserra son bras d'une main tremblante tandis que l'autre s'agrippait au col de son tee-shirt, déformant les mailles.

Pour sûr qu'elle sentait son érection puisqu'elle elle insistait dessus avec sa cuisse.

_ S...s'il te plaît. ...Fais-le.

Le front de Sakura arrivait à hauteur du menton du jeune homme, ses murmures et ses suppliques ajoutées à son corps nu contre le sien suffirent à le faire flancher.

Il se décida alors a éloigner la jeune femme de quelques centimètres de lui, puis il regarda vers le bas. Les jambes de Sakura légèrement fléchies jouaient l'une contre l'autre alors que ses pieds étaient un peu plus écartés, entrés en dedans.

Comment faire ? ...Quelle serait la meilleure approche pour fouiller dans la culotte de son amie ?

De son bras pendant, celui auquel était accrochée la jeune femme pour ne pas tomber, désorientée par l'obscurité et le plaisir, il avança sa main vers le bout de tissus bleu. Le pouce et l'index formèrent une pince qui lui permit d'entrebâiller le sous-vêtement. ...Puis il regarda de plus près.

Rien.

Alors il secoua un peu le tissu, comme quand on cherche quelque chose au fond d'un sac et qu'on espère voir remonter à la surface de tout le bric-à-brac... mais les clochettes restèrent silencieuses. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

Sakura était tentée de lui donner un indice, mais comment formuler ce genre de phrases à voix haute quand on avait déjà de la peine a respirer ? ...Et puis elle connaissait suffisamment Kakashi pour savoir que le but de l'exercice était justement de le faire chercher.

Elle avança quand même ses hanches, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il plonge la main entre ses cuisses... ce qu'il finit par faire alors que le corps de Sakura s'écartait à nouveau de lui, les fesses en arrière, dans un sursaut de plaisir.

La culotte de la jeune femme était déjà bien humide et un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres pour ricocher sur la peau partiellement couverte du brun.

Elle sentit ses doigts la caresser, certes moins habillement que ceux de Kakashi, mais quelques chose dans la pièce rendait cet instant électrique. Surement le regard que portait sur eux un sensei bienveillant.

Une expression étrange figea le visage du jeune homme. Il voyageait en terre inconnue, et même si la peau parsemée de poils fins était d'une douceur incomparable, il chercha plus bas, obligeant Sakura a écarter sommairement ses cuisses... et donc a s'accrocher davantage pour ne pas tomber. Mais là encore, rien.

Le tacticien qu'il était entreprit donc de partir à la découverte du terrain, et cette fois, Sakura gémi franchement dans ses bras.

_ Je...désolé je... je t'ai fait mal ?

_ ...N...non... ce... c'est... . Parvint-elle seulement a répondre en le sentant bouger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi, qui, debout et adossé au mur les bras croisés, attendait patiemment de récupérer ses clochettes sans la moindre expression sur le visage, si ce n'est celle qu'il affichait habituellement.

Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front, se concentra et fit glisser un doigt plus profondément, séparant les lèvres les unes des autres...

Voilà qu'elle sanglotait. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Etait-ce du plaisir, de la honte, ou du dégout ?

Mais étant donné qu'elle s'accrochait toujours plus à lui, il continua et chercha tout le long de son pli, du centre vers le haut...

_ Ahhhh !

Du haut vers le bas...

_ Hmmmm...

Puis plus bas encore, là ou une fine cordelette frôla la pulpe de son doigt. Curieux, il suivit le tracé de celle-ci et se perdit a l'intérieur de Sakura, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement quand il la heurta, inconscient du fait que ce geste faisait bouger l'autre, un peu plus loin.

Mauvais angle d'approche. Il risquait de l'enfoncer plus encore.

Shikamaru revint alors sur ses pas et trouva une zone adéquate, juste sous l'orifice vaginal, où il réussit a attraper la cordelette sur laquelle il tira doucement.

La première lui tomba dans la main assez facilement, et Sakura sembla le remercier silencieusement.

Il tira encore un peu et se rendit vite compte que l'angle était différent, tout comme la résistance. Elle se contracta de nouveau, rougit de plus belle et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair du bras qui la torturait.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis tira encore, suffisamment pour sentir que quand il relâchait la pression, la boule dorée retournerait se terrer dans son habitat. Il cessa donc, le temps de se décider a tirer d'un coup sec.

_ AAAah !

Les grelots tintèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le creux de sa main. Un bruit quelque peu diffèrent de d'habitude, puisque couvert d'un liquide épais et translucide.

_ Les voilà vos clochettes. Dit-il en les lançant à son propriétaire qui les saisies en plein vol.

_ Traites-les avec un peu plus de respect s'il te plaît.

_ Et Sakura, elle n'a pas droit a un minimum de respect, elle ?

_ ...Sakura ?

Il étudia une seconde la jeune femme qui, encore insatisfaite malgré toutes ces caresses, se cramponnait toujours à l'épaule de son ami.

Kakashi quitta son poste d'observation et après quelques pas, se retrouva derrière elle. Il saisit un des bouts de la ceinture de soie noire puis tira dessus jusqu'à ce que le nœud se défasse de lui-même.

_ Sakura sera confrontée a bien pire d'ici quelques semaines, quand Konoha la mettra dans le lit des plus grands pervers de ce monde.

_ Quand vous dites 'Konoha', vous entendez 'Hokage'.

_ Elle ne le fait pas de gaité de cœur.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sakura pour s'habituer à la lumière pourtant tamisée. Kakashi se saisit de la main de Shikamaru qu'il la porta à hauteur du visage de son élève aux cheveux roses, et devant le regard pesant du jeune homme, l'obligea a lécher ses propres sécrétions.

Elle s'y refusa dans un premier temps, puis se laissa faire, comme si c'était devenu une habitude.

Skikamaru hésita entre hurler, vomir ou jouir dans le fond de son caleçon décidément trop serré, mais finalement, Kakashi mit un point final à cette première séance en ordonnant a Sakura d'aller se rhabiller.

Elle lui adressa quand même un regard plein de reproches. Ils l'avaient mené tant de fois sur le chemin de la délivrance sans jamais la laisser s'abandonner au plaisir, qu'elle s'en trouvait frustrée, en plus d'avoir été humiliée.

_ Quant à toi Shikamaru... . Commença Kakashi une fois que la jeune femme eu quitté la pièce. ...Tu seras condamné a regarder, sans jamais intervenir.

_ ...Jamais ?

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule exception : si sa vie est en danger. ...Et par respect envers Sakura... . Rappela-t-il quand même la raison d'une telle froideur. ...Mon job c'est de m'assurer qu'elle soit prête a tout encaisser.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

L'introduction s'était finalement bien passée si on tenait compte du raté de sa première expérience personnelle.

Même son sensei de l'époque avait été étonné d'un tel manque de libido. On lui disait : fait ceci, et il s'exécutait comme un robot, sans prendre en compte tout un tas de facteurs, pas même une émotion. L'apprentissage avait été long, mais aujourd'hui Kakashi pouvait se vanter d'être un amant hors pair.

Une vraie célébrité dans certains quartiers de la ville.

C'est à cette époque qu'il reçu en cadeau son premier Icha Icha, et il avait su perpétrer la tradition. Dans le salon, Shikamaru était assigné à quelques heures de lecture obligatoires.

Lui avait toujours aimé lire, mais pour le membre du clan Nara ce genre de truc s'apparentait à une véritable corvée. Il préférait voir apparaitre toutes sortes de courbes dans les nuages. Oui, 'courbes' parce qu'en ce moment, il ne voyait plus que ça.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel...

Bah, il n'y en avait pas pour le moment de toute façon.

Assit dans l'eau chaude, les coudes tirés en arrière, en appuis sur la pierre émergée, il profitait du bain privé pour se détendre, mais ce n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Des pas décidés a lui gâcher son moment de détente foncèrent droit sur lui.

_ Kaka sensei, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous reposer ?

_ ...Sakura chaaan...

_ Pas de 'sakura chaaaan' répéta-t-elle en exagérant son imitation. Vous allez sortir vos fesses de là et ranger le foutoir que vous accumulez dans la chambre.

_ Mais enfin, ce ne sont que ...

Un caleçon sale tomba près de son coude gauche.

_ Tu veux parler des deux-trois sous-vêtements qui...

_ Je veux parler d'hygiène ! Je vous rappelle que je partage le même espace que vous deux, une bande de paresseux qui n'y connaissez rien en tache ménagères !

_ Mais...

_ Que ce soit bien clair. Coupa-t-elle de nouveau. Vous ne poserez plus la main sur moi tant que vous n'aurez pas tout nettoyé et rangé. Je ne tiens pas a attraper une maladie ! ...C'EST UNE VERITABLE PORCHERIE ICI !

La furie s'en retourna tenir le même discourt à Shikamaru, alors il profita du calme revenu pour se détendre de nouveau, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, l'œil clos.

Ces deux derniers jours n'avaient pas étés de tout repos. Il fallu rivaliser d'imagination. Et là encore, la littérature lui avait donné quelques coups de pouce.

Comme cité un peu plus haut, l'introduction fut concluante, et ces dernières 48 heures il s'était fait un malin plaisir a torturé son successeur. Pas une fois il ne lui avait fait tomber le pantalon, et le jeune homme avait encore trop de fierté pour oser faire la moindre remarque.

Il se félicita d'être un sadique hors pair, l'œil plissé, le sourire dessiné sous son masque provisoire de tissus éponge blanc.

Cela dit, même lui s'était interdit bien des plaisirs.

Ce qui expliquait l'état de son caleçon.

Il sembla se marrer silencieusement, mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'un poing dopé au chakra lui défonça le haut du crâne, le laissant sombrer au fond du bassin, puis flotter à sa surface.

Il avait donc fini par rejoindre Shikamaru, et c'est avec paresse que les deux hommes firent leurs corvées.

_ Votre sac est drôlement lourd sensei. Fit remarquer le brun en déplaçant l'objet dans un coin de la pièce. ...Vous avez ramené tous vos Icha Icha de Konoha ? J'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je lis lentement.

Mais Kakashi se figea. S'avança et l'ouvrit bien grand. Shikamaru ne fut pas long a comprendre l'utilité de tout ce qu'il voyait dépasser, mais c'est d'une petite boite rouge entourée d'un nœud rose dont se saisit le ninja copieur avant de refermer le sac.

_ Comment j'ai pu oublier de lui donner son cadeau ?

_ ...J'ai le pressentiment que ce cadeau là ne va pas illuminer ses yeux de bonheur, comme le soir de son anniversaire.

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas été invité. Crut opportun de faire remarquer le shinobi masqué. ...Mais j'espère bien que si.

La pièce était clean et le linge étendu sous le préau, balloté par un vent léger. Sakura profitait d'un transat à deux pas du bassin pour faire une sieste méritée, quand elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son ventre. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués d'une main avant de voir le paquet qui lui était destiné. Un regard interrogateur vers Kakashi debout près d'elle, un autre à Shikamaru, qui avait l'air tout aussi intrigué... elle tira donc sur le bolduc pour mettre fin au suspense.

_ ...Kaka sensei ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux savoir comment votre pénis a pu se retrouver là-dedans ?

_ Alors tu l'as reconnu du premier coup d'oeil ? Dit-il flatté, une main derrière la nuque.

Elle lui renvoya un regard sévère.

_ Je l'ai fait faire sur mesure.

Sakura se saisit de l'objet rose pâle aux formes, courbes et veines égales à l'originale. Bien évidemment qu'elle le reconnaissait, il lui avait fait réviser le cours d'Iruka avec acharnement. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

L'objet était doux au touché, et elle s'amusa a le faire aller de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, puis tournoyer comme une hélice. L'élasticité n'était pas mal non plus... . Une main gantée la fit cesser et ravaler son sourire amusé.

_ Je suis ravi que mon cadeau te plaise, mais si tu veux jouer comme ça, tu te sers de l'original. Celui-là est destiné à ton bon plaisir.

_ Pour ça aussi je peux me servir de l'original.

Le ton un peu 'garce' qu'elle employa ne lui plut pas des masses.

Il l'étudia quelques secondes. Elle portait une petite robe légère qui ne tenait que par un fin élastique au dessus de sa poitrine, et qui retombait en tube évasé jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Comme si elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette enroulée autour du corps. Le blanc du tissu laissait paraitre une certaine transparence, et comme c'était le cas de plus en plus souvent, la jeune femme ne portait visiblement pas de sous-vêtements.

Faut dire qu'à force de les arracher, Sakura devait refaire son stock de petites culotes régulièrement et ça devenait suspect à Konoha. Faudra qu'il pense à lui en offrir un de ces jours, ce serait un cadeau utile en plus d'avoir l'opportunité d'y ajouter de la dentelle. Il pourrait même faire passer ça en note de frais. Iruka serait d'accord.

En parlant de lui, il faudra qu'il pense a lui offrir un modèle de plastique, enfin, si Kurenai ne s'en était pas déjà occupée. Tant qu'elle n'allait pas jusqu'à le commercialiser ! ...Tiens, une idée qui mérite d'être creusées... .

_ Kaka sensei ! Rappela Sakura, le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous me l'offrez parce que vous comptez vous absenter et vous ne voulez pas que je me sente seule ?

_ Il est vexé qu'on n'ait pas pensé a l'inviter pour ton anniversaire, alors il se venge.

_ Sensei je suis désolée, mais vous imagine mal mettre de l'ambiance en boite de nuit.

_ C'est certain, mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout. ...Même si j'ai du mal a croire que Shikamaru soit du genre a savoir mettre de l'ambiance dans une soirée lui aussi.

_ ...Lee et moi étions chargés de ramener ceux qui avaient trop bus jusqu'à chez eux sans se faire griller par leurs parents.

_ ...Elle est belle la jeunesse.

_ Ca ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire de CA. Demanda Sakura, brandissant la verge synthétique entre eux. Hey ! J'ai une idée..., je vais l'appeler Kakaoutchou !

La déprime guetta les deux hommes.

_ ...Sakura, tu vois les liens de cuirs qui sont reliés à ...'kakaoutchou' ?

Ce mot lui arrachait les lèvres.

_ Oui.

_ A ton avis, à quoi peuvent-ils bien servir ?

Elle étudia de plus près les lanières pourvues de fermoirs semblable à ceux des ceintures. Quand elle trouva le sens approprié, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

_ ...Ce... c'est une sorte de culotte ?

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec une culotte ?

_ On l'enlève ?

_ Faux. ...Shikamaru ?

_ ...On l'enfile.

_ Bonne réponse.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Itadakimasu ! Dit joyeusement Kakashi.

_ ...Itadakimasu. Suivit Shikamaru, un peu moins enjoué.

_ I...Ita... Kakash je...

_ Ne néglige pas tes bonnes manières.

_ Itada...kimasu...

Les deux hommes se saisirent de leurs baguettes. Sakura face à eux était fiévreuse et ses mouvements beaucoup plus lents que d'habitude. Agenouillée devant la table qui visiblement leur servait a beaucoup d'autres choses qu'à manger, cette fois, ils s'apprêtaient a partager un vrai repas. Toutes sortes de plats étaient étalées devant eux et l'entrainement était censé ouvrir l'appétit, mais Sakura était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au corps étranger qui reposait au fond d'elle.

Les sangles étaient si serrées que la circulation dans ses jambes était réduite. La position accroupie n'aidait pas, et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se mouvoir doucement sur elle-même.

_ Tu n'as pas faim, Sakura chan ?

_ Je... non... Je pensais faire un régime.

_ Inutile, tu es très bien comme tu es.

_ ...Mes... mes fesses...

_ Tes fesses ont parfaites, alors cesse de dire des bêtises et nourris-toi.

Les épaules affaissées, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, la pointe de ses seins se laissant deviner à travers le tissu fin... Seul son avant-bras bougea, se saisissant d'une boulette juste devant elle, qu'elle laissa tomber à deux reprises avant de réussir à la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_ Tu devrais essayer le poisson frit, il est excellent.

Pourtant il ne l'avait pas gouté. ...Ledit poisson se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table et bien sûr, son sensei n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour le lui rapprocher. Shikamaru avait bien essayé de lui venir en aide, mais un coup de baguette sur le dos de la main l'en avait dissuadé.

C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés mais un plaisir grandissant que la jeune femme se redressa sur ses genoux et se pencha pour...

_ Ahhh ! Cria-t-elle en tombant presque sur la table, manquant de renverser les raviolis vapeur.

Elle se reprit et se redressa, saisit une fine tranche de poisson et entama une lente descente pour mieux se rassoir. Ce n'est qu'une fois parfaitement stable qu'elle porta l'aliment à sa bouche.

_ Alors ?

_ ...C'est bon.

_ Il se marie très bien avec le riz noir.

_ Je n'aime pas le riz noir.

_ Non, ...mais tu raffoles des nouilles sautées.

Fichues nouilles sautées ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elles soient juste sous le nez de Shikamaru ?

_ ...Et sinon, tu en es où dans tes lectures ?

Le brun eut de la peine a détaché son regard de Sakura qui s'avançait vers lui, toujours aussi tremblante.

_ ...Page 35.

_ ...C'est tout ?

_ C'est bien assez pour me faire une idée du style.

La jeune femme s'était rassise dans un soupir.

_ Le premier chapitre sert juste a poser le décor.

_ Je devine qu'Oigan va se faire la sœur de sa fiancée avant de s'en prendre à la demoiselle d'honneur. La future mariée fait sa prude, mais elle couche avec le moine qui a deux fois son âge, quand à la soi-disant 'intrigue', on apprendra juste avant la fin que Riya est le fils caché de Natso, sa relation avec Hara est un inceste puisqu'il s'agit en réalité de sa cousine.

Kakashi lui jeta un regard mauvais.

_ ...Ca doit être quelque chose de regarder un film avec toi. T'es du genre a crier 'c'est lui l'assassin' au bout de 30 secondes de projection.

_ Suffit de relever les indices.

_ Sakura, goutes donc le surimi. ...Et c'est quoi l'indice pour le coup de la cousine ?

_ ...Kak...

Sakura se cramponnait à la table, incapable d'articuler davantage.

_ ...Alors ? Reprit-il, ignorant royalement les suppliques de la jeune femme.

_ Tout est dans la description. Les trais de famille sont caractéristiques. C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

_ Mouais. ...Sakura, j'ai parlé du surimi il me semble ?

_ Mais... je...

_ Je ne veux pas te ramener a Konoha avec la peau sur les os. On pensera que je t'ai maltraité.

Kakaoutchou se déplaçait en elle à mesure qu'elle bougeait. Ses cheveux longs menacèrent de tomber dans la soupe de poisson, mais elle se raidit soudain et gémit plus fort et les lanières semblèrent plus serrées à cause de la contraction croissante des muscles de ses cuisses prises de spasmes. Elle retomba sur ses talons, la tête penchée en arrière, elle cria son plaisir à de multiples reprises, ses hanches jouant d'avant en arrière pour intensifier le plaisir.

_ Et le style ? La narration ?

Le son caractéristique d'un orgasme retentit à leurs oreilles.

_ ...Peut mieux faire.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**Minute Pub : « Le nouvel accessoire indispensable : le Kakaoutchou ! Adapté aux plaisirs féminins comme masculins, il se glisse dans toutes les poches et tous les tiroirs de nuits. Actuellement a moitié prix, dans les limites des stocks disponibles. A consommer sans modération ».**_

_**Pour passer commande ou pour le SAV c'est juste en dessous !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Voilà une heure qu'il était allongé sur un banc de pierre entouré d'une végétation luxuriante figée par le manque cruel de vent, alors qu'en altitude les nuages dansaient joyeusement. Comme si l'alcôve qui leur servait de cour intérieure pouvait les protéger de l'extérieur.

Il ferma cependant les yeux, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête ces temps-ci. Comme Kurenai l'avait fait avec Sakura, Kakashi lui avait expliqué la différence entre l'amour et les pulsions sexuelles. Sauf qu'à 20 ans, même avec le meilleur QI du monde, on a du mal a faire la différence.

Il aimait Sakura comme une amie. ...Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu nue et après les maintes fois où il avait pu l'observer s'abandonner au plaisir de la chair, il dut se résoudre a accepter l'idée qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Si la Désignée avait été Ino, Hinata, ou Tenten, pour ne citer que les kunoichi qui lui étaient proche, aurait-il éprouvé la même envie ? ...Probablement que oui.

Son problème était donc d'ordre sexuel. Une banale affaire d'hormone et d'instinct reproducteur. Un truc qui pouvait se réfréner avec un minimum self contrôle. Et ce sujet-là, Kakashi s'était amusé a le lui faire travailler toute la sainte semaine...

Ses paupières se rouvrirent doucement. Les mains derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller, il ne bougea pas durant sa longue réflexion, se laissant aller a deviner des formes dans le ciel.

Il se concentra sur la masse blanchâtre en hauteur qui s'étirait pour écarter ses cuisses et... NON ! Un papillon ! Voilà ! C'était juste un papillon qui prenait son envol pour aller se poser sur... sur une sorte d'araignée à deux têtes.

Le gravier signala une présence en approche.

Au son de ce dernier, il devina les pas de Sakura, lents et légers.

_ Shikamaru kun ?

_ ...Hmmm ?

Elle contourna quelques bambous et se retrouva dans une partie du jardin coupé du reste du monde.

_ Un problème ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'avança encore puis s'assit sur le sol, tout près du banc, venant s'adosser à celui-ci, puis suivit le regard de son ami.

Le ciel était magnifique aujourd'hui.

_ Tout va bien Shikamaru ?

_ Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles tu ne réponds pas toi-même.

_ ...

Un court silence les enveloppa. A leur arrivée en ces lieux, elle le fuyait et là elle recherchait sa compagnie. Certes ils étaient devenus plus proches, mais l'intimité qu'ils partageaient était encore nouvelle.

_ Sakura, ...est ce que tu as des sentiments pour Kakashi sensei ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

_ ...J'en ai.

_ ...

_ Pour toi aussi, et pour tous nos amis.

_ Je voulais dire...

_ Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Coupa-t-elle. Mais pour être honnête, je m'interdis d'y penser.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'importe la réponse, elle me fera souffrir.

Le calme de l'endroit contrastait avec leurs émotions.

_ ...Ca craint.

_ A qui le dis-tu ?

Elle lui adressa quand même un sourire.

Les épaules et le reste du corps de la jeune femme suivirent le mouvement de son cou, puis son bras se posa sur le ventre du ninja qui ne bougea pas. Il cessa même de respirer.

_ Shikamaru ? ...Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Que quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterons amis.

_ ...'Quoi qu'il arrive' ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'homme étendu de tout son long, jambes exceptées.

_ C'est très important pour moi.

_ ...T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je sais faire la part des choses.

_ Tant mieux.

Il s'était trompé quand il avait cru que Kurenai lui avait fait des avances, alors il préféra ne faire aucune supposition hâtive, mais les doigts de Sakura jouaient avec plus ou moins d'innocence sur le tissu de sa veste de ninja et descendait sensiblement vers son pantalon... .

Le doute n'était plus permit. Il se saisit de sa main et lui adressa un regard sévère, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

_ A quoi tu joues ?

Le visage de Sakura s'empourpra et elle chercha a éviter ses yeux perçants.

_ ...Je...J'ai cru que ça te ferais plaisir. Je trouve injuste d'en avoir reçu autant alors que toi... . Dit-elle en se redressant vers lui, se mettant presque à genoux.

_ C'est pas une raison. Kakashi m'a bien fait comprendre que...

D'un geste fluide, elle grimpa à califourchon sur le Nara, le faisant taire par la même occasion.

_ J'en ai envie, ...et je sais que toi aussi.

Elle insista d'un mouvement du bassin, puis se pencha pour approcher ses lèvres à proximité d'une des boucles d'oreilles offerte par Asuma.

_ Ne dis pas le contraire.

Le jeune homme repoussa Sakura de ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et se redressa avec elle. Ce qui ne fut pas une si brillante idée que ça, puisqu'à défaut d'avoir de la place pour poser ses genoux sur le banc, elle avait les pieds dans le vide et son assise n'en fut que plus prononcée.

_ Sakura... .

Leurs joues se frôlèrent, glissant l'une sur l'autre pour mieux se faire face. Elle chercha a l'embrasser mais il se recula d'un mouvement vif et captura ses yeux verts.

_ C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

Elle ne répondit rien, preuve qu'il était dans le vrai.

_ Sakura, c'est pas la peine de... . On n'a qu'à lui dire que c'est fait et...

Mais la jeune femme chercha encore a l'embrasser. Il tourna donc la tête pour étudier le sol et refroidir ses ardeurs.

Loin de se démonter pour si peu, Sakura se saisit de la main du brun et la posa sur sa poitrine. Son point faible, elle le savait parfaitement.

_ Il nous regarde ?

_ Y a des chances, oui.

_...Je voudrais pas me prendre une autre gifle, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça te plais.

Au lieu d'une claque bien sentie ou d'un faux sourire, elle préféra se montrer honnête.

_ J'ai vite compris que résister rendait les choses ...plus douloureuses.

Le visage de son amie s'assombrit et même s'il n'était pas du genre a se préoccuper des sentiments des autres, cette fois il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur.

Shikamaru replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux rose derrière l'oreille de son amie et laissa glisser sa main le long de sa mâchoire. Elle la recouvrit de la sienne et en embrassa la paume quand celle-ci arriva à hauteur de sa bouche. Les yeux clos, elle en apprécia la douceur.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, ...je crois y avoir pris goût. Un peu comme une drogue qui prend possession de mon corps, mon pouls s'accélère...

Elle fit glisser leurs deux mains jointes jusqu'à son cœur pour qu'il entende les battements.

_ ... Je me laisse enfin aller et je ne pense plus à rien... à rien si ce n'est au plaisir qui coule dans mes veines.

_ Et l'amour dans tout ça ? T'en fais quoi ?

_ C'est censé être moi la fleur bleue du groupe. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

_ Ca répond pas a ma question. Fit-il remarquer un peu durement.

_ L'amour ? ...Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un genjutsu. Quand on se libère de son emprise, on se rend compte qu'il s'agissait d'un écran de fumée.

_ J'ai du mal a croire que ces mots sortent de ta bouche. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

_ ...On croirait entendre Kakashi. Répondit-elle amèrement en essayant de se lever, mais il la retint par les deux hanches.

_ Tu as changé depuis la grande guerre.

_ Non. ...avant ça. ...Ca date du jour où j'ai décidé de tuer de mes mains celui que j'ai cru aimer.

_ ...J'y suis pour quelque chose si je me souviens bien.

Ils s'étudièrent quelques secondes, se remémorant ce jour où, sous la toile de tente, il lui avait annoncé quelques vérités.

_ Je suis la seule responsable.

_ C'est pas un fardeau que tu dois porter seule tu sais.

_ J'y tiens à mon fardeau. ...Je m'y suis même attachée.

Il n'était pas très calé en psychologie, mais son instinct lui souffla que le programme I.S. n'avait en rien aidé Sakura a devenir la femme qu'elle aurait pu être. Comment derrière tous ses sourires et sa joie de vivre apparente, pouvait-elle cacher des blessures qui n'étaient pourtant un secret pour personne ?

La discussion semblait close, et de toute manière elle n'était pas disposée à l'écouter. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Kakashi, lui seul avait un semblant d'autorité sur Sakura. Lui et Tsunade.

Le ninja copieur n'était effectivement pas loin. Depuis le toit de la résidence, adossé à une cheminée carrée dont la cape le protégeait sommairement du soleil. Il n'avait rien entendu de leur échange et ne fut pas surpris de voir le jeune homme repousser les avances de sa protégée.

Sa phase « séduction » s'était elle aussi soldée par un échec à l'époque... . Il était pourtant resté calme quand Kurenai l'avait déshabillé, mais sans prévenir, il l'avait assommé avec un livre, et dans un rapport de cause à effet, leur sensei s'était étranglé avec un noyau de cerise.

Il avait pu poursuivre sa lecture en paix, sans donner l'impression d'avoir paniqué.

Mais un regard en bas lui fit comprendre que ça ne se passerait pas forcément de la même manière avec la nouvelle génération, et après tout, les schémas ne sont pas obligés de se reproduire. Il vit Sakura tirer le bras du jeune homme, l'obligeant a se lever et garda sa main prisonnière de la sienne en remontant une petite allée jusqu'au mur de roche. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et sauta sur quelques pierres apparentes pour se retrouver cachée derrière un rideau d'eau.

Shikamaru sembla hésiter. Kakashi se redressa pour ne rien louper, et ne vit plus grand-chose une fois que les deux jeunes furent à l'abri de son regard, derrière la cascade qui alimentait le bassin.

Elle avait su prendre le jeune homme dans ses filets. Elle aurait une bonne note.

Pendant ce temps, dans le petit renfoncement qu'on dira naturel, deux jeune tout fraichement sortit de l'adolescence se regardaient en chien de faïence.

_ J'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

_ Tu m'as pourtant suivit jusqu'ici.

_ Mais...

_ ...N'est-il pas préférable que ça se passe dans un cadre comme celui-ci plutôt que d'y être contrains et forcés au cours d'une mission ?

Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour le coincer contre la roche.

_ Et je te l'ai dit, j'en ai envie. ...Très envie.

Il résista autant que possible, mais les mains de Sakura commençaient a le déshabiller, tirant sur son tee-shirt pour le dégager tandis que sa bouche et ses lèvres erraient dans son cou, l'obligeant a humecter les siennes nerveusement.

Sa petite robe était partiellement mouillée, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de la transparence du tissu pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui elle portait une culotte et a en croire l'avancée de ses mains vers le bouton de son pantalon, il ne garderait pas son caleçon bien longtemps.

Il aurait voulu riposter, mais pour dire quoi ? Qu'il voulait attendre la femme de sa vie ? Que ce n'était pas elle et qu'il aurait préféré faire une partie de shôgi... . Mais elle, elle n'avait pas eu ce choix. ...Il lui sembla donc déplacé de faire la moindre remarque, sans parler des doigts qui se glissaient déjà a l'intérieur de son...

_ S... Sakura !

_ ...Tu aimes ça ?

Il serra mâchoires et paupières.

Evidemment qu'il appréciait la caresse, il était déjà dur au possible dans sa main et elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à son sensei. Tant pour la forme que sa rapidité d'éveil.

Un grognement finit par répondre à sa question. De sa hauteur, il se saisit de la nuque de Sakura et l'obligea a relever la tête vers lui. Crispé, il réussit quand même a articuler quelques mots.

_ T... t'es pas obligée de faire ça.

Mais la jeune femme resserra sa main sur sa prise tout en trouvant les lèvres de Shikamaru avec les siennes. Ils n'en étaient pas a leur premier baiser entrecoupés par des soupirs de plaisirs, sauf que cette fois, c'était la voix du brun qui résonnait contre les parois.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait à vive allure accentua la sensation d'étourdissement qui le saisit. Sakura le délaissa, elle avait besoin de ses deux mains pour le déshabiller et il se laissa faire, encore abasourdit. Quand il se retrouva dans le plus simple appareil, son sexe dressé honteusement entre eux, il céda a ses instincts les plus primitifs.

La petite robe ne résista pas longtemps, tout comme son intention d'y aller doucement. Shikamaru la colla contre lui et leurs langues se livrèrent une bataille d'assoiffées. Sa culotte descendit le long de ses jambes, repoussée anarchiquement vers le bas, puis tomba à ses pieds. Sakura eut juste le temps de s'en dégager que le jeune homme inversa leurs positions, la plaçant sur une assise de pierre, se glissant entre ses jambes, les mains dans le bas de son dos cambré, sa poitrine contre son torse.

Etait-ce là la fameuse « fougue de la jeunesse » ?

Penser à Gai sensei, là, maintenant, n'était pas une brillante idée, alors la jeune femme le chasse vite et loin cette phrase de son esprit.

Skikamaru était tiraillé. L'envie, le désir, le devoir, le respect dut à sa camarade, les remords, la chaleur de son corps, celle des bains, la vapeur, l'humidité, ses mains qui glissaient sur sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, le souffle haché de la jeune femme, son sexe qui frottait contre le sien, ses mouvements de hanches...

Bon sang, il risquait de jouir avant même de l'avoir pénétrée.

Heureusement, Sakura reprit les choses en main et le guida en elle. Désormais incapables de faire machine arrière. Son bassin bougea de lui-même et le jeune homme s'engouffra dans sa chair, ...il la sentait s'ouvrir à mesure qu'il progressait.

Une sensation incroyable.

Le jeune brun avait déjà vu Kakashi la prendre et il l'avait déjà caressé très intimement, mais jamais il n'aurait cru possible que ce soit si doux, si chaud..., si accueillant.

Il se retenait et elle s'en amusa, puis passa sa main sur son visage pour l'encourager, l'autre reposant sur son torse musclé.

_ Shikamaru... S'il te plaît...

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre sa supplique, elle bougea les hanches. Il s'effondra sur elle en gémissant. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, et, saisi d'un besoin irrépressible, entama une danse faite d'aller et retour.

C'est ainsi que faisait Kakashi.

Mais il avait 20 ans, c'était sa première fois et Sakura était... elle semblait épanouie dans ses bras. Il se laissa entrainer par l'ardeur de ses sentiments, accéléra le mouvement et la sentit se tendre davantage. Des plaintes régulières s'échappaient de leurs lèvres entrouvertes et, porté par son élan, il ne fut plus en mesure de penser a autre chose qu'à son plaisir.

Des cris plus aigus et plus rapprochés entres eux emplirent la petite cavité. Il entrait et sortait d'elle presque entièrement, a un rythme de moins en moins contrôlé, comme un animal. Il tenait les hanches de Sakura et enfouit son visage dans le creux de cou. Elle fit de même sauf que ses jambes se resserrèrent autour du corps du jeune homme, à hauteur de ses fesses. Leurs mouvements devinrent compulsifs, brutaux, et dans une ultime tentative de retarder l'inévitable, il s'oublia en elle, libérant enfin cette tension qui se jouait de lui depuis plusieurs jours.

Shikamaru avait déjà sentit Sakura se contracter autour de ses doigts, mais force est de constater qu'autour de son sexe bandé, le ressentit était tout autre.

Epuisé et comblé, il se laissa tomber sur elle. Ils haletèrent, visage contre visage, mais parfois s'arrêtèrent de respirer, leurs muscles se crispant de nouveau quand d'autres spasmes s'emparèrent d'eux.

Sakura chercha de l'air en hauteur et le Nara sembla revenir a lui. N'osant faire le moindre mouvement avec son corps, il se contenta de redresser la tête et laissa trainer ses lèvres de la base du cou de Sakura jusqu'à son menton.

Ils partagèrent un autre baiser tinté de toutes sortes d'émotions, et même s'il n'était pas question d'amour, il y avait maintenant entre eux une infinie tendresse.

_ ...Je t'ai blessé ? Demanda-t-il timidement, contre son oreille.

_ Non. Tu as été parfait. Le rassura-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'une caresse sur les muscles de son dos.

Il sortit d'elle et l'aida a se redresser. Elle serra rapidement ses cuisses et se laissa entrainer jusque dans ses bras.

_ Sakura...

_ Oui ?

Mais il ne sut pas quoi dire. Ni 'Merci' ni 'désolé' ne semblèrent appropriés, alors il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

A bonne distance de là, le livre de Kakashi se referma sur lui-même.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le ninja copieur n'était pas d'un naturel possessif, mais allez savoir pourquoi, lors de la soirée qui suivi, il régnait un calme étrangement froid dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

La jeune femme s'était quand même endormie, épuisée.

Shikamaru, lui, réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

_ Sensei ?

_ ...Humm ?

_ Y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Sakura.

_ ...Je sais. Répondit Kakashi, lourd de sens.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance générale sembla s'être apaisée. Il faut dire qu'au saut du lit (vers midi, précisons), les deux hommes avaient retrouvé une Sakura enjouée et pleine d'entrain. Eux par contre, ils avaient encore la tête dans l'...oreiller !

_ Bonjour vous deux ! Regardez, je suis sortie ce matin et j'ai ramené de quoi faire des 'boulettes de Konoha' !

_ ...Sakura chan... . Commença Kakashi, à peine éveillé. Le service est compris ici.

_ Je sais, mais j'avais envie de cuisiner.

Affairée devant une plaque de cuisson, elle posa quelques spécimens sur une assiette qu'elle leur présenta sous le nez une fois qu'ils furent installés.

_ C'est que... au réveil, ça va avoir du mal a passer.

_ Shikamaru, ne fais pas le difficile. Sakura s'est donnée de la peine, alors on va manger ces...

Du bout de ses baguettes, il étudia ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Etait-ce au moins comestible ? En tout cas, ça ne ressemblait en rien aux boulettes de Konoha, si ce n'était la forme à-peu-près arrondie. Quant à l'odeur... elle leur provoqua un haut le cœur.

_ ...Galère. Murmura le brun pour lui-même.

Ils se forcèrent donc a manger du bout des lèvres sous le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme ravie.

_ Tu ne nous accompagnes pas ?

_ Non, j'ai grignoté toutes sortes d'ingrédients avant de les mélanger ensemble, je n'ai plus faim.

_ ...Tu veux dire que tout ça... c'est rien que pour nous ?

Ils étudièrent le plat qui débordait de nourriture... . Jamais, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde ils ne pourraient ingurgiter autant de boulettes. Déjà qu'une... .

Heureusement, le père de Shikamaru et l'expérience de Kakashi leurs avaient appris a ne jamais critiquer la cuisine d'une femme sous peine de représailles.

_ Vous faites une drôle de tête... Ce n'est pas assez épicé ?

Grand dieu si, c'était même bien trop épicé ! Mais pour ne pas la décevoir, Kakashi prit son ton le plus solennel.

_ C'est délicieux, tu t'es surpassé Sakura et nous t'en remercions, cependant, nous avons du travail qui nous attend.

Shikamaru remercia intérieurement le ninja copieur en reposant sa boulette à peine entamée sur le coin de l'assiette. Le devoir avant tout ! ...La jeune femme s'en retourna donc vers ses fourneaux pour tout ranger.

_ Merci sensei, je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté une bouchée de plus.

_ M'en parle pas, il faut que je change mon masque de toute urgence... Heureusement que la leçon d'aujourd'hui s'annonce longue, on aura un prétexte pour les jeter d'ici ce soir.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai fait suffisamment pour deux jours. Annonça la fleur de cerisier tout sourire. ...Je les mets dans le réfrigérateur !

...Misère...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Kakashi avait installé les deux jeunes dans une pièce qui ne servait apparemment pas à grand-chose le temps d'aller chercher son sac de voyage, et au passage, débrancher le frigo.

Ses deux élèves s'étaient montrés attentifs, il faut dire que ce n'était pas évident de s'en sortir avec une corde longue de vingt mètres de long. Sakura avait gardé ses sous-vêtements pour la démonstration, se laissant ficeler comme un rôti, ou suspendre à une poutre dans des positions plus ou moins équivoques.

_ L'homme est un drôle d'animal. Dit-il à ses élèves, l'un d'eux étant attaché par deux mètres de haut en position fœtale, les bras le long du corps reliés à ses chevilles, elles-mêmes reliées à un nœud dans le bas de son dos.

Nœud qui tirait sur les liens autour de son cou si elle esquissait le moindre mouvement.

_ Il aime contrôler ses semblables.

Sans prévenir, il coupa une corde et s'est une autre, un peu plus lâche, qui prit le relais, assurant un minimum de sécurité à la jeune femme tombée d'un bon mètre. Le choc de la chute sur ses muscles et articulations la fit crier de douleur.

_ Voir une certaine crainte dans leurs yeux ajoute un petit quelque chose à son sentiment de supériorité.

Il s'approcha de Sakura et tendit la main vers elle. Au lieu de la caresse attendue, il la fit tourner tout doucement sur elle-même.

_ Certains pensent qu'une femme peut servir d'objet décoratif...

Il fit cesser tout mouvement de rotation et descendit sa main sur une cuisse tremblante.

_ D'autres veulent juste jouer avec comme s'ils venaient de recevoir un petit chiot. Ce qui compte, c'est de les laisser croire qu'ils ont le pouvoir.

_ ...Kakashi, arrêtez... je...

_ Tu comprends vite. Dit le ninja moqueur, sachant qu'elle faisait allusion à l'inconfort de la situation et non à son explication.

_ Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Insista quand même Sakura.

_ ...Pour ce que 'la cible' en a à faire... . Dis-lui plutôt que tu as peur et que tu ne veux pas qu'il te touche, ça l'excitera et ton calvaire n'en sera que plus court.

_ ...Nooonn...

_ Sakura chaaan... je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Sakura regarda le sol sous elle et imagina des pics ensanglantées. Elle puisa dans son imagination si fort que quand elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers son 'tortionnaire', elle ne tremblait plus seulement des cuisses, mais de tout son corps.

_ ...Je, je vous en prie, ...ne me faites pas de mal !

_ C'est beaucoup mieux.

Comme on félicite un chien, il la gratta derrière l'oreille... . Sitôt, la jeune femme cessa de faire semblant et lui adressa une moue pas des plus ravie.

Il la sentit sur le point de s'énerver alors il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

_ Quelle corde dois-je couper maintenant ?

_ ...Pour la libérer ou pour lui mettre la tête en bas ?

_ La libérer.

Mais Kakashi y regarda de plus près, le jeune stratège avait de l'avenir dans le domaine puisqu'il ne s'était lui-même pas aperçu de l'alternative possible.

_ Celle-ci. Dit Shikamaru

_ Bien. Je te laisse faire.

Il s'exécuta et tacha de rattraper la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Le professeur leur enseigna ensuite tout un tas d'autres positions possibles, puis il montra a Sakura comment se dégager seule en cas d'urgence. Et pour cette fois seulement, il l'avait autorisé a se servir de son chakra.

_ Un problème Shikamaru ?

Le jeune Nara déploya son Kage mane no jutsu, et le résultat fut somme tout intéressant...

Ce fut une leçon particulièrement instructive et qui pourrait soi-disant leur être utile dans des tas d'autres situations que pour les missions de type I.S. 'Soi-disant', parce que le jeune homme se voyait mal suspendre une ennemi les jambes écartées ou les fesses en l'air... .

C'est avec de nombreuses traces rouges et rectilignes sur le corps que Sakura pu enfin souffler. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et les deux hommes durent l'aider a se vêtir.

Heureusement qu'elle guérissait vite puisque le frigo les avait lâchement abandonné. Kakashi proposa alors de les emmener manger dehors, ça leur changerait de la cuisine de la pension en plus de changer d'air.

Tout ça aux frais de l'Hokage, bien évidemment.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Kakashi sensei ?

_ Hum ?

Tous trois alignés au bar, la femme au centre, Shikamaru s'était enfin décidé a poser une question qui le titillait.

_ A quoi servent les étriers que j'ai vus dans votre sac ?

_ C'est la leçon de demain. Shizune a eu la gentillesse de me prêter les siens.

_ Les siens ?

_ Ceux de l'hôpital. Rectifia-t-il.

_ Si je dois subir un examen gynécologique, j'aimerais autant qu'il soit pratiqué par un vrai médecin. Fit remarquer Sakura sans se démonter, avant de porter le verre de sake à ses lèvres.

_ ...Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des médecines alternatives ?

L'alcool aidant, la jeune femme se mit a rougir en observant le fond de son verre vide, quelques mèches de ses cheveux couvrant partiellement son visage.

Une nouvelle tournée fut servie...

_ ...Sakura chan ?

_ Oui sensei ?

_ Tu vois le type au fond ?

_ Celui avec une veste verte ?

_ Non, celui qui bois seul, plus à droite.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Je te donne 15 minutes pour l'attirer dans la ruelle derrière le bar. Annonça le professeur en se levant de son siège.

Un petit signe adressé à Shikamaru fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il devait le suivre dehors.

_ Mais...

Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez difficile comme ça !

_ 15 minutes, pas une de plus.

Ils quittèrent l'établissement et seul Shikamaru lança un regard arrière lui.

La kunoichi observa alors plus attentivement sa 'cible'... L'homme n'était pas plus agréable que ça a regarder, il devait avoir l'âge de Kakashi et exerçait certainement la profession de menuisier a en croire l'état de ses mains. Peut-être même forgeron si on prenait en compte sa carrure imposante.

Sakura réclama un autre verre au serveur et prit une minute pour réfléchir au type d'approche qui conviendrait le mieux.

Ino avait toujours eu des conseils foireux, mais tomber dans les bras d'un homme en feignant l'ivresse, y a pas a dire, ça marche ! ...C'est avec une voix toute confuse qu'elle présenta ses excuses et tenta de se relever, pour mieux s'écrouler de nouveau.

Il lui avait alors demandé si elle était accompagnée, s'il y avait quelqu'un a prévenir, mais ses grands yeux verts près a s'emplir de larmes lui firent comprendre qu'elle était seule et abandonnée. Tout homme qui se respecte un minimum ne l'aurait pas laissé rentrer seule jusqu'à son hôtel dans une ville qui lui était inconnue.

Dehors, Kakashi attendait, le dos en appuis sur une palissade de bois. Près de lui, Shikamaru restait statique, les mains dans les poches.

_ Vous faites ça pour assouvir vos instincts pervers ?

_ Y a de l'idée. Mentit le ninja qui n'avait aucune envie de rire pour le moment.

_ Sakura est...

_ Elle est ainsi depuis des semaines. Coupa-t-il. Il faut juste attendre qu'elle craque. Je n'en suis pas a ma première tentative.

_ ...Pour ne pas que ça arrive en mission ?

_ Exact.

Le jeune homme imita son ainé et s'adossa à la palissade.

_ ...Kurenai sensei est passée par là ?

_ Il y a 11 ans, dans ce même bar, et tu imposeras la même épreuve à une jeune fille dans quelques années.

_ Je préfère ne pas y penser.

_ Vaut mieux pas effectivement, ce serait un peu douteux. Elle doit avoir à peine dix ans pour l'instant. Dit-il songeur en relevant le visage de son bouquin.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Shikamaru pour ressentir sa grimace.

Un bruit dans la ruelle attira leur attention. Il n'avait fallu que 5 minutes à la jeune femme, réflexion y comprit, pour trainer dehors l'ahuri qui ferait office d'exercice.

Sakura sentit les présences de ses compagnons et se dirigea droit vers celles-ci, mais de l'autre côté de la palissade. C'est à l'endroit même où se tenait Kakashi qu'elle s'adossa également, comme pour l'agacer.

Elle entraina celui qui était finalement bucheron freelance contre elle et, par une gestuelle suggestive, lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. L'homme sourit béatement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on lui faisait ce genre de proposition. Bien décidée a se venger de son sensei, et l'alcool aidant, elle fit appel à son côté un peu garce qu'il détestait tant. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui faire remarquer, elle n'avait senti à plusieurs reprises.

_ On voit que tu exerces un métier manuel, je n'ai jamaiiis connu d'homme aussi précis...

Elle sourit et il crut que c'était pour lui. Il n'avait pourtant fait que capturer un sein pour le moment...

_ Ne perdons pas de temps, prends-moi vite et fort ! Dit-elle en se retournant contre le bois, une main à hauteur de son visage, l'autre sur ses fesses pour relever sa jupe rose pâle.

Le regard de Kakashi s'obscurcit.

_ Heu... là, comme ça ?

_ Dépêche-toi, ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas eu droit a un vrai orgasme. Susurra-t-elle contre la planche, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres.

Cette position avait le mérite de ne pas l'obliger a regarder ni embrasser ce gars au teint grisâtre.

Les deux hommes de l'autre côté échangèrent un regard... . 'Elle se fout de ma gueule ? ' Demanda le ninja copieur silencieusement. Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru lui sourit. C'était certain, Sakura se fichait ouvertement de lui, et avec une intelligence qu'il admirait.

_ Ohh, ...tu as été bien gâté par la nature. ...Ca me change !

Il se retint de déchirer les pages de son livre, d'une part, parce que ce n'était pas son genre, d'une autre, parce que le pauvre bouquin n'y était pour rien... . Mais avant que les choses ne se concrétisent vraiment, son bras transperça la paroi, juste au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, et de sa main il saisit l'homme par le cou.

Il avait beau faire deux fois sa taille, il le souleva du sol et le jeta au loin en le traitant d'immonde pervers.

Sakura qui était tombée au sol, tenta de réprimer son sourire.

_ Sensei, je crois que de vous deux, c'est vous le pervers.

_ Ferme-là. On rentre.

Il remonta la ruelle. Shikamaru se tourna vers Sakura, lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit pour se relever, puis il suivit les traces de Kakashi, les deux bras relevés et les mains derrière la nuque.

Le professeur attendait que Sakura craque, mais c'est lui qui avait cédé le premier... . Tel était pris qui croyait prendre, pensa le Nara avec amusement.

Restée seule, la jeune femme remit ses vêtements en ordre

_ Tsunade sama, j'espère que ça répond à vos attentes.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ce soir, Sakura n'avait pas envie de rester en froid avec son sensei. L'ambiance dans le pavillon était encore plus tendue que la veille mais cette fois elle n'était pas fatiguée et n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner. Elle se déchaussa dans l'entrée et remonta le couloir. Kakashi était debout devant les portes grandes ouvertes, il regardait le jardin, pensif.

_ ...Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Je pense même qu'il m'aurait sagement raccompagné si je n'avais pas eu pour mission de le séduire.

_ ...Parce que d'après toi, ce à quoi j'ai assisté ce soir, c'était de la séduction ?

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours derrière lui.

_ Sakura, tu avais juste l'air d'une professionnelle du sexe.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous essayez de faire de moi ?

Il se retourna et marcha aussi calmement que possible jusqu'à elle.

_ On aurait été se servir au bordel de la zone sud si ça avait été ce qu'on attendait d'une I.S. Tu es une kunoichi, pas une banale prostituée de plus sur le marché.

_ ...Pourtant, Konoha me paye pour écarter les cuisses. Dit-elle pour se chercher une excuse, tête baissée, consciente d'avoir déçue Kakashi quoiqu'encore en colère contre lui. Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres.

Il lui adressa un regard qu'elle n'aimait pas. Comme Kurenai le lui avait fait remarquer, elle n'avait jamais déçu un de ces professeurs, et cette sensation était plus qu'inconfortable.

_ On peut pas faire plus vulgaire comme performance. Ne recommence jamais ça.

Elle s'effondra à genou, les yeux cloués sur le plancher.

Le Juunin n'avait pas voulu se montrer si dur, mais le message devait passer... . Il passa près d'elle pour se diriger vers la chambre.

_ On plie bagage à l'aube. On rentre.

_ ...Kaka sensei.

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

_ ...Je vous déteste.

C'était justifié, il venait de la comparer à une pute de bas étage. Ces mots lui firent mal, mais pas plus que le ton sur lequel ils avaient été prononcés.

_ ...C'est pas trop tôt.

Il poursuivit sa route, dépourvu de la moindre compassion et entra dans la chambre où un Shikamaru, étendu de tout son long, n'avait rien manqué de la conversation.

Ce soir-là, Sakura dormi à même le sol, sous le patio.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quatre heures de Konoha, mais la nuit prenait place et Sakura trébuchait au moindre caillou sur sa route. La jeune femme marchait comme un zombi depuis leur départ, et comme à l'aller, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. En fait, personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient salué le vieil homme qui tenait la pension.

Las, Kakashi décida d'établir un camp de fortune en s'enfonçant un peu dans la forêt, puis posa son sac.

_ J'entends le bruit d'un cours d'eau, je vais nous ramener de quoi manger.

Sans attendre il sauta sur une branche et les laissa seuls, ravi de quitter cette ambiance de plus en plus pesante.

_ Tout va bien Sakura ?

_ ...Ca ira, merci.

Le jeune homme resta debout alors qu'elle s'avachissait au sol.

_ Toute cette histoire t'aura au moins permis d'échapper aux étriers.

_ ...C'est déjà ça.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

_ T'inquiètes pas va, il finira par se calmer.

_ ...Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Le brun se laissa glisser contre un arbre et la laissa poursuivre.

_ ...S'ils avaient choisis Naruto à ta place, il lui aurait déjà refait le portrait.

Loin de prendre ceci comme une insulte, il croisa ses bras derrière la tête et essaya de regarder le ciel à travers le feuillage.

_ Naruto était hors course depuis le début.

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

_ N'oublie pas qu'il sera Hokage un jour, c'est lui qui t'assigneras ces missions. Chacun son job.

Sakura se figea.

Un jour, ...un jour Naruto serait au courant de tout... . Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt ? ...Son meilleur ami prendrait connaissance du programme comme les dirigeants avant lui. C'était si évident...

La motte de terre près d'elle fit les frais ce cette prise de conscience. Elle trouva la force de se lever, manqua à nouveau de tomber et se raccrocha à l'arbre le plus proche en tachant de cacher son regard dans lequel naissait des larmes qui ne tarderaient pas a couler le long de ses joues.

_ ...Pitié non... . Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même sous le regard inquiet de Shikamaru.

_ Sakura ?

_ Pas Naruto... . Continua la jeune femme, sur le même ton avant de prendre la fuite, puisant dans une force nouvelle, motivée par la douleur et la honte qui s'infiltrait en elle.

_ ...SAKURA !

La jeune femme avait déjà disparue et à peine eut-il le temps de se relever que Kakashi apparaissait.

_ Un problème ?

_ J'crois que j'ai dit une connerie.

_ ...Laquelle ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Naruto était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà plein. Kakashi l'avait bien compris. C'est avec un regard inquiet qu'il parcouru la forêt, la repérant à l'odeur jusqu'à atteindre le lac alimenté par la rivière en contrebas de la falaise.

Il scruta l'horizon avec son sharingan. Rien, plus une trace de la jeune femme dans les environs. Les battements sourds de son cœur résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, la respiration figée, il jeta un œil à la surface de l'eau... et plongea sans attendre. La chute de trois mètres lui permettant de prendre l'élan nécessaire pour s'enfoncer dans la noirceur des profondeurs.

Sakura avait trébuché... . Certes ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée, mais maintenant qu'elle se sentait aspirée vers le fonds, les yeux à moitiés ouverts, elle regardait la surface qui miroitait une lumière renvoyée par la lune s'éloigner progressivement, avec une attitude passive.

Une forme sombre passa devant elle, elle en distingua les trais assombris par le contre-jour. Lui ne manqua pas le léger mouvement de ses pupilles, et son visage vide de toute expression.

Quelque chose lui saisit le poignet et c'est à cet instant qu'elle perdit connaissance. Quelques bulles s'échappèrent de sa bouche entrouverte, alors sans attendre, Kakashi la sortit de l'eau et se propulsa sur la rive la plus proche.

Sakura interne dans ses bras fini par se mettre à tousser. De soulagement, il laissa ses fesses tomber sur le sol et se ficha pas mal de son manque cruel d'oxygène puisqu'il la tira vers lui, entre ses jambes, et la serra aussi fort que possible.

Ses quintes de toux se transformèrent en pleurs silencieux. Accrochée au bras de celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie, la jeune femme se laissa enfin aller a extérioriser ses sentiments.

Kakashi embrassa et caressa ses cheveux tout en resserrant son étreinte. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il devait les fermer plus fort encore pour chasser ce regard qu'il avait capturé au fond de l'eau. Il ne savait rien des circonstances de 'l'accident', mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme n'avait pas cherché a lutter, et pour lui, c'était pire que tout. Jamais il ne pardonnerait l'abandon face aux difficultés de la vie, et jamais il ne se serait pardonné si le pire s'était produit ce soir.

_ ...Sakura . ...Déteste-moi autant que tu voudras, frappe-moi si ça peut te faire du bien, ...mais ne refais jamais... jamais ça. Tu m'entends ? ...Jamais.

Elle ne chercha a réfuter, ...elle savait très bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

« ...Pourquoi ? » « ...Pourquoi moi ? » « Pourquoi avoir pris ma vie ? », Ces questions résonnaient dans sa tête malgré le fait qu'elle en connaissait les réponses. N'ayant aucune envie d'entendre à nouveau que le monde était ainsi fait, qu'elle ne faisait partie d'aucun clan en plus d'être plutôt jolie, et que de toute façon, elle avait déjà prêté serment de vouer sa vie a Konoha... Elle préféra se taire et ses pleures redoublèrent.

Ce soir, elle en voulait aux hommes, elle en voulait aux dirigeants, et à l'espèce humaine de manière générale. ...Surtout, à lui. Elle lui répéta alors ces quelques mots prononcés la veille au soir, mais loin du ton cinglant, le ressentit était différent.

_ Je... je vous déteste.

C'était pire cette fois-ci.

Il ne chercha pas a contrer ses petits coups sur son torse, vides de toute énergie et pourtant si expressifs.

_...Je me déteste aussi. Murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte comme l'aurait fait un boa constrictor pour mieux calmer sa victime.

L'effet se fit sentir progressivement, et alors qu'il la sentait se détendre dans ses bras -la fatigue y étant certainement pour quelque chose-, il lui sembla entendre un autre sanglot.

_ Mais... Naruto... Je ne veux pas...

Kakashi connaissait mieux que personne la relation tissée au fil des années entre ses deux élèves. Une franche camaraderie, un respect mutuel, une confiance inébranlable... . Toutes ces qualités seraient mises à mal le jour où il faudrait expliquer au futur chef les sombres rouages du monde ninja.

_ Je sais. ...Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour encaisser ses attaques. ...Je serais là... . Répéta-t-il en la berçant comme une enfant.

Ils restèrent assis, trempés et sans bouger durant une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'endorme dans ses bras. Il la porta alors au campement provisoire où Shikamaru avait installé une couverture près du feu. Kakashi y allongea Sakura, la déshabilla, la sécha et la recouvrit pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Puis Il s'assit près d'elle, ne la quitta pas des yeux, et veilla sur elle jusqu'au petit jour.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Passer les portes de Konoha fut pour chacun un réel soulagement. ... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une masse orange aux cheveux blonds ne leur saute dessus en les pointant du doigt.

_ KAKA SENSEI ! ...Comment avez-vous pu me laisser sur la touche pour une mission de rang S ? Je suis bien plus fort que cet empafé de Shikamaru ! Dit-il en changeant subtilement la trajectoire de son doigt.

_ ...Yo Naruto. Salua-t-il de la main.

_ J'ai fait savoir à la vielle ce que je pensais de tout ça !

_ Tu lui a montré ton postérieur ?

_ ...Pas qu'une fois. Avoua-t-il, penaud en se grattant le crane. ...SAKURA CHAAAN ! Allons manger ensemble chez Ichiraku, tu dois être exténuée, ça va te requinquer et je veux que tu me raconte tous les détails de la mission !

_ C'est-à-dire que...

_ C'était une mission diplomatique. Annonça Shikamaru, sortant tout le monde d'un embarras grandissant. Pas le moindre combat. Tu te serais fait chier comme un rat mort en plus de saborder le processus de paix.

_ Ah... mouais...

Effectivement, la mission intéressait beaucoup moins le Jinchuriki subitement.

_ ...Ca ne nous empêcheras pas de profiter d'un bon ramen ! C'est une étape obligatoire quand on rentre de mission !

_ Naruto, je t'assure que je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il la prit par la main et l'entraina dans les rues du village.

Les deux autres restèrent seuls et silencieux. Naruto était sans nul doute la dernière personne que souhaitait voir Sakura aujourd'hui, mais ils avaient déjà disparus au coin d'une rue.

_ ... Elle a fini par craquer. Vous êtes content ?

Kakashi lui adressa un regard qu'on aurait pu traduire par « fais ton malin, tu verras ce qui t'attends demain. »

Le Chuunin haussa les épaules, inconscient de l'épreuve qui l'attendait dans les jours à venir et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ J'étais tellement content de te revoir Sakura chan, que je n'ai pas pensé a proposer aux autres de nous accompagner.

_ ...Ce n'est pas plus mal. Marmonna-t-elle à voix basse

Mais le kyubi avait l'ouïe fine et n'en manqua mot.

_ J'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines avec eux, et je suis contente de pouvoir profiter un peu de toi ! Ajouta-t-elle, faussement enjouée pour répondre à sa question muette.

Elle profita de son sourire béat pour cacher sa gêne.

« _Un jour, Naruto saurait... ._ »

Elle se promit de tout faire pour que Tsunade ne meurt jamais et occupe ses fonctions pendant les cinquante prochaines années. Même si elle savait cela impossible, cette idée la réconforta.

_ C'est comme un vrai rendez-vous alors, juste toi et moi !

_ ...Idiot !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Ohhh... Oh ouiii !... Oui comme ça... Hhmmmm...

Cet instant de grâce et de volupté s'acheva par un orgasme digne de ce nom.

S'en suivit une trainée humide d'un sexe encore en état de transe, jusque sur un ventre qui imitait le mouvement de ses poumons, entre ses seins, puis dans son cou...

_ ...Yo !

Tout mouvement cessa.

_ ...Kakashi ? ...J'espère que c'est une blague.

_ Bonsoir Hokage sama. Salua-t-il en insistant sur le titre honorifique qu'il ne lui accordait que très rarement. ...Shizune sempai.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. L'une plus ou moins cachée derrière l'autre, mais une barre rouge sur les joues de chacune. Le ninja copieur était accroupi sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et leur fit un petit signe de la main.

_ Ravi de voir que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Kakashi ? On a envahi Konoha ? Il y a le feu à la tour Hokage ? Tu as intérêt d'avoir une excuse en béton armé pour oser... .

_ Du calme, du calme...

_ Et si c'est pour nous proposer ENCORE tes 'services', saches que nous n'en avons absolument pas besoin !

_ J'ai pu m'en rendre compte. ...Mais je ne vous ai pas encore présenté Kakaoutchou ? J'en toucherais un mot a Kurenai, elle en fabriquera un 'rien-que-pour-vous'. Finit-il en dessinant dans le vide un modèle plus long aux deux bouts arrondis.

Mais passer du rire à un sérieux on ne peut plus solennel, il savait faire.

_ Trêve de plaisanterie, Sakura a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

Ni une ni deux, l'Hokage fit son possible pour remettre les pans de son kimono en place sous la couverture encombrante. Elle se débâtit avec celle-ci et réussit a se lever sous le regard de sa compagne horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_ Sakura... . Murmura-t-elle tandis que Tsunade arrivait a hauteur de Kakashi.

_ ...Comment va-t-elle maintenant ?

_ Je pense qu'une petite pause ne serait pas superflue.

_ Hmm... Bien entendu. Mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous.

_ Je sais.

_ La mission doit débuter impérativement avant la fin du mois.

_ Ce qui nous laisse encore trois semaines. ...J'ai eu le temps d'y penser sur la route du retour et il m'est venu une idée.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura s'était réveillée en sursaut. Le rêve, disons plutôt le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire l'avait laissé haletante et couverte de sueur et elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher à en comprendre la signification, que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte avec énergie.

D'une démarche mal assurée, elle se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée et se frotta une dernière fois les yeux avant de demander...

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Sakura chan ? ...C'est Shizune ! Ouvre, il faut que je te parle.

Elle fit tourner le verrou et entrouvrit seulement la porte. La brune ne réussit pas a cacher sa grimace en apercevant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'apprentie médecin.

_ ...Vous voulez ?

_ Je... Nous avons des problèmes à l'hôpital et heu... je sais qu'on devait te laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ton entrainement spécial et Tsunade sama a été très clair sur ce sujet, d'ailleurs elle ne sait pas que je suis ici, mais une épidémie de coqueluche sévit chez les enfants en bas âges et nous manquons cruellement de personnel.

Sakura tenta de se reprendre.

_ Un enfant sur trois est touché, la situation s'annonce critique.

_ Shizune, ...Vous, vous savez bien que je serais toujours disponible pour l'hôpital.

Malgré la fatigue (bien qu'elle ait dormi plus de 12 heures d'affilé) la désignée ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand.

_ Sakura, va prendre une douche avant. Le but n'est pas d'effrayer les enfants pour qu'ils rentrent plus vite chez eux. ...Quoique c'est une idée à creuser. ...J'espère que Kakashi ne m'en voudras pas d'emprunter sur son temps de formation.

_ ...Je vais me préparer, je serais dans le service de pédiatrie d'ici une heure.

_ Parfais ! Dit-elle ravie avant que la porte ne se referme sur son sourire. Un sourire exagéré, qui s'effaça aussitôt.

Kakashi n'avait pas tort, la situation était critique.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura était prisonnière entre deux mondes sans savoir lequel choisir, comme si une masse nuageuse l'entourait et contrôlait ses mouvements. Heureusement, les pleurs et les rires des enfants la tiraient sans cesse vers la vie qui s'écoulait tout autour, alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital comme un fantôme, aussi pâle que les murs.

_ Si tu veux mon avis... Commença Ino.

_ Je n'en veux pas, merci.

_ Je vais te le donner quand même double-front ! ...Je trouve un peu exagéré de t'avoir tenue écartée d'ici pendant un mois entier juste parce que tu t'étais trompée de prescription.

_ Hein ?

C'était donc l'excuse qu'avait donné Tsunade ? ...Soit.

_ Il s'est passé tellllleeement de choses ! J'ai progressé en réparation organique et en...

Mais déjà, le zombi aux cheveux roses ne l'écoutait plus, ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers ses nouvelles fonctions, et notamment vers Kakashi, dont elle imagina le silence lourd de sens s'il apprenait qu'elle avait remis les pieds à l'hôpital. Il lui aurait sans doute demandé de faire un tour par le service de psychiatrie en passant.

...Et Ino, Quelle serait sa réaction si un jour elle percevait des images mentales de ce que lui avaient fait subir les deux hommes, dont son meilleur ami ? Sans aucun doute, elle serait choquée.

...Etrangement, Sakura avait presque envie de ça arrive.

Ce désir-là, la jeune femme le savait malsain et surement provoqué par la lutte perpétuelle qui les opposait l'une à l'autre.

_ ...Sans parler des quelques autopsies auxquelles j'ai assisté. Shizune sama m'a appris que... . Poursuivit la blonde sans se rendre compte que Sakura n'écoutait pas un mot.

Le regard de la désignée avait été attiré par une femme inquiète pour son enfant. Sans le moindre remord, elle laissa Ino parler dans le vide pour s'approcher du jeune patient.

_ Kurenai sensei ?

_ Sakura ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

_ ...Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il tousse, et plus ça va plus ça empire. Il fait aussi des pics de température.

_ Ca dure depuis longtemps ?

_ Deux jours, on m'a dit que ça passerais avec quelques plantes mais il a vomi ce matin et j'ai entendu parler de l'épidémie alors...

_ Vous avez bien fait de venir, je vais l'examiner.

Elle emmena mère et enfant dans un box et commença a ausculter le petit. Ce dernier partit en quinte de toux quand elle voulu regarder sa gorge.

_ Pas de doute, il en est au stade catarrhal de la maladie. Je vais quand même faire une prise de sang avant de lui administrer une association d'antibiotique et de corticoïde.

_ Ca va le guérir vite ?

_ Il sera patraque encore un moment, mais rien de grave.

_ ...Merci Sakura chan. Souffla la jeune maman, soulagée.

Elle passa ensuite sa main sur le visage de l'apprentie médecin.

_ ...Et toi, ça va ?

Elle lui sourit tant bien que mal.

_ Il faudra veiller a l'hydrater correctement, et se méfier des quintes de toux pour ne pas qu'il inhale du liquide dans les poumons.

_ ...Bien sûr. Merci pour le conseil.

Kurenai n'osa pas se montrer plus indiscrète, après tout ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. N'importe qui pouvait les entendre puisqu'elles n'étaient isolées du reste du service que par un simple rideau tiré, mais Sakura finit par lui demander sur la pointe des pieds...

_ Vous avez revu Shikamaru ?

_ Pas encore, non. Vous n'êtes rentrés qu'hier, j'espère qu'il passera sans trop tarder.

_ Il s'en veut d'avoir cru que vous...

La kunoichi répondit par un petit rire.

_ Ce n'est pas un mal ! En y repensant, je crois que c'était en grande partie ma faute, j'ai oublié qu'il était devenu un homme.

_ C'est certain. Rougit Sakura, qui avait justement fait de Shikamaru un homme accomplit.

_ J'espère seulement qu'il ne t'a pas assommé avec un pavé de 500 pages.

_ Heu... non, pourquoi ?

Mais Kurenai préféra esquiver la question.

_ Allez mon chéri, montre à Sakura que tu es un garçon courageux qui n'a pas peur des piqures.

Semblant sortir de sa léthargie, la jeune femme s'employa a traiter le plus efficacement possible ses petits patients tout en rassurant leurs parents, et c'est à bout de force et de chakra qu'elle finit par rejoindre les vestiaires.

Il était tard et Ino était partie depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Sakura rentra donc seule chez elle, sous l'œil inquiet et bienveillant d'un ninja aux allures de pervers, juché sur les toits de Konoha.

Depuis sa position, il la vit entrer dans son petit appartement, allumer la lumière et... Il se cacha mieux dans l'ombre puisqu'elle avait levé les yeux vers la fenêtre. Fenêtre sur laquelle il avait pris soin de laisser un mot dont elle se saisit et parcouru les quelques lignes.

« _J'ai une mission urgente loin du village, je serais de retour dans trois jours. Ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence_. »

Il la vit froisser le bout de papier entre ses doigts avant de le jeter quelque part dans la pièce pourtant ordonnée. De ce qu'il put en voir, Sakura ne semblait ni soulagée ni triste, ni quoi que ce soit en fait. Elle s'était juste dirigée vers le canapé, s'y était assise et avait fini par s'y endormir, couchée sur le côté, encore habillée.

Une fois certain que la jeune femme ne se réveillerait pas, il se téléporta à l'intérieur, éteignit la lumière et la recouvrit d'un plaid avant de disparaitre, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un peu de fumée.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le deuxième jour, Tsunade avait grincé des dents quand leurs regards s'étaient accrochés d'un bout à l'autre du couloir du service de pédiatrie. La mine de morte vivante à peine déterrée de Sakura lui avait fait froid dans le dos et l'apprentie pensa que Shizune allait se faire passer un savon. Heureusement, avant que son sensei ne la rejoigne d'un pas décidé, une infirmière réclama son attention pour un cas grave.

Le soir venu, elle s'était laissée entrainer par Ino et avaient diné dehors en compagnie de Tenten et d'Hinata. Ses amies lui avaient manqué et visiblement c'était réciproque, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

_ Avoue Sakura, tu nous as délaissées parce que tu as ENFIN trouvé un homme capable de te supporter, toi et ta proéminence frontale.

_ J'étais en mission ces deux dernières semaines.

_ Avec Shikamaru, je sais. Je l'ai croisé ce matin en venant travailler. Tu n'as pas dû t'amuser des masses, quand je te dis qu'il est ennuyeux à mourir, je ne plaisante pas !

_ Une mission difficile ? Demanda Hinata.

_ Assez oui, mais je suis contente d'être ici et de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'au travail. Glissa-t-elle aussi subtilement que possible pour changer le cours de la conversation.

Ce soir là encore, Kakashi veilla à ce qu'elle rentre correctement chez elle.

La voir tituber bras-dessus bras-dessous avec sa meilleure amie le rassura.

...Un peu.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le troisième jour, l'hôpital désemplissait enfin, l'épidémie semblait contrôlée et l'idée d'un plan d'évacuation (idée originale de Naruto, en passant), fut rapidement écartée.

Sakura sourit en y repensant, mais les quelques dossiers qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tombèrent au sol, s'éparpillant dans le prolongement de la gifle monumentale qu'elle venait de recevoir. Pas le temps d'esquiver, ni même d'avoir mal tant la surprise était grande.

Devant elle, se dressait une Hokage au visage sévère.

_ T...Tsu...

_ Petite idiote !

L'apprentie se redressa progressivement vers son mentor en se tenant la joue qui prenait une teinte rougeâtre.

_ Je... je suis désolée, ...Le enfants étaient... Ils avaient besoin d'aide et...

_ Je ne te parle pas de ça ! ...Quoi que, je vais avoir un mal de chien à justifier ton départ une nouvelle fois !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent enfin, la veine apparente qui palpitait sur le front de Tsunade sembla s'apaiser, et un bien étrange silence fini par les envelopper.

La plus jeune ne sut que penser. ...Son mentor avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, mais la colère dans ses yeux céda peu à peu du terrain à l'émotion, et sans attendre, elle la prit dans ses bras, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle risquait d'étouffer Sakura avec ses seins.

_ ...Ecoute-moi bien Sakura, ...à mes yeux, ta vie est bien plus importante que n'importe quelle mission, alors si tu oses refaire une chose pareille, et que tu t'en sorts à nouveau... je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

_ Tsunade sa...

_ La ferme !

La quinquagénaire pourtant forte semblait avoir les jambes tremblantes.

_ Je... j'ai tenté plusieurs fois d'en finir par le passé...

Sakura se figea.

_ Ce n'est pas une solution, crois-moi.

Elles s'écartèrent un peu l'une de l'autre, les yeux de chacune menaçant de verser.

_ Que...que s'est-il passé ? Osa demander la jeune femme.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la blonde pour se décider à être la plus franche possible car d'après son expérience, seul un choc pouvait remettre les pendules à l'heure.

_ ...A la première tentative, je me suis entaillée les poignets et le Troisième, qui n'était encore que mon sensei à l'époque, m'a retrouvé dans une mare de sang. Il n'a compris les raisons de mon geste qu'en prenant ses fonctions d'Hokage.

De mémoire, c'était la première fois que son ainée se confiait ainsi, alors elle patienta en silence pour entendre la suite.

_ ...Quelques années plus tard, après une mission I.S. particulièrement difficile, Jiraiya est venu chez moi avec la ferme intention de me convaincre de sortir avec lui. ...Il s'est retrouvé dans ma salle de bain a me faire vomir les pilules que j'avais volées dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital.

Sakura baissa les yeux.

_ Note que je ne cherche pas à te donner des idées.

_ Non bien sûr.

Un peu gênée de poursuivre, la vielle se tourna vers la fenêtre.

_ ...La dernière, c'était bien après avoir quitté le village. ...Je me réveillais toutes les nuits en hurlant et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, j'étais venu à bout de la patience de Shizune. Je l'ai chassé et je me suis retrouvée seule face à mes démons et ...à quelques bouteilles de saké. Le résultat n'était pas joli à voir, mais elle est revenue sur ses pas et ...elle a coupé la corde à laquelle je venais de me pendre. ...Depuis, elle ne me laisse plus respirer, même quand elle dort profondément, il faut qu'elle s'assure que je ne sois pas loin. Résultat maintenant, elle est incapable dormir si je ne suis pas là.

La réaction de Sakura ne se fit pas attendre. Un petit «_ Oh_ » timide, en fixant le carrelage de la salle de soins, laissant entendre qu'elle venait de saisir le lien qui unissait les deux femmes.

_ Tu n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux que tu retiennes.

_ Je crois que j'ai compris ce que vous essayez de me dire. Murmura la jeune femme. ...Je ne voudrais pas infliger ce genre de chose à mes amis.

_ Le plus dur c'est après, ...supporter sans rien dire leurs regards et leurs silences, c'est très dur.

Le message était passé et l'Hokage reprit contenance avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ N'oublie pas que le 'conseil' que nous formons est une sorte d'équipe, trouve n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et il sera là pour t'écouter.

_ Tsunade sama ! Interpella Sakura avant que la vielle ne pose la main sur la poignée. ...Si Jiraya était devenu Hokage à votre place, comment vous... ?

_ ...Avec le recul, je me dis que ça aurait été un soulagement de ne plus avoir de secret pour mon meilleur ami. ...Même si j'ai tendance a croire qu'il avait tout compris depuis longtemps. Je ne le saurais jamais.

La poignée s'enclencha mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas de suite.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour Naruto. Pense surtout à toi.

Sakura hocha la tête et la blonde n'attendit pas pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

C'était justement avec Naruto qu'elle avait prévu de passer sa dernière soirée de 'repos'. Bien décidée à profiter de l'innocence de son ami le temps que ça durerait, mais surtout, parce que Shizune lui avait confié une mission de rang « _presque S_ »...

De toute manière, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle. Tout lui faisait penser à Kakashi, de ses draps à ses rideaux, de la table de la cuisine en passant par le salon... . Rester enfermée dans sa salle de bain n'étant pas une option, elle fut ravie de retrouver Neji, Lee et Kiba aux abords du terrain d'entrainement. C'est peut-être Akamaru qui fut le plus heureux du groupe, il profita sans se priver d'un gros câlin offert par la jeune femme.

_ Alors Kiba, vous avez fini par la mettre au point votre technique combinée ?

_ ...On y arrive sans se blesser, mais de là à blesser l'ennemi... . Disons qu'on a encore des progrès à faire. Hein Akamaru ?

Le chien aboya pour confirmer, puis fit une sorte de petit 'miaulement' qui indiquait clairement que s'ils en étaient encore à ce stade, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais celle de son maitre.

_ Traitre ! Lança ce dernier devant les éclats de rires de ses camarades et les aboiements de son propre compagnon.

Même Neji avait esquissé un sourire.

_ Gai sensei dit toujours que ce qui compte, c'est de persévérer ! C'est à ça qu'on reconnait un véritable combattant !

_ Ils disent tous ça. Surenchérit Naruto. Sauf que le tient, il le hurle en postillonnant et en prenant des poses ridicules !

Nouvel éclat de rire, cette fois aux dépens de la jeune pousse verte de Konoha.

_ Ne te moque pas de Gai sensei ! Gai sensei est...

_ Je vois qu'on se marre par ici.

_ Hey ! Shikamaru ! Content qu't'ai pu venir, j'allais justement demander à Sakura chan si elle avait des anecdotes rigolotes sur Kakashi lors de votre mission de rang S... mission à laquelle je n'ai pas été convié alors que mon aide aurait quand même pu vous êtres précieuse et que je fais quand même partit de la team Ka...

_ Des anecdotes marantes ? Demanda Shikamaru pour confirmation, mais surtout pour arrêter le flot de paroles ininterrompu de son ami.

Sakura s'était comme arrêtée de respirer, mais le jeune Nara, avec son naturel blasé avait su enchainer.

_ ...Il a vomi dans son masque après avoir gouté des boulettes douteuses. Comme il ne voulait pas vexer la cuisinière, il a fait comme si rien n'était.

Sakura eu de la peine à ne pas s'emporter, puis se ravisa. La rapide œillade que lui envoya Shikamaru était accompagné d'un rictus qu'elle seule pu déchiffrer correctement tandis que Kiba et Naruto se roulaient au sol en se tenant les côtes.

Elle se reprit quand même et interpella le jeune homme.

_ Au fait Shikamaru, j'ai croisé Kurenai sensei à l'hôpital, le petit était malade et elle me disait combien elle avait hâte de te revoir. Tu lui manque, ...au petit. Rajouta-t-elle in-extrémis.

Ce qui eut comme effet de lui faire ravaler ce fameux petit sourire tandis que leurs amis étaient passé à un autre sujet de plaisanterie.

_ Je passerais la voir demain.

Ce soir-là, Sakura se fit raccompagner par Naruto qui toutes les dix minutes, se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler que ça ressemblait de plus en plus à un rencard...

Navrée pour lui, elle le prit quand même dans ses bras quand le temps fut venu de se séparer, puis sous la lumière d'un réverbère, elle s'oublia plus longtemps que nécessaire, ce qui suffit au jeune homme pour sortir une autre réplique qui lui valut un franc coup de poing sur le crâne.

Il remonta la rue en frottant sa bosse, elle rangea la seringue contenant le vaccin que le jeune homme avait toujours réussit à éviter étant enfant, histoire de limiter la contagion. « _Mission de rang presque S, accomplie !_ »

...Et dire qu'il n'avait strictement rien sentit ! Sakura s'en félicita quand un vague malaise la saisit. Un regard vers le toit d'en face. ...Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu une ombre passer.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura n'avait plus à se rendre à l'hôpital. Allez savoir quelle excuse avait trouvé l'Hokage ? Elle s'en fichait, Ino le lui apprendrait bien assez tôt, et comme elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'en placer une, elle aurait tous les détails avant même d'avoir l'air surprise.

Cette petite coupure dans son entrainement lui avait fait un bien fou et s'est en regardant la fenêtre, qu'elle pensa au retour de Kakashi le soir même. Les mains enserrant une tasse de thé bien chaude, assise sur son canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, elle sourit dans le vide.

...Alors comme ça il n'avait pas aimé ses boulettes mais s'était quand même forcé à en manger ? Ce n'était qu'un détail après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais ce détail lui fit plaisir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on critiquait sa manière de cuisiner et en y repensant, plus d'une fois on lui avait pris les accessoires des mains en l'implorant d'aller changer la musique, ou encore d'en profiter pour se reposer.

Ni une ni deux, elle se rua vers les meubles de sa cuisine, en sortit tous les ustensiles et les jeta au fond d'un sac poubelle. Une fois le nœud fait, elle laissa le sac où il était et retourna s'échouer sur le canapé.

La journée lui sembla longue. Regarder ses pieds vêtus de bas de laine troués ne fit pas passer le temps plus vite. Ressasser les conversations de ces derniers jours non plus. ...Il fallait qu'elle se bouge, et vite !

Une douche, et direction les onsen. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se baigner deux fois par jour dans '_le village caché de la luxure_' (c'est ainsi qu'elle surnommait le petit hameau dans sa tête... et qui allait de pair avec '_la maison de tous les pêchers_').

En rentrant chez elle, Sakura stoppa sa marche sans raison apparente et prit une décision.

Si sa dernière prestation avait déplu à Kakashi, celle dans la ruelle, celle qui fut à l'origine des dernières complications..., elle s'emploierait à le séduire ce soir même et elle lui montrerait l'étendue de son potentiel.

Demi-tour.

Pour se faire, racheter quelques culottes était nécessaire.

Sakura déposa le ticket de caisse dans la boite aux lettres privée d'Iruka avec un petit mot au dos, précisant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence professionnelle. Signé « K. ».

C'était décidé, ce soir, elle ferait plier le maitre.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

En arrivant sur le toit d'en face, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Kakashi fut surpris de trouver toutes les lumières de l'appartement de Sakura éteintes, et la fenêtre grande ouverte. La soirée était pourtant fraiche, ses cheveux et même le rideau déployé flirtaient avec la bise légère.

Il espérait que ces trois jours aient été suffisants à la jeune femme pour se reprendre, même s'il savait d'expérience qu'une vie entière ne serait pas assez pour se remettre du programme I.S.

Kurenai et Tsunade étaient deux modèles qui ne correspondaient pas à Sakura. Après tout, chaque femme était unique et il devait faire avec celle qu'on lui avait confiée Une fleur robuste mais dont la tige pouvait se briser d'un craquement sec si on la pliait trop violement.

L'Hokage n'avait pas toujours préféré la compagnie des femmes, elle avait même été fiancée à un jeune homme fut une époque. Lors d'une réunion (la première à laquelle il avait assisté), elle avait avoué sur le ton de la plaisanterie que le programme l'avait écœurée à vie de la gente masculine. Ce fut un passage éclair dans le village pour la femme qui n'avait pas vieillit d'une ride depuis.

Kurenai elle, avait su se protéger en utilisant le genjutsu à bon escient, mais surtout, en sachant lire au travers des êtres humains. Ce qui en passant, allait de pair avec la manipulation mentale, domaine dans lequel elle excellait.

Sakura n'avait pour elle que son caractère bien trempé, tinté d'une fragilité qui la rendait attendrissante. Il l'avait vu changer ces dernières semaines, et remonter plus loin dans le temps lui donnait la nausée. ...Elle qui était si vive et perpétuellement amoureuse, s'était transformée peu à peu en une femme qui enterrait ses sentiments.

Certes, c'était sa mission : faire d'elle une arme de charme. C'est ce dont le village avait besoin. ...Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste, pour elle comme pour toutes celles qui l'avaient précédé.

Le mal était fait, et on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Maintenant, il aimait se dire qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne. Tout comme il aimait le son de sa voix quand le plaisir montait en puissance, quand elle était prise d'un orgasme incontrôlable et ensuite, qu'elle se laissait aller à quelques gestes qui seraient vu comme particulièrement déplacés pour une formation purement basique de ce genre.

Dans sa réflexion, il haussa les épaules. ...Il avait pris l'habitude de laisser faire. Même s'il n'était pas un homme d'ordinaire très tactile, il avait quand même des tendances romantique, comme disait Kurenai qui aimait le taquiner subtilement sur le sujet. Etre ninja lui avait appris que la vie était aussi rude que le sexe a l'état brut, et qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments. Ses Icha Icha avaient su compenser.

Il tenta d'apercevoir sa silhouette à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, mais rien. Le ninja copieur n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, ça sentait le piège à plein nez... .

Kakashi n'avait qu'un vague soupçon de ce qui l'attendait. Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche, il sauta jusqu'à l'encadrement qu'il connaissait par cœur et repoussa le rideau du dos de la main.

_ ...Sakura ?

Dans la noirceur de la pièce, une forme sembla se mettre en mouvement. Quand elle passa dans la lumière renvoyée par la rue, dévoilant sa silhouette de bas en haut, il ouvrit grand son œil.

Juchée sur une paire de talons hauts, vêtue d'une robe noire au décolleté plus que plongeant, si plongeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter un soutient gorge, créant un effet sexy-chic qui mettait sa poitrine de taille moyenne en valeur.

Quelques mèches de cheveux tirées en arrière, d'autres retombant sur ses épaules et sur ses joues... . La petite touche discrète de maquillage et le pendentif brillant qui se lovait entre ses seins ajoutaient un petit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su définir.

_ Bonsoir, sensei.

_ ...'Soir.

Incapable d'articuler davantage, il suivit des yeux la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers lui à pas lents.

_ ...Tu... tu es... y a quelque chose de différent.

_ Est-ce que je vous plais, sensei ?

_ ...Il faudrait être difficile, et même là encore...

Kakashi descendit enfin de la fenêtre et se retrouva dans le salon. C'était étrange parce qu'il connaissait par cœur l'appartement pour l'avoir pratiqué en long en large et en travers, mais là, il s'y sentait comme un intrus.

_ Cette robe te va à merveille, tu es superbe. Parvint-il à dire en se reprenant.

La robe en question, en plus du décolleté avantageux, descendait jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Une fente lui permettait de laisser dépasser une de ses jambes, et, les mains dans le dos pour mettre en avant sa poitrine, le regard provoquant, elle incarnait la tentation.

_ ...Sensei ?

_ ...Hummm ?

_ Où se trouve votre assistant, sensei ?

Insister autant sur son titre honorifique aurait pu être pesant, mais l'effet était tout autre.

_ Je... Je l'ai envoyé en stage.

_ En stage ?

Le son de sa voix avait changé, elle n'était plus aussi charmeuse, mais réellement curieuse. La bouche de Kakashi, elle, s'asséchait cruellement.

_ Je l'ai déposé chez Iruka.

Sakura sourit franchement et un éclat de malice illumina ses yeux.

_ Je lui ai laissé le soin d'expliquer à Shikamaru les raisons de sa présence.

Cette fois elle rit presque en imaginant Iruka chercher les mots adéquates, rouge au possible, et maudissant certainement Kakashi sur des dizaines de générations. Kakashi qui était incapable de détacher son regard de son corps pour l'heure actuelle.

_ Il l'a bien cherché ce petit insolent. ...Ah heu... On m'a demandé des comptes concernant une facture pour des soi-disant sous-vêtements.

Elle reprit sans attendre son attitude aguicheuse-mais-pas-trop.

_ ...Vous voulez parler de la dentelle que je porte sous cette robe, sensei ?

_ Vu le prix, j'ai bien pensé que c'était quelque chose comme ça.

Elle s'approcha un peu.

Il avait à faire à une vraie femme. Une qui connaissait ses atouts, ses limites et son corps à la perfection. Il avait envie de tendre la main, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, mais n'osa pas la toucher de peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage.

_ Vous aimez ? Demanda Sakura en tournant sur elle-même, feignant d'être peu sure alors qu'elle connaissait les répercutions que pouvaient provoquer un dos nu quasi-total et une chute de rein vertigineuse.

_ ...Dison que, c'est le genre de robe qu'on a envie d'emmener diner dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, histoire de faire quelques jaloux.

Elle fit un demi-tour de plus, laissant son dos et ses épaules sous son nez.

_ Je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle m'aille au niveau des hanches. ...juste là.

Sakura saisit les mains de Kakashi et les posa sur ses flancs.

_ Tes hanches sont parfaites. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour renifler son parfum enivrant.

Elle ne les lâcha pas pour autant et commença a les faire voyager jusqu'à son ventre. Il avait soif, soif d'une femme aussi belle que désirable. Alors qu'elle le débarrassait de ses gants, il se rapprocha du corps de Sakura.

_ Tu es consciente de l'effet que tu me fais là ?

_ J'en ai une petite idée sensei, vous avez les mains drôlement moites.

_ Entre autres... . Trouva-t-il seulement à dire, le nez enfouis entre sa nuque et ses cheveux roses.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, car après tout...

Elle prolongea son geste et amena la main droite de Kakashi jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'elle caressa par-dessus ses vêtements, épousant ses formes à la perfection.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, parce que moi, je suis déjà toute mouillée de vous attendre, sensei... . Susurra-t-elle, ses lèvres chaudes contre sa mâchoire crispée.

Au prochain 'sensei' il ferait un infarctus, c'était certain.

_ S... Sakura chan... Je...

Elle replaça les mains de Kakashi sur son ventre et respira plus fort.

_ J'ai envie de vous..., sen...

Mais il la fit taire en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle un peu brusquement. Elle sourit en sentant son érection d'ordinaire plus tardive, contre ses fesses.

_ Je t'en prie, tais-toi.

Mais elle n'écouta pas.

_ ...Et vous sensei, vous avez envie de moi ?

_ Hmmmm...

_ Autant que j'ai envie de vous ?

_ Sakura, si tu continues a...

Inutile d'argumenter, elle poussa son bassin contre lui, se laissant aller dans ses bras, respirant de plus en plus fort, amenant ses mains toujours prisonnières des siennes jusque sur ses seins dans un mouvement sensuel digne d'une technique ninja interdite depuis des siècles.

_ Vous savez ce qu'on dit, sensei ?

_ ...Quoi donc ?

_ ...Que c'est impoli de faire attendre une femme.

Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre, elle se décolla un peu et déplaça une des bretelles sur son épaule.

_ Non, garde la robe.

Le son de sa voix s'était fait plus rauque.

_ Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas la mettre en pièce, sensei.

_ ...Je ferais de mon mieux.

Sakura leva son bras et l'amena jusqu'à la nuque de Kakashi, se cambra et laissa les mains de son professeur errer seules sur son corps.

_ Sensei, j'ai été vilaine avec vous. ...Vous voulez me punir ?

_ ...Je n'ai pas été un exemple non plus. Crut-il bon de préciser, bien qu'il préférait ne pas repenser aux évènements qui les avaient déchiré.

Il essaya de garder un semblant de contrôle, mais plus ça allait, plus la jeune femme devenait convaincante. Une lutte pour le pouvoir qu'il n'était pas certain de remporter. ...Pas certain de le vouloir non plus cela-dis.

Sakura emmena l'homme transit d'intérêt vers le sofa. D'une main sur l'épaule, elle le fit s'assoir. Au lieu de s'échouer comme une épave, il contrôla sa descente, profitant d'un court laps de temps pour capturer son regard et tenter de l'intimider.

Pas une faille. Elle tenait son rôle à la perfection.

_ Vous m'avez manqué, sensei.

_ Ah oui ?

Elle se saisit du tissu de sa robe d'une main sur chacune de ses cuisses, et le remonta doucement.

_ Oui.

_ ...Ah.

D'ordinaire, il avait de meilleures réparties, mais son cerveau manquait cruellement de sens rhétorique à l'heure actuelle.

_ Et à vous, je vous ai manqué sensei ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes écartées.

_ C'est-à-dire... qu'on avait pris nos petites habitudes.

Elle lui sourit doucement, tout en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

_ Il faut savoir bousculer les habitudes de temps en temps.

_ ...Si tu le dis...

Elle frôla à plusieurs reprises son entre-jambe sans jamais le toucher vraiment mais s'avança, redressée sur ses genoux, et se saisit des pans de sa veste de ninja, pour le tirer vers elle.

Sakura avait son visage à hauteur de celui de Kakashi, et à nouveau, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle en avait fait sa 'chose', et pour tout dire, ça lui plaisait d'inverser les rôles.

La jeune femme dégagea la veste de ses épaules en alternant droite et gauche, tirant ses bras vers l'arrière, avançant son visage à un millimètre de ses lèvres couvertes.

_ Vous êtes plus à votre aise, sensei ?

_ C'est pas encore tout à fait ça...

Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier, poussé par une main qui descendait sur son buste, suivit par une bouche voluptueuse qui imitait quelques baisers et trainées de lèvres sur son tee-shirt très près du corps.

_ Et à lui, je lui ai manqué ? Demanda-t-elle en appliquant toute la surface de sa paume sur l'objet sensible et douloureux, comprimé dans un pantalon trop étroit.

_ Il a... hâte de te revoir. Réussit a prononcer Kakashi, dans un souffle à peine contrôlé.

Le bouton sauta d'une seule main et les sourcils du ninja pervers s'arquèrent. « _...Quand as-t-elle eu le temps de s'entrainer à faire ce genre de truc ? Il faut croire que l'assurance et la confiance en soi sont capables de produire des miracles de ce genre_. »

La braguette descendit lentement et Sakura sentit l'anticipation de Kakashi croitre de seconde en seconde. Il l'aida a repousser un peu le pantalon sous ses fesses, juste de quoi laisser apparente la bosse qui prenait forme dans son boxer noir. Elle le caressa encore, l'embrassa, s'éloigna un peu, sourit de l'entendre gronder, puis laissa glisser sa main dans le sous-vêtement, se saisit de son sexe durcit et le sortit au grand air.

C'était peut-être de cet éclat dans ses yeux dont parlait Shikamaru, celui qu'elle avait eu le soir de son anniversaire en ouvrant ses cadeaux... . Toujours est-il qu'elle semblait ravie de l'observer prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa main fine qui se mit à monter et descendre fermement sur sa longueur.

_ Hmmm...

Elle avança les lèvres et il crut que... Mais non, elle s'était penchée pour souffler doucement là où la chair était la plus fine, puis se baissa davantage pour venir embrasser le point à la base de sa verge, remonta doucement en jouant avec ses lèvres, titilla le méat de sa langue, et enfin seulement, elle le prit dans sa bouche.

Un véritable supplice pour le ninja copieur dont les doigts se perdirent dans des cheveux roses.

Après quelques instants de ce traitement attentionné, Sakura se redressa, bien droite quoiqu'un peu cambrée, et poursuivit ses caresses de sa main. Elle captura son regard, mais préféra ne pas abuser tout de suite de son point faible. Il fallait qu'elle garde son arme secrète encore un petit moment.

Elle rebaissa donc les yeux vers l'objet de sa convoitise, et, de sa hauteur, entreprit de masser le bout de son gland captif dans le creux de sa main.

_ ...Y a pas à dire, tu as fait des progrès remarquables.

_ Je suis ravie de satisfaire vos attentes, sensei.

Et toujours ce même mouvement régulier autour de son sexe... . Elle lui laissa un semblant de répits en se levant, tenant de nouveau sa jupe, la remontant même encore un peu, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, bien en haut de ses cuisses, le membre tendu entre eux.

_ Sensei, vous voulez me toucher ?

_ Je veux surtout jeter un œil à cette fameuse dentelle.

Sakura prit son air le plus nais.

_ Elle est si fine, vous ne verrez pas grand-chose.

_ ...Montre-moi quand même.

Exagérément timide et rougissante, elle fuit son regard et souleva le bas de sa robe en son centre.

_ ...Rose, tient donc ?

_ Vous n'aimez pas ?

_ J'adore le rose. C'est parfait.

Effectivement, la culotte était fine, si fine qu'elle ne cachait pas grand-chose, si ce n'était les petites arabesques brodées en relief.

Dans le prolongement d'une caresse sur ses cuisses, il passa ses mains sous la robe et ses doigts sous les deux ficelles de chaque côté de ses hanches, qui entraient subtilement dans sa chair, et qui reliaient l'avant de l'arrière.

Tout petit arrière, nota-t-il au passage.

_ Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche... . Soupira Kakashi en rêvant d'une paire de ciseaux pour couper quelque chose.

Une troisième main ne serait pas superflue pour venir taquiner cette poitrine qui se dressait sous ses yeux et dont il devinait le galbe et la pointe dure et contractée à travers la robe. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur une parcelle de peau nue, juste entre ses seins, tandis que ses mains pressaient les fesses de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Mais Sakura le repoussa et le rallongea contre le dossier.

_ ...Vous n'êtes pas sage, sensei.

_ Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de faire attendre une femme. Reprit-il ses propres mots pour s'en servir contre elle.

La main de Sakura descendit le long des abdominaux contractés de Kakashi, ignora royalement son érection, et se posa sur sa culotte.

_ Voyez l'effet que vous me faites, sensei. Souffla-t-elle en attirant son attention sur le liquide translucide qui filtrait à travers la lingerie.

Histoire de se donner un peu de consistance, et surtout profiter de la vue, il posa ses bras en appuis le long du dossier du canapé. Sakura lâcha quelques plaintes agréables à l'oreille qui s'accordaient à la perfection avec le bruit mouillé de ses caresses, et de temps en temps, par 'inadvertance', ses doigts frôlaient le sexe de son professeur qui prenait un plaisir non négligeable à la regarder.

Mais elle en voulait plus et retira sa main pour venir se frotter contre lui.

_ Sensei, je brule d'envie de vous sentir au fond de moi.

Elle accentua le mouvement de ses hanches, et il lutta comme un damné pour ne pas bouger ses bras d'un iota.

_ ...Tout... tout au fond...

_ Rhmmm... . Je... J'ten prie.

La jeune femme se pencha sur lui, lui qui essayait vainement d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle amena ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, laissant ses seins frôler son torse, et son sexe glisser sur le sien.

_ Je veux vous sentir dur à l'intérieur de moi, sensei. Chuchota-t-elle, amenant le gland sensible contre le tissu rose détrempé, comme pour la pénétrer.

Il aurait pu entrer en elle et satisfaire sa demande s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lingerie diablement sexy pour l'en empêcher... . C'en fut trop ! Il la saisit par les hanches avec la ferme intention d'accélérer les choses.

Un sourire victorieux le surplomba, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à la regarder repousser sa culotte sur le côté, coincer son érection entre deux doigts, les serrer un peu, la faire glisser sur sa vulve, l'y enfoncer un peu, puis...

_ *Soupir*, Ohhh oui...

_ Sakur... !

_ Co... comme ça... tout entier... en moi...

Assise bien droite, une main accrochée à son tee-shirt, l'autre à la jonction de leurs deux corps, elle esquissa un mouvement de bassin, pour être certaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas en prendre plus.

_ Sensei...

_ ...Sakura.

_ ...Est ce que... c'est aussi bon pour vous ...que ça l'est pour moi, sensei ?

Un grognement lui répondit alors elle crut opportun de commencer à se déplacer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus amplement, poussant sur ses genoux encrés dans le canapé, les cuisses contractées, le corps en feu.

Elle sentit la poigne de Kakashi se resserrer autour d'elle, et craignant qu'il n'abime sa robe neuve, elle lui prit les mains et les déplaça sur ses seins. Au rythme de la pénétration, lente et profonde, Sakura porta ensuite le pouce droit de l'homme médusé par tant d'aisance à sa bouche, et le suça d'une manière on ne peut plus suggestive, imitant les mouvements qui, un peu plus tôt, avaient su l'éveiller.

Il n'y tient plus, libéra sa main et s'avança, l'enserra de ses bras et accéléra brutalement en elle. Il embrassa son décolleté et 'distraitement', fit tomber le haut de sa robe sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il tira sur les cheveux de Sakura, obligeant cette dernière a regarder le plafond, baissa son masque et attrapa le mamelon contracté entre ses lèvres, puis le caressa de sa langue, le serra entre ses dents et lui arrachant un cri de douleur somme toute agréable.

Pour le ninja copieur, le moindre petit détail prenait une importance démesurée. ...Le poids d'une robe sur ses genoux qui reposait négligemment autour des hanches dansantes de Sakura. La pression du sous-vêtement contre son sexe et sa main libre qui suivait le tissu jusque dans le pli de ses fesses. Le petit bijou qui, sur son passage, annoncerait les fines gouttelettes de sueur... Ses gémissements aigus... La finesse de ses cheveux... Sa manière d'expirer... celle d'inspirer aussi, ...et cette sensualité assaisonnée d'un zest de perversité qui avait tout pour lui plaire.

C'était le moment parfait pour capturer son regard alors elle libéra le sharingan de son proche chef. Kakashi réalisa alors qu'il lui était entièrement soumis.

L'index de Sakura parcouru la cicatrice de son œil, descendit dangereusement vers son masque (qui avait su retrouver sa place tout seul) sans lâcher ses yeux, puis elle accrocha le tissu avec son doigt.

...Allait-elle oser ?

Le sentir paniquer à cette idée était déjà une victoire pour la jeune femme, alors elle laissa retomber sa main et tacha de réprimer un sourire en coin en bougeant, abaissant ses hanches au maximum, et laissant échapper un gémissement.

Le poisson était ferré.

D'abord de haut en bas, les mouvements de leurs bassins s'étaient transformés en 'avant et arrière', s'imbriquant parfaitement.

_ Sakura... je...

_ Non... encore ! Ordonna-t-elle quand même, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de venir trop vite. ...Plus fort !

Il obéit docilement avec des mouvements de plus en plus compulsifs.

_ Sensei... Je... je veux vous sentir jouir ...à l'intérieur de moi. Sensei...

Ses yeux verts reflétaient une envie sincère même s'ils n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts puisqu'elle luttait à chaque poussée pour ne pas les fermer.

Les mains du ninja se crispèrent. Kakashi eu l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui, et que ce qu'elle y voyait lui plaisait. Il buta au fond d'elle avec obéissance et ses yeux se... . Tant pis, il lui céda cette victoire et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

_ S... SAKURA !

_ Sensei !

De ses muscles, la jeune femme l'enserra avec force et la capitulation s'acheva par un drapeau blanc qui se rependit à l'intérieur. Son corps fin s'était tendu, sa bouche ouverte et les mains de Kakashi incrustées dans la chair de ses fesses la maintenait fermement en place, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à lui offrir.

_ Sensei, c'est... c'est si bon...

Il ne parvint qu'à soupirer pour confirmer.

Sakura s'effondra dans ses bras, essoufflée, et se laissa aller comme à chaque fois, à ces petits gestes inconscients qu'il affectionnait tant. La cerise sur le gâteau.

S'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'appeler ça de l'amour, ça y ressemblait étrangement.

Après avoir savouré quelques instants cette sensation exquise, le ninja copieur laissa trainer ses lèvres couvertes jusqu'à l'oreille de sa protégée.

_ Tu m'as bluffé...

_ ...'Mais' ?

Elle avait senti ce petit mot venir, alors autant prendre les devants.

_ ...Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir.

La jeune femme se redressa et réalisa qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur. Il ne chercha pas pour autant à le libérer.

_ Qu'aviez-vous en tête, sensei ? Je serais ravie de bénéficier de votre sagesse une fois de plus.

Il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ce ne soit que du bluff. Elle savait que généralement, son professeur avait besoin d'une petite pause alors il ne pouvait pas...

La main de Kakashi suivit à nouveau les contours de la culotte rose, passa dessous, glissa entre ses fesses et insista suffisamment pour faite comprendre ses intentions.

_ Je pensais jouer la carte de la solidarité.

Elle sembla ne pas comprendre.

_ Envers Shikamaru. Précisa-t-il.

Ce n'était donc pas une impression, il avait vraiment l'intention de...

_ Ce soir ?

Même si elle le surplombait toujours, les rôles venaient de s'inverser. Il descella une légère panique dans sa voix, et pour toute réponse, il appuya pus fort pour masser l'orifice qui serait bientôt sien.

_ Ce soir.

_ Mais, sensei je... Ahhhhh !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Iruka avala son cinquième verre de saké tandis que Shikamaru avait poliment refusé le nectar amer une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Entendre son ancien professeur marmonner quelques insultes à propos d'un certain ninja aux cheveux argentés tout en picolant, lui qui était toujours si droit, si complaisant avec tout le monde, et qui n'était pas agressif pour deux sous, ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

_ Tout va bien sensei ?

_ ...Par pitié ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Implora Iruka.

A l'instar de Kakashi, ce genre de truc était loin de l'exciter. Le jeune Nara fit une moue qui trahit sa réflexion alors que l'autre homme se tenait la tête entre les mains, assit en tailleur sur le sol devant une table basse où reposait la bouteille à moitié vide.

_ Dans l'genre 'soirée galère' j'ai rarement connu pire.

_ ...Kami sama, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu contre moi ?

_ Quoique, ramener Ino chez elle ivre morte puis expliquer à son père que j'y suis pour rien si je suis tombé sur sa fille en la couchant dans son lit... ça aussi c'était de la soirée pourrie.

_ Si au moins je savais par où commencer...

_ J'ai eu droit à un sermon d'une heure pendant qu'elle pionçait comme si rien n'était.

_ Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'ai mis les pieds chez l'Hokage ce jour-là ? Tout ça pour quelques signatures...

_ Il m'a ramené chez moi et en a parlé à mon père. ...La honte, j'vous jure. Ils se sont mis à parler mariage...

_ Mon ancien élève, c'est mon ancien élève ! Mais à quoi pensait cet imbécile de Kakashi quand...

_ ...Ils ont même rédigé l'ébauche d'un carton d'invitation et se sont saoulés pour fêter ça tout le reste de la nuit.

_ C'est mal, c'est même PLUS que mal, c'est malsain et juste impensable de...

_ Je vous laisse deviner la tête d'Ino le lendemain.

_ Je ne peux pas coucher avec un de mes anciens élèves, déjà que Sakura a...

_ Elle m'a passé un savon parce que je me suis fait avoir, alors que cette galérienne était ivre morte. ...Coucher avec qui ?

Leur dialogue de sourd s'arrêta là. Il fallait croire que Shikamaru savait faire parler les ivrognes, surtout ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de lever le coude. Iruka devint rouge-tomate et regarda fixement un angle de la pièce.

_ Vous avez couché avec Sakura, sensei ?

_ ...Paaaas exactement.

Le professeur laissa tomber son front sur la surface de la table sans même l'amortir de ses mains.

_ Alors ? Vous vous décidez à me dire ce que je fiche ici ?

_ ...Ka... Kakashi san t'as laissé là pour... pour te faire passer une audition.

_ Hein ?

Iruka n'avait jamais vu un géni en Shikamaru. Se souvenir de ses notes pitoyables à l'académie l'avait toujours laissé perplexe quand il entendait parler de ses capacités hors norme de raisonnement, et ce n'était pas ce soir que ça allait s'arranger.

Il se redressa enfin mais n'osa pas le regarder pour autant.

_ Une audition ?

_ Je suis chargé d'évaluer tes capacités lors d'une relation... avec un autre homme. Finit-il sa phrase en murmurant si bas qu'il ne fut pas certain d'avoir été entendu.

_ Quand vous dites 'relation'... Vous entendez quoi au juste ?

_ Le genre... charnel. Avoua-t-il sur du bout de la langue.

_ ...Vous voulez dire, vous et... ?

Il acquiesça, toujours aussi gêné, et dans un geste nerveux il se mit a gratter sa cicatrice.

_ Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Iruka resta silencieux alors Shikamaru se saisit de la bouteille de saké à pleine main et en vida une bonne quantité. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire lui non plus, une grimace apparue sur son visage, signe d'une brulure tout du long de l'œsophage.

_ Arghhg ! ...Galère. ...Z'allez me mettre une note, ou un truc du genre ? Vous savez que je suis pas un fan des interros surprises.

L'autre grinça des dents, le coude en appuis sur la table, la main contre son front. Le cas du jeune homme était désespéré et l'intégrité du professeur -ou ce qu'il en restait- fut mise à mal puisque toutes sortes d'images venaient danser devant ses yeux.

_ On ne peut pas dire à Kakashi que...

_ Inutile, il saura qu'on lui a mentit et nous obligera a faire ça devant lui.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

_ Il est capable de faire un truc pareil ?

_ Ohhhh oui ! C'est un sadique pervers doublé d'un voyeur malsain et dérangé.

_ Sur ce point on est d'accord.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

De leur côté, Sakura et le sadique pervers étaient passés du salon à la chambre, d'un canapé à un lit, d'une tenue vestimentaire à nus comme des vers en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour l'écrire.

Agenouillée sur le matelas, le visage contre ce dernier, Sakura eu une pensée émue pour sa culotte de dentelle rose qui gisait au sol, déchirée par trop d'empressement. Mais ses pensées de focalisèrent sur une drôle de sensation...

_ Kaka sen... . Je... je vous en prie, arrêtez !

_ Tu n'aimes pas ?

Tremblante, la jeune femme ne put cacher son émoi.

_ ...Non. Mentit-elle, à peine crédible. C'est dégoutant. Arrêtez... s'il vous plaît...

Mais la langue de Kakashi en avait décidé autrement et poursuivit son offensive.

_ Estime-toi heureuse que je prenne mon temps.

_ Mhmmm... . Gémit la jeune femme alors qu'il remplaçait sa bouche par une main qu'il pris soin de passer dans une région plus humide afin de glisser aisément une phalange au centre de toutes ses attentions.

_ Pour ta dernière leçon Sakura, j'ai l'honneur d'être encore le premier à...

_ SENSEIIIIII !

Il déplaça sa tête sur le côté pour mieux la regarder.

_ C'est marrant ça, où est passé ton « Oh ouiiiii senseiiii » de tout à l'heure ? Se moqua le ninja.

Tandis que Sakura essayait de respirer à peu près calmement mais de manière bien audible, elle risqua un regard en arrière et captura le sien. Un de ces regards qui voulait dire très clairement : « _Allez vous faire f..._ »

_ Ahhhhh !

Un doigt entier avait passé la barrière d'un anus crispé et la première phalange s'amusait maintenant a gigoter en elle.

_ J'aurais dû compter le nombre de fois où je t'ai demandé de te détendre.

_ Mais... mais...COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE ME... ? AHHHHH !

Il se mit à entrer et sortir doucement de sa chaleur et rapidement, la jeune femme ne gémissait plus de douleur ou d'inconfort, mais de découvrir cette nouvelle sensation qui l'électrisait du bas de son échine jusqu'à son crâne.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Un silence pesant entoura les deux hommes. Un silence qui devint de plus en plus gênant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Le plus jeune reprit une bonne rasade de saké à même la bouteille. La petite coupelle n'étant pas assez grande à son gout.

_ ...J'ai toujours su que vous étiez gay, sen...sempai. Se reprit-il de justesse.

Iruka leva la tête vers son ancien élève, surpris d'entendre une telle révélation. Il avait pourtant toujours été discret et ne laissait rien paraitre de ses orientations sexuelles au quotidien.

_ Vous avez bientôt 30 ans et personne ne vous a jamais vu avec une fille, vous rougissez dès qu'un homme vous embarrasse et vous êtes encore plus mère poule que ma propre mère. ...Oh, et un jour que vous ai vu serrer les fesses quand Kakashi vous a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille dans le couloir qui mène au bureau des missions. ...Même Gai sensei est plus hétéro que vous.

_ ...Je... . Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

_ Non. Enfin je ne pense pas. Maintenant la question que je me pose, c'est : qu'avez-vous bien pu faire avec Sakura ?

Iruka sortit de son état végétatif, scotché de la perspicacité bien dissimulée de Shikamaru.

_ Comment dire... ? Je lui ai donné un cours sur... l'art de la fellation. ...Tu as certainement constaté que...

_ Pas vraiment, non. Coupa-t-il. J'étais un peu pressé faut croire... . Avoua le débutant qui s'empourpra à son tour.

Le taux d'alcoolémie d'Iruka ne releva pas la remarque et poursuivit sur un ton pseudo-agressif.

_Kakashi san aurait pu se contenter d'un clone de lui-même pour la démonstration ! Mais non, il a fallu que je subisse encore ses humiliations et...

Shikamaru grimaça de nouveau. Décidément, l'alcool ne réussissait pas au professeur. Ce dernier rougit davantage en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute.

_ Et c'est vous qui traitez Kakashi de pervers ? ...Vous avez des délires un peu limites.

_ Je suis un monstreeee ! Réalisa-t-il en se tenant la tête des deux mains.

_ Vous êtes surtout ivre.

Certes.

_ Shikamaru kun, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais je, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire d'audition ne te dérange pas plus que ça.

_ Les préjugés c'est pas mon truc. Ma mère m'a toujours dis «_ goute d'abord et après seulement tu auras le droit de critiquer _».

_ ...Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle faisait allusion à ce genre de situation.

_ Elle parlait de sa purée de navet. ...J'aime pas les navets, peu importe comment c'est cuisiné.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ La... la dernière leçon ? Parvint a demander Sakura alors que les deux premiers doigts ne tarderaient pas a se faire rejoindre par un troisième.

_ Hum hum. Confirma-t-il en s'appliquant sur sa tâche.

_ Pourq-quouhaaa ?

_ Ta démonstration de ce soir m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre. L'expérience se chargera du reste.

Le troisième fraya son chemin plus difficilement que les autres, et une fois en place, il entreprit de les faire bouger les uns contre les autres.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Il était inutile d'expliquer à Shikamaru les rudiments d'une telle 'mise en situation', puisqu'il en connaissait les base. Il s'était intéressé au sujet en découvrant la véritable personnalité de son sensei, et à l'époque, alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans, il avait fantasmé sur son professeur de l'académie.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment vu ça comme une éventuelle attirance, c'était plus une représentation mentale d'un schéma éventuel, mais ce schéma l'avait éveillé et il s'était caressé... . Bref, ça remontait à loin et depuis, il n'y avait jamais repensé. Alors pourquoi ce souvenir avait-il décidé de refaire surface maintenant ?

Assit sur le lit pas si large que ça d'Iruka, les pieds au sol, lumière éteinte et rideaux tirés, même un habitué de l'obscurité tel que lui n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Le propriétaire des lieux sut parfaitement se diriger et vint s'assoir à son tour, à distance raisonnable, les mains bien à plat sur ses genoux.

_ ...Et maintenant ?

_ Je... je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer ce genre de choses.

_ Je n'attends pas un résumé détaillé. Dites-moi juste ce que je dois faire pour qu'on en finisse.

_ C'est à dire que... je, je ne suis pas celui qui dirige quoi que ce soit d'habitude.

Une main se rapprocha dans le noir et se posa sur la cuisse du professeur.

_ Sensei. Commença le jeune Nara, se fichant pas mal de l'avoir appelé ainsi.

Les deux hommes avaient sensiblement la même carrure, même si Shikamaru était bien plus musclé à force d'enchainer les missions sur le terrain et maintenant que leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre, les trais de sa silhouette se laissaient distinguer.

_ Sensei, je suis plus un gosse, allez-y franchement.

Iruka se figea et l'élève de Kakashi le sentit.

_ Bien... comme tu voudras.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La joue écrasée contre le matelas, Sakura qui avait espéré faire renoncer Kakashi avec un simple regard, dut se résigner a accepter l'inévitable. Il se redressa et attrapa la jeune femme par les deux hanches pour la tenir immobile.

_ Je crois que tu es prête.

_ NON ! ...Non, je ne suis pas du tout prête !

_ Moi je le suis en tout cas. Cru-t-il bon de préciser en avançant son sexe tendu pour coincer le gland entre les deux fesses.

Mais avant de s'enfoncer en elle, il se pencha en avant et murmura plus bas.

_ Sakura, caresse-toi si tu en as envie.

Incapable de faire ce qu'il lui conseillait, elle serra les dents et le senti pousser progressivement.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

De l'autre côté de la ville, tout s'était accéléré quand Iruka avait recouvert la main du Nara de la sienne, toujours sur sa cuisse. N'ayant aucune intention de violer son vis-à-vis et n'étant pas contre un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, il avait approché son visage et, une fois certain d'être à bonne hauteur (la respiration du jeune brun l'aidant à s'orienter), les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés.

Il glissa une main sur la joue de Shikamaru et entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir leur échange. Presque surpris de ne pas être repoussé. ...Les lèvres du jeune homme avaient bon gout.

Ils avaient une coupe de cheveux identique et le novice manqua de sourire en imaginant leurs ombres, même faibles, sur le mur d'en face. On aurait certainement eu du mal à les différencier dans cet échange qui devint de plus en plus sensuel et anarchique.

Embrasser un homme ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il avait toujours eu l'esprit ouvert et il comprit enfin le pouvoir caché d'Iruka ...Son ancien professeur embrassait comme un dieu et Shikamaru ne prit pas la peine de simuler la gêne ou autre chose. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il profita donc allègrement d'une langue souple et humide, d'une paire de lèvres avides et glissa sa main jusqu'à la nuque de son partenaire d'un soir, qui après encore quelques douces caresses, se permit de reprendre son souffle pour respirer.

_ ...Shikamaru kun ?

_ Humm ?

_ Tu es gay ?

_ ...Pas que je sache.

_ Ah...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ ...Oh rien.

« _Juste une impression_ » Rajouta Iruka dans un coin de son cerveau avant d'inviter son élève à s'allonger sur le lit.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura se détendait enfin... . C'était loin d'être désagréable comme sensation mais un râle de Kakashi, un râle inhabituel la perturba.

_ Que... ?

_ Bon sang... tu es encore plus serrée que le jour où j'ai pris ta virginité.

Le ninja copieur encra ses doigts dans la chair de la jeune femme et la tira plus fort contre lui, mais après quelques tentatives, il se résigna et la redressa, les mains en appuis contre la tête du lit.

Ils gémirent ensemble, bien que statiques, avant que Kakashi ne laisse son front tomber contre le dos cambré face à lui. Il reprit alors sa respiration, puis ses mouvements...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Iruka était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, ses lèvres étant occupées à bien autre chose et de toute manière, le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à...

_ Sensei je... je vais...

Shikamaru se déversa alors dans une bouche prête à l'accueillir, les doigts crispés sur les draps et la respiration saccadée par le plaisir.

Le premier objectif du professeur était atteint : calmer les ardeurs de la jeunesse. S'il avait été trop 'pressé' avec Sakura, cette fois il lui montrerait comment prendre son temps.

Iruka remonta le long du torse dévêtu, l'embrassa par endroit, le caressa et le pressa de tout son corps pour venir l'embrasser. Shikamaru ne se fit pas prier et sembla même chercher a approfondir leur échange, goutant sans pudeur ses propres sécrétions sur les lèvres de son professeur.

Cette fièvre ne semblait pas prête de passer. Sans s'y attendre, l'aptitude naturelle d'Iruka à se laisser dominer prit le pas sur ses intentions, et il se retrouva sur le dos en l'espace d'une seconde, un élève affamé penché au-dessus de lui, une jambe entre les siennes. Il crut même voir un sourire carnassier sur le visage qui le défiait.

_ ...Ce n'était pas à vous de m'évaluer ?

_ C'est-à-dire que... on est loin d'en avoir fini alors... je me suis dit que...

Shikamaru ne vint pas à son secours et le laissa terminer sa phrase un peu bancale, s'amusant du trouble d'un homme pourtant plus expérimenté que lui.

_ ...Je me suis dit que ça te mettrait plus à l'aise.

_ C'est fait. ...Moi aussi je dois tout avaler ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant, remontant son genou contre l'entrejambe sensible d'Iruka qui en perdit son calme.

_ NON ! ...Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une obligation. Reprit-il plus calmement. ...Et ne, ne dit pas de choses comme ça, la situation est déjà bien assez embarrassante tu ne trouves pas ?

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un haussement de sourcil à peine visible.

Envouté par les bruits des draps qui plissent, leurs souffles et les battements de leurs cœurs, la pièce était plongée dans une intimité qui leur sembla irréelle. ...C'était peut-être pour ça que les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient posées dans le cou de son professeur, puis que leurs torses s'étaient rapprochés pour mieux glisser l'un sur l'autre, descendant, descendant encore plus bas...

_ J'ai jamais couru après les bonnes notes sensei, mais j'vais tacher d'vous rendre la pareille.

Iruka l'entendit à peine puisque ces quelques mots avaient étés prononcés sur son ventre et le peu d'attention qu'il lui restait était partie en fumée bien avant que l'apprenti en arrive à son nombril.

Ce dernier prit conscience d'une chose : cette fois il connaissait le terrain. A peu de chose près, les hommes étaient identiques entre eux et l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre avait rempli des pages jusque-là encore -à peu près- vierges dans son esprit, puisqu'il avait surpris Sakura plus d'une fois avec Kakashi. Il le caressa donc avant de le prendre en bouche comme on suçait une glace après avoir minutieusement grignoté le cornet tout autour et qu'il ne restait plus que la crème, et puis... et puis merde, ça le saoulait d'avance d'avoir a réfléchir dans ce genre de situation, alors autant y aller à l'instinct.

_ Shhhhhhik... !

Ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner parfaitement.

Iruka n'avait connu cette sensation qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Le jour où Tsunade l'avait jeté dans une pièce, pièce qu'elle avait pris soin de fermer à double tour, et qu'en face de lui, se tenait une certain tortionnaire bien connu à Konoha... Depuis, ni lui ni Kakashi n'avaient été enclins à le satisfaire de cette manière.

Et au moins, Shikamaru avait des cheveux auxquels se raccrocher.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Sakura je ... je vais...

_ ...Déjà ?

Mince, maintenant qu'elle trouvait ça agréable et qu'elle avait joint sa main à cet instant de débauche, la jeune femme trouva son empressement un peu culoté.

_ Laisse-moi finir mes phrases bon sang ! ...Je disais donc que...

Il s'enfonça au fond des entrailles de Sakura.

_ ...Que je vais être obligé d'accélérer un peu la cadence.

_ ... « Obligé » ?

_ J'ai atteint ma limite... à plusieurs reprises. Précisa le ninja copieur dans un souffle, avant de s'exécuter.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ibiki avait été son premier même si Kakashi avait suivi de près, balancé dans la même pièce par un Hokage tyrannique, histoire de l'achever. Lui serait le premier de Shikamaru et il voulait que cette expérience ne soit pas aussi traumatisante que la sienne.

Allongé sur le dos, jambes écartées, son sexe tendu qui reposait sur son ventre, le jeune brun attendait en serrant les dents, le visage tourné sur le côté, soumit a des caresses qui se promenaient de son torse à ses cuisses. Iruka avait fait preuve de patience, l'avait préparé au mieux et s'apprêtait à le pénétrer avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

...Une drôle de sensation... pour les deux.

Quand Shikamaru finit par jouir entre leurs deux corps, son sensei suivi aussitôt, encouragé par des contractions violentes tout autour de sa longueur.

Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le corps étendu sous le sien, partageant encore quelques caresses et plusieurs baisers, et même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, Iruka eu l'impression d'avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie.

Des gestes si tendres, on ne lui en avait jamais accordé avant ce soir.

Il se redressa enfin, prit appuis sur ses avant-bras et ses genoux, décolla son corps des muscles saillants du Nara qu'il put admirer grâce à une petite brèche entre le rideau et la fenêtre, et d'où la lune avait, semble-t-il, décidé de passer pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Mais quelque chose força l'ainé a froncer les sourcils...

La lune, source de lumière et génératrice des ombres les plus crapuleuses...

L'une d'elles remontait la cuisse du sensei, deux autres grimpaient sur son corps comme un tatouage vivant, comme des serpents assoiffés de chair humaine, comme...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ ...Vous croyiez franchement que vous alliez vous en tirer à si bon compte, sensei ?

Les ombres progressaient et immobilisèrent ses bras, ses jambes, et l'une d'elle s'enroula même autour de son cou. Ce n'était ni froid, ni chaud, ni tactile et pourtant, il en ressentait les effets et Shikamaru s'amusa de voir son ainé réagir au quart de tour.

Kakashi lui avait appris la contention et la perversion, tandis qu'Iruka lui avait enseigné les préliminaires au masculin. Alors que ce dernier se sentait près à fondre, a laisser échouer son front contre les pectoraux en sueur de Shikamaru, il se sentit manipulé, devenant un pantin qu'on redressait et à qui on écartait les fesses sans aucune pitié.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une fine tentacule d'ombre et qui n'avait donc eu aucune difficulté à s'infiltrer, gagnait progressivement en longueur et en épaisseur. Une fois accommodé, il gémit de plus belle et Shikamaru abusa encore de la lune pour caresser autant de surface possible, tout en admirant la vue. Il avait analysé chaque geste jusque-là et savait maintenant comment faire réagir sa victime.

Iruka se sentit soulevé. Ses genoux ne touchaient plus la literie.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, l'apprenti souriait et le mit en positio sans dépenser rien d'autre que quelques chakra, puis il empala son ancien professeur sans attendre.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Kakashi... je ...je n'en peux plus.

A ses côtés, le ninja gisait les bras ouverts sur un lit qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose.

_ ...Inutile de chercher ma pitié, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de tester ton endurance.

Sakura rampa pour tenter de se hisser hors de la couche, mais elle sentit une main se refermer sur sa cheville pour mieux la ramener sous les draps.

_ Une douche ! ...Je veux juste prendre une douche !

_ Bien. Céda-t-il avant de se lever à sa suite, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la soulever du sol et l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bain sans lui laisse la moindre chance de s'échapper. Dans ce cas, on y va ensemble.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Shikamaru ?

_ Hum ?

Allongés face au matelas, incapables de bouger, les deux hommes étaient repus.

_ Tu es certain ?

_ De quoi ?

_ ...De rien...

Iruka chassa vite et loin sa pensée, mais entretemps il se fit devancer.

_ N'allez pas vous méprendre sensei, je suis pas gay. J'avais juste envie de voir un vieux fantasme se réaliser.

« _...C'est bien ce que je pensais_ ». Se garda de dire Iruka à voix haute. Et puis, qui était-il au juste pour oser juger les gens et les ranger dans des boites ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura dormait a poings fermés dans le creux de ses bras. Ca aussi c'était une première de taille ce soir.

Il la regarda quelques instants, caressa son visage, ne s'arrêta pas quand elle bougea un peu, certain de toute manière qu'elle ferait le tour du cadrant.

Au fond de lui, il espéra que ses performances de ce soir aient été suffisantes. Car oui ils avaient joués, l'un de l'autre, puis l'un avec l'autre... C'était parfait comme dernière séance, mais tout avait un but, et l'examen qui attendait la jeune femme serait sans pitié... .

Il était probable qu'il ne puisse plus jamais la toucher par la suite, quand elle aurait le libre choix de son partenaire, alors il resta là, refusant de rentrer chez lui, l'embrassa sur le front et veilla à ce que rien ne vienne entacher son air paisible.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Toc toc toc

...

Toc toc toc toc

...

BAM BAM B...

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, découvrant le visage sévère d'un enseignant aux cernes plus que révélatrices, vêtu d'une simple couverture drapée qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son corps mais qui laissait un bras et une épaule à nue. Ses cheveux en bataille en disaient long sur la soirée de la veille.

_ ...Bien dormi ?

_ ...Kakashi san... . Salua Iruka, aussi calmement que possible.

_ Je cherche Shikamaru, tu ne saurais pas où il se cache des fois ?

_ ...

_ J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur des espérances du conseil.

_ ...

Ils se toisèrent sans bouger, les yeux de l'un plantés dans l'œil de l'autre.

_ Tu ne me laisse pas entrer ? Ca va finir par jaser dans le voisinage.

_ ...

Apparemment non, et le regard fâché d'Iruka ne cillait pas.

_ Rhmmm... . Il est encore là ?

_ ...

_ Dis-lui que je l'attends demain matin sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 7.

_ Pourquoi là-bas ?

_ L'entrainement.

A question bête, réponse bête disait-on. Enfin, c'est le dicton qui résonna dans la tête de Kakashi et qui fâcha un peu plus le sensei qui se sentit prit pour un imbécile.

Sans attendre, le ninja copieur tourna les talons, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et remonta la rue d'un pas blasé. La porte s'était refermée derrière lui et Iruka souffla.

Il remonta la couverture négligemment sur son épaule, bailla de tout son être et s'en alla rejoindre la salle de bain. En passant devant la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune Nara qui dormait encore. Le simple drap qui le recouvrait il y a encore quelques minutes était coincé sous sa jambe fléchie, le corps tourné sur le côté, le laissant quasiment nu et exposé.

_ ...Une bonne douche froide, ça fera l'affaire. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Kakashi avait poursuivi sa route dans les rues de Konoha. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'habitait depuis son réveil et il serra les poings, coinçant entre les doigts de sa main droite les vestiges de la petite culotte rose déchiquetée par ses soins.

Le sentimental qu'il était avait voulu garder un petit souvenir.

Il avait ensuite passé sa journée (tout du moins ce qu'il en restait), sur la branche d'un arbre en retrait du village, et son livre avait beau être de sortie, il n'en tourna pas la moindre page.

De son côté, Sakura se réveilla et poussa un gémissement dès qu'elle voulu changer de position. Courbaturée de haut en bas, elle parvint quand même a rejoindre la salle de bain, avala machinalement une des gélules que lui avait donné l'Hokage pour empêcher un éventuel évènement indésirable de se produire et mit l'eau à couler, mais on tambourina à sa porte comme on avait tambouriné à celle d'Iruka un peu plus tôt.

_ NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

_ ...Ino ?

La blonde, visiblement folle de rage, entra sans y avoir été invité. Elle ne faisait pas allusion au ménage et Sakura eu juste le temps de jeter un vêtement sur le canapé avant que sa meilleure amie se rende compte qu'il y avait des taches douteuses sur celui-ci.

_ Tu te fiche de moi ? Je l'apprends de la bouche de Shizune sama en plus ! Tu n'as même pas le cran de venir me le dire en face ?

_ ...Que... ?

_ Comme ça mÂdame décide d'arrêter la médecine ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Heureusement que j'étais là, elle t'accorde un mois supplémentaire pour y réfléchir mais je ne vais pas te laisser ce loisir ma grande, je vais te trainer par la peau des fesses jusqu'à l'hôpital et tu...

Voilà donc la nouvelle excuse de Tsunade. « _Pas si mal_ » pensa la jeune femme encore à moitié nue, qui essayait de se couvrir pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir les traces rouges et violacées sur sa peau.

_ Calme-toi Ino, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

_ Me calmer ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser tout abandonner comme ça ? Sakura, est-ce qu'au moins tu penses à moi de temps en temps ?

_ Voilà, on y est... . Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ Tu es ma source de motivation, je veux pouvoir te battre à plate couture dans un domaine qui ne défigurera pas mon beau visage !

La propriétaire des lieux s'en alla vers la cuisine et mit de l'eau a chauffer. Ino ne se rendit par compte que la bouilloire était le seul accessoire de cuisine encore présent dans l'appartement et continua sur sa lancée.

_ Tu as changé ces derniers temps Sakura, même tes amis ne te reconnaissent plus alors tu as intérêt a te reprendre en main, et fissa !

_ Thé noir ou vert ?

_ Vert. ...Et ne prend pas cet air là avec moi !

_ Je suis fatiguée Ino, tu tombes vraiment mal.

_ Fatiguée ? Moi j'enchaine des gardes de 12 heures pour finir le travail en retard et madame se prélasse dans les onsen pendant ce temps. Ne nie pas, une connaissance t'y a vu hier et en plus tu fais les boutiques SANS MOI !

_ J'ai besoin d'un break, voilà tout.

_ Ca fait un mois entier que tu te prélasses dans cet appartement, si au moins tu y faisais le ménage de temps en temps ! Ca empeste !

_ C'est toi qui débarque à l'improviste.

Mais la blonde n'écoutait rien et s'avança vers celle qui versait l'eau fumante dans deux tasses.

_ Ecoute-moi bien grand-front, je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ma vie comme ça !

_ Je te mets un seul sucre, tu as du poids à perdre à ce que je vois.

_ GGGRRRR ! Ca aussi c'est de TA faute ! D'habitude on partage les chocolats qu'on reçoit des patients pendant la pause, là j'ai dut tout manger toute seule ! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de la galère dans laquelle je me trouve ?

« _Tu veux échanger ?_ » Pensa si fort Sakura qu'elle en lâcha un soupir fatigué.

_ Et arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !

La Désignée reposa la bouilloire avec une fureur contenue, s'avança à pas lent vers celle qui lui pourrissait sa matinée alors que sa nuit avait été des plus courtes, et se planta devant elle avec un regard qui ne laissa pas de doute sur ses intentions meurtrières.

_ Ino, je suis épuisée, j'ai bien d'autre chose en tête que tes états d'âme et je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! Alors si tu as quelque chose a rajouter, tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de dire quelque chose qui va m'énerver davantage ! ...Maintenant, vas t'en !

_ ...Heu... et mon thé ?

_ Tu peux t'assoir dessus !

Elle saisit Ino par le bras, la reconduit dehors, puis claqua la porte derrière elle. Surprise par l'audace de son amie, elle se retourna vers un jeune homme qui attendait caché dans les escaliers.

_ Tu vois Naruto, je t'avais bien dis qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net.

_ On devrait peut-être demander à Kakashi sensei, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose lors de leur dernière mission.

_ Allons plutôt voir Shikamaru, j'ai de bonnes méthodes pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Ce n'est que vers 13 heures que le jeune Nara se réveilla enfin. Il se souvint de la soirée de la veille et rougit le temps de se reprendre, de se lever et d'enfiler ses vêtements à la hâte quoiqu'un peu gêné par ses courbatures.

Iruka attendait dans la pièce d'à côté, un tantinet nerveux. Les deux hommes s'étaient mutuellement évalués à plusieurs reprises cette nuit, et c'est loin de l'ambiance feutrée de la veille qu'ils devaient maintenant assumer leurs gestes, d'autant que certains n'étaient plus 'nécessaires' passé une certaine heure.

_ ...'jour.

_ Shikamaru kun... heu... tu... tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La déshydratation avancée de ce dernier le poussa a hocher la tête. Comme Irkura avait l'air plus gêné que lui, le Nara se permit donc de l'étudier tandis qu'il mettait l'eau a chauffer.

_ Tiens. Annonça le professeur, le tirant de ses pensées.

Skikamaru s'avança et s'assit à la table de la cuisine ...avec beaucoup de précaution, tout comme son ainé, et une fois en place, ils échangèrent un rapide regard qui se détourna de lui-même.

_ Kakashi san est passé. Il veut te voir demain matin sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 7.

_ ...Galère.

Chacun bu une gorgée du liquide tinté.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te veut ?

_ Non, mais j'parie que c'est encore un truc tordu.

Une autre gorgée et un silence gêné.

_ ...Tu devrais prendre une douche avant de rentrer.

_ J'ai assez abusé d'votre hospitalité.

_ Non non, je t'en prie, et puis, tu ne peux pas sortir dans cet état.

Débraillé, mal coiffé et très certainement un peu collant, Shikamaru dût se rendre à l'évidence.

_ ...Je peux laver tes vêtements pendant ce temps si tu veux.

Le plus jeune se rappela vaguement s'être essuyé avec son pantalon au court de la nuit.

_ Je devrais attendre qu'ils sèchent.

Iruka rougit en admirant le fond de sa tasse de thé.

_ ...Mais j'ai rien de prévu jusqu'à demain. Repris le Nara qui se leva, et sans pudeur il se déshabilla tout en rejoignant la salle de bain.

Il se retrouva complètement nu avant de pousser la porte, la laissant entrebâillée d'une dizaine de centimètre, tel une invitation.

Ino et Naruto avaient donc cherché le jeune homme en vain dans tout le village.

Sakura était restée assise devant la porte de son appartement un bon moment. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers la fenêtre d'où elle ne reverrait pas de sitôt surgir le ninja copieur. Le souvenir de sa dernière leçon resterait longtemps gravé dans sa mémoire, et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle se mit a sourire.

Elle sentait encore les mains de Kakashi sur sa peau, son odeur imprégnait les murs de l'appartement et, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il lui manquait déjà. Grace à lui elle avait connu des sensations inédites, et, cerise sur le gâteau : elle n'avait pas repensé a Sasuke depuis des semaines.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le soir même, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, L'Hokage était en proie a de profondes interrogations. Shizune n'avait pas osé la questionner sachant que la femme de sa vie était plongée dans des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle ne voulait pas partager.

Question de fierté.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi, qui n'était finalement pas rentré chez lui et qui avait passé la nuit sur sa branche préférée avait rejoint le terrain d'entrainement. Shikamaru était arrivé en retard (pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui), et il sentait à plein nez la lessive et le savon d'Iruka.

L'épouvantail débraillé ne posa aucune question et énonça de suite le contenu de l'exercice qui les attendait.

Shikamaru lui aurait bien envoyé son poing en pleine figure s'il en avait été capable.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Deux jours plus tard, Sakura avait réussi a se faire pardonner d'Ino en lui accordant une sortie au restaurant, rien que toutes les deux. Elle avait mis sa mauvaise humeur de ces derniers temps sur le compte de la fatigue post-mission associée aux gardes de l'hôpital, mais cette explication ne suffit pas a convaincre Ino qui s'empressa de la faire boire en espérant la faire parler.

Peine perdue, la jeune femme savait se maitriser et l'entendre parler de Kakashi pendant une heure avait fini par agacer la blonde. Elle s'était faite prendre à son propre jeu, et c'est Sakura qui fut contrainte de la ramener chez elle.

Pour rentrer, elle fit un détour par le parc, traina du pied, regarda le ciel, apprécia le petit vent frais sur la peau de son visage. Elle était agréablement enivrée et bien dans son corps cette nuit. ...Enfin une soirée banale à Konoha.

S'était sans compter sur la forme sombre qui l'épiait depuis un bon moment.

Sakura finit par se poser des questions au détour d'une rue. Un bruit avait attiré son attention... mais rien, pas même un chat de passage. Elle avait repris sa route en toute innocence et...

Elle se retourna encore, cette fois elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un bruit suspect.

Mais toujours rien. ...Les sourcils froncés, elle envisagea une stratégie pour semer un éventuel dégénéré. Un pas en arrière tout en pivotant, et la jeune femme percuta une masse solide. Même très solide. Son visage avait rebondit contre la poitrine d'un homme.

_ ...I ...Ibiki san ?

Sans attendre, il l'assomma et la retint dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe au sol. Il s'assura de ne pas avoir été pris en flagrant délit, enveloppa Sakura dans sa cape noire, contre lui, et bondit sur le toit le plus proche.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Une violente douleur à la nuque accompagna le réveil de Sakura. Sa tête tournait mais son instinct de ninja prit le dessus, et rapidement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était vaste et relativement sombre, l'éclairage n'étant dirigé que sur elle. Pas la moindre fenêtre... . Surement un sous-sol bien isolé au milieu de nulle part. ...Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici ?

Le visage d'Ibiki lui revint alors en mémoire mais...

_ T...Tsunade sama ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête d'un mouvement à peine perceptible, le temps que les yeux de la jeune femme s'adaptent au contraste entre l'ombre et la lumière, puis elle se rendit compte que l'ensemble du conseil spécial était réuni, tous assis derrière une grande tablé, les visages crispés.

Iruka torturait un stylo innocent entre ses doigts. Kakashi, assis à sa gauche et qui n'aimait pas la violence gratuite, arrêta son geste en posant rapidement sa main sur celle du professeur. Ce genre de bruit de fond avait le don de l'agacer.

_ Sakura... . Commença la vielle d'un ton solennel. ...Ta formation prend fin ce soir. Ton sensei t'as jugé apte a passer l'examen I.S, examen qui fera de toi la douzième désignée de Konoha.

Etait-ce une raison pour l'assommer ?

_ Les épreuves se dérouleront ici même, devant public, et la décision finale sera prise à l'unanimité par l'ensemble du conseil.

Sakura hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait bien entendu même si toutes ces informations ne prenaient un sens qu'après quelques secondes. Avait-elle dit « _Devant public_ » ?

_ Trois épreuves, trois difficultés qu'il te faudra surmonter, mais souviens toi qu'à tout moment tu es libre d'abandonner.

L'abandon n'était pourtant plus une option envisageable à ce stade, et tous en avaient parfaitement conscience. La jeune femme serra quelque chose entre ses doigts, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait au centre d'un grand lit qui ne comptait comme drap, que celui destiné a recouvrir le matelas.

_ Le protocole est resté inchangé depuis le temps du premier Hokage.

Sakura laissa trainer ses yeux de droite à gauche durant les quelques explications historiques. Ibiki se tenait aux côtés de Kurenai, elle-même assise près de Shikamaru, puis Iruka et Kakashi, Shizune et enfin, son interlocutrice. Certains avaient soutenu son regard, d'autres l'avaient fui.

Un silence pesant prit place, mais la vielle le trancha au couteau et reprit d'une voix forte et autoritaire...

_ La première épreuve consiste à donner du plaisir à... Shizune.

Entendre son prénom résonner à un moment pareil surprit la brune qui se tourna vivement vers sa partenaire.

_ C...Comment ça ?

Tsunade n'avait pas voulu lui révéler les détails de l'examen, et pour cause...

_ Chacun d'entre nous a déjà donné de sa personne pour le programme, logique que tu en fasses autant, non ?

_ NON ! ...Ce...Ce n'est pas une raison ! S'énerva le docteur en se levant.

Mais l'Hokage affichait son air sévère et impitoyable.

_ J'ai des tas d'autres raisons. La première étant que je saurais deviner si tu simules. La seconde : c'est ton devoir de ninja. Tu veux que je continue ?

Depuis sa position Sakura assista impuissante à la discussion tout en réalisant ce qu'impliquait l'énoncé de la première épreuve. ...Elle allait devoir ... ?

_ Attendez ! S'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais... je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais entrainée a... avec une femme.

Kakashi se pencha et posa ses avant-bras sur la table.

_ La difficulté réside justement dans la nouveauté, mais tu devrais être capable de t'en sortir. Sets-toi de ce que tu as appris.

De son côté, Shizune, le poing serré, les bras tendus le long du corps, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux clos, tremblait légèrement à l'idée de...

_ Tsunade sama, je... je vous en prie, ne me faites pas ça.

_ Cesse de te plaindre, ce n'est pas la mer à boire un petit orgasme ! ...Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

La brune se pencha davantage pour parler plus bas.

_ Mais je... je suis toujours restée fidèle, je ne veux de personne d'autre que...

La blonde se pencha à son tour.

_ J'ai parié avec Kakashi que ça prendrait plus de dix minutes, alors si tu pouvais...

Folle de rage, la Shizune menaça de briser la table mais un mouvement plus loin avait capté son attention. Sakura s'était levée. Elle portait encore les vêtements mis pour sortir avec Ino plus tôt dans la soirée, à savoir une petite robe rose ornée d'une ceinture rouge, et comme elle avait voulu se sentir belle, elle avait décidé de porter un des ensembles de lingerie acheté quelques jours auparavant. Une brillante idée, nota-t-elle dans un coin de son cerveau. Ca aurait été encore plus gênant d'afficher des sous-vêtements troués.

A la surprise de tous, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'avança vers les deux autres. Elle ne semblait pas intimidée par toutes ces paires d'yeux posées sur elle, après tout, son enseignement lui avait appris a supporter le regard d'autrui. Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir Kakashi.

_ Sakura, tu as carte blanche.

C'est un sourire presque enfantin et surtout bien hypocrite qui répondit au chef des ninja du village caché de la feuille. Elle tendit ensuite la main au médecin toujours pétrifiée par l'annonce de sa participation et qui se trouvait être encore un de ses sensei attitré, même si ce n'était que de manière occasionnelle.

Particulièrement gênée, Shizune n'osa pas suivre Sakura sur le matelas, et en y regardant de plus près, elle semblait plutôt prête a pleurer. L'élève comprit alors que la difficulté de l'exercice ne reposait pas seulement sur la maitrise de certaines aptitudes sexuelles.

Se tenant à genoux sur le lit, la brune debout face à elle, yeux clos et tête baissée, apeurée et trahie par sa compagne, la personne en qui elle avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle, Sakura s'approcha.

Cette dernière sembla hésiter un instant sur la marche à suivre, et s'est en défaisant doucement le morceau de tissu qui maintenait le kimono noir fermé, qu'une idée germa dans son esprit.

Elle recouvrit les yeux marrons de Shizune à l'aide de la ceinture et fit un nœud derrière sa tête.

Kakashi et Shikamaru s'était redressés et avancés à l'unisson sur leurs chaises, Iruka placé entre eux ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Elle se sert d'une technique que je lui ai apprise. Fit remarque le ninja copieur avec un brin de fierté dans le ton de sa voix.

_ Stratégie intéressante. Nota le Nara.

En effet, Sakura reproduisait à l'identique les caresses que Kakashi et Shikamaru lui avaient infligé dans la maison de tous les pêchers après avoir allongé le médecin, lui laissant son kimono sur les épaules, comme si ce dernier était encore capable de cacher quelque chose alors qu'il n'en était rien. De toute façon, personne n'avait vraiment de vue sur ce qui se passait entre les cuisses crispées de Shizune.

Sakura s'était appliquée à l'embrasser par endroit, à la toucher, elle sembla même lui avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille, comme pour la rassurer... puis avait enfoui son visage entre deux jambes fléchies en vue de satisfaire un besoin qui devenait viscéral.

Comme ça avait été le cas pour Sakura, l'inhibition s'était évaporée avec l'obscurité, et force était de constater que l'approche de la jeune femme était... différente de ce qu'elle connaissait d'habitude.

Au moins pour cette épreuve, celle qui était toute de rose vêtu n'avait pas eu besoin de se déshabiller.

Du côté des 'observateurs', Ibiki avait préféré contempler la surface de la table devant lui, le son suffisait et il n'avait rien a apprendre de ce genre de torture, ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Kurenai observait la scène avec un œil de pro, tout comme Tsunade qui regretta à trois reprises sa décision. Shikamaru affichait son air habituel tandis qu'Iruka semblait nerveux, voir même écœuré du spectacle, le tout sous le regard moqueur de Kakashi qui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à sa montre...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les prévienne que l'exercice prenait fin. 9 minutes 35 secondes, pari gagné. Il adressa un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire à l'Hokage.

Shizune n'avait pas trainé pour se redresser sitôt l'orgasme estompé. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules et s'était empressée de se rhabiller pour rejoindre sa place près de sa compagne, fâchée contre cette dernière, quoiqu'un brin troublée par l'expérience. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était se faire oublier.

Sakura essuya machinalement son visage du revers de son bras et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa supérieure suprême, un semblant de défit dans le regard.

_ Tout le monde valide cette performance ? Demanda la patronne.

Ils hochèrent la tête à tour de rôle.

_ Alors passons sans attendre à la suite. ..Rhmm...

Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre. Non, deux... Kakashi et Shikamaru s'étaient levés d'un même geste. Iruka qui n'y comprit pas grand-chose (puisqu'au courant du stricte minimum syndical), tourna la tête de droite et de gauche.

Le sensei et son assistant de tenaient maintenant de l'autre côté de la table, à même hauteur et d'une manière presque théâtrale. Sakura aurait aimé se moquer d'eux mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la maline. ...Bien au contraire. Shikamaru adressa une moue fâchée au ninja argenté, mais celui-ci n'en eu cure et joint ses mains face à lui, attendant patiemment que son successeur fasse de même.

Sakura fronça les sourcils... . Que préparaient-ils ?

Quelques signes furent interprétés, mais au troisième seulement, elle comprit que...

Iruka s'était levé, les mains à plat sur le bureau, près à protester.

_ Rasseyez-vous sensei.

Il déglutit tant bien que mal et obéit. Ni Kakashi, ni Shikamaru ne s'étaient retournés pour voir sa réaction. Ils la devinaient sans mal. Pour être honnête, ni Kakashi, ni Shikamaru n'étaient vraiment eux-mêmes pour l'instant.

_ ...Mais... . Balbutia Sakura qui ravala son sourire a une vitesse encore jamais inégalée.

Se tenait devant elle, un Uchiha Sasuke et un Uzumaki Naruto plus vrais que nature.

_ ...Je...

L'un la transperça de son regard glacial, l'autre lui sourit naïvement...

_ C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla alors Sakura, surprenant tout le monde avec sa voix trop aigue.

Mais déjà, les deux hommes glissés dans la peau des membres d'une équipe dissolue (version adulte) s'avançaient vers elle.

_ ...Essaye de voir ça comme une opportunité.

Cette voix... il était face à elle et pourtant...

_ Kaka sensei... . Se reprit-elle en s'adressant au sosie parfait de l'Uchiha. Je vous savais l'esprit pervertit mais là vous dépassez les bornes !

_ Estime-toi chanceuse, il a insisté pour que je fasse Ino à la base. Cru bon de préciser Shikamaru-Naruto.

Ils avaient dû s'entrainer, puisque tout était là. Le ton et le regard glacial de Sasuke, le plus jovial de Naruto, et même son petit tic de langage rajouté in-extrémis à la fin de sa phrase, tic que je ne vous écrirais pas parce que j'ai peur de faire une faute... .

_ Tsunade sama, je refuse d'assister à ça. Implora Iruka qui n'avait nullement envie de voir Naruto dans ce genre de situation, encore moins sachant qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru.

Mais Tsunade ne releva pas, trop occupée a repenser à sa propre expérience avec un faux Jiraya et un faux Orochimaru. Une séance particulièrement traumatisante, surtout quand on a tout juste 17 ans.

Sakura était tétanisée, ses deux points faibles se dirigeaient vers elle à pas lents mais équivoques. Nerveusement, elle recula sur le matelas, repoussant l'inévitable autant que possible, jusqu'à être coincée contre les arabesques de la tête de lit en fer forgé. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle trembla légèrement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé étant enfant alors qu'enfin... enfin elle ne pensait plus à lui, enfin elle s'était résolue à ce qu'il ne fasse jamais partie de sa vie. Elle avait enterré tous ses sentiments au plus profond de son être, mais il était là, debout devant le lit en train de défaire le gros nœud de sa tenue... .

Comment Kakashi pouvait-il lui faire vivre un tel supplice ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La dernière fois que Sakura s'était retrouvée face à Sasuke, ils avaient essayé de s'entretuer. Si Kakashi n'était pas arrivé pour la sauver, elle serait bel et bien morte aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait eu aucune pitié ni compassion dans le regard, la traitant comme un parasite encombrant... comme il l'avait toujours fait. ...Dieux qu'elle avait souffert de cette rencontre, et voilà que deux ans plus tard, elle se retrouvait de nouveau face à ses pupilles sombres.

Certes elle l'avait aimé, et elle l'aimerait surement toujours, mais pas de la même manière. Elle voulait juste garder en mémoire les rares moments joyeux de leur enfance.

Il n'était pas tout-à-fait comme dans ses souvenirs. Le copieur devait certainement maitriser un justu spécial pour le faire vieillir. Un justu cousin de celui de l'Hokage qui consistait à la faire rajeunir.

_ Je vais attendre dehors si vous le permettez.

_ Restez assit, Iruka sensei. Répéta machinalement Tsunade pour la troisième fois en moins de deux minutes.

_ Mais... mais Naruto est comme un fils pour moi !

_ 'Comme'. Se contenta-t-elle de répéter pour clore le débat.

Plus loin, Sakura n'avait plus du tout conscience du public. Elle était hypnotisée par l'Uchiha et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand il fit tomber la lourde corde qui maintenait ses vêtements ensembles, le laissant dans un simple kimono blanc ouvert et un pantalon trois quart de couleur sombre.

_ Je suis certain qu'il y a une loi qui considère ce genre de chose comme un viol de propriété corporelle ! Tenta encore le professeur.

_ ...Ah oui ?

Ce paragraphe, l'Hokage le connaissait par cœur. Il était épinglé dans le chapitre 'substitutions illégales', mais elle préféra se concentrer pour évaluer sa jeune protégée.

_ ...Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir.

_ ...Kaka sensei, je...

_ Sensei est indisponible pour le moment. ...Viens ici !

D'abord hésitante, Sakura s'avança timidement jusqu'à laisser ses jambes sortir du lit, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol.

Le ninja copieur était sans aucun doute le mieux placé pour ce rôle. Il connaissait à la perfection les moindres habitudes et expressions de Sasuke... . Dans ses yeux, on ne voyait aucune envie, juste du mépris, le rendant plus vrai que nature.

Face à ce corps pâle et fin mais musclé, sublimé par l'éclairage de la contre-lumière, Sakura en oublia de trembler.

_ Oi, Sakura chaaan !

Plus rapide que l'éclair jaune de Konoha, Naruto s'était retrouvé en caleçon et avait sauté sur le lit. Il se plaça derrière elle, à genoux mais penché par-dessus l'épaule droite de cette dernière, offrant un sourire bien à lui.

_ Je veux jouer avec vous !

...Shikamaru aussi connaissait bien son texte.

_ Je ne le savais pas si bon acteur. Chuchota Kurenai.

_ Il ferait un bon agent infiltré.

_ Ne t'avises surtout pas de mettre cette idée dans la tête de Tsunade sama, Ibiki, Shikamaru est mon baby-sitter.

Le baby-sitter en question commença a déshabiller Sakura avec la dextérité naturelle de Naruto, c'est-à-dire de manière assez anarchique et désordonnée, si bien qu'elle finit décoiffée devant les yeux de l'autre homme qui n'en sembla que plus dégouté.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la jeune femme cacha sa poitrine couverte d'une lingerie blanche, assortie à sa culotte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle voulait les supplier d'arrêter et quand bien même elle s'efforçait de penser qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi et de Shikamaru, deux hommes avec qui elle était en confiance, elle n'arrivait pas a faire abstraction des copies pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils ne s'étaient pas contentés d'imiter leurs apparences où leurs attitudes, leurs chakra aussi étaient identiques.

D'un geste, Sasuke dégagea les bras de Sakura et lui redressa le menton. ...Pas pour la regarder dans les yeux, ni pour lui faire une belle déclaration, mais pour mieux l'observer, comme on le fait avec un animal en vente sur le marché. Il aurait regardé l'état de sa dentition, c'aurait été du même effet.

Elle sentit la langue de Naruto dans son cou et en frémit malgré elle. Son reflexe premier étant de le frapper aussi fort que possible, la jeune femme fut contrainte de fermer les yeux pour passer outre. Mais la prise du brun s'était resserrée sur son visage, comme si la part de Kakashi en lui, soufflait de ne pas se soustraire aux difficultés de l'examen. Ce qu'elle comprit bien vite.

« _Trois épreuves, trois difficultés qu'il te faudra surmonter _» Avait dit Tsunade.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le matelas et elle ouvrit les yeux tandis que le blond suçotait le lobe de son oreille. Ses pupilles s'encrèrent dans celles de l'Uchiha... .

Oui, elle supporterait ça.

Kakashi arriva sans peine a garder son sérieux, essayant de faire abstraction du blondinet qui posait ses mains sur les ballonnets blancs pour les serrer doucement, avec tout l'amour que Naruto éprouvait pour Sakura. Même si elle résistait encore, elle cédait peu à peu à celui dont la bouche aidait a faire descendre la bretelle de son soutient gorge sur son épaule.

A l'instar de la jeune femme, lui aussi fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de le frapper. Preuve qu'il campait bien son personnage.

Cette fois encore elle ferma les yeux, mais pour tenter de faire fuir un frisson.

La dure réalité se rappela à l'apprentie quand elle sentit les doigts de l'homme face à elle appuyer fermement sur sa mâchoire, entre ses deux rangées de dents, comme on le faisait à un ennemi pour l'obliger a ouvrir la bouche et lui faire ingurgiter un sérum. ...Nul doute que ce sérum-là, aurait un gout bien amer.

Se décidant a soutenir son regard, elle l'abaissa ensuite doucement, suivant une ligne imaginaire le long du corps de l'ennemi N°1 du village, détaillant ses muscles, son ventre, puis les deux bouts de ficelles qui retenaient son pantalon. La main libre de l'Uchiha tira sur un des brins et ledit pantalon tomba au sol, le laissant presque nu, le kimono ouvert ne cachant pas grand-chose si ne n'était ses fesses du reste de l'assemblée.

Sakura déglutit. Son fantasme de jeunesse était dressé devant elle. Enfin... pas tout-à-fait encore... mais c'était tout comme. Elle dégagea ses joues de la prise du ninja déguisé et le fusilla avant de se pencher pour faire ce qu'elle savait être son devoir.

_ C'est pas toi qui disait qu'un jour, ...que tu serais utile à quelque chose ?

Kakashi était bien décidé a faire en sorte que Sakura déteste Sasuke plus que tout, espérant que ça ne se retourne pas contre lui. ...Mais il sourit intérieurement en se rappelant que les attributs de son ancien élève ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Sakura s'était fait à peu près la même réflexion, orgueil masculin mis à part. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient doucement de lui, mais l'Uchiha en força l'entrée, s'engageant brusquement dans la bouche de sa 'camarade'.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, plaça le talon de sa main droite sur la plaque en métal du bandeau frontal de la jeune femme, encra ses doigts repliés dans ses cheveux roses, et l'obligea a commencer le travail.

Froid et méprisant.

De l'attention ? ...Elle en obtint suffisamment de la part du sosie de Naruto. Le blond venait de faire sauter l'attache de son soutient gorge et la débarrassait présentement de la pièce de tissus qui s'échoua au sol. Ses deux mains tenaient les hanches de Sasuke pour tâcher de le ralentir, donc elle ne pouvait pas se couvrir, cela-dis, l'homme toujours lové contre son dos s'en chargea à sa place. Il massa sa poitrine avec tant d'empressement qu'elle en fronça les sourcils et émit un petit gémissement qui plut fort à Kakashi.

Sakura sembla presque apprécier les mains étonnamment chaudes du Kuybi qui se promenaient sur son corps. Mais Shikamaru ne s'arrêta pas là, il joua avec ses doigts et serra un mamelon dressé entre eux tandis que le reste de sa main se refermait sur ce même sein, imitant les battements de son cœur. Son autre main se dirigeait peu à peu vers sa culotte, caressant ci et là des zones qu'il savait sensibles, dévorant sa nuque et son cou de sa langue et de ses lèvres toujours affamées.

_ ...Sakura chan est toute mouillée ! Constata-t-il après avoir glissé sa main sous la barrière de tissu.

Le son de sa voix la fit sursauter et elle rougit davantage tandis que Sasuke ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans sa bouche, un faut-air de sadique sur le visage.

Le blond plongea sa main entre les cuisses écartées de la jeune femme, et alors que ses doigts se resserraient encore sur son sein, deux de leurs homologues écartaient des lèvres chaudes qui trahirent son émoi.

_ Si je touche ici, ça fait quoi ? Demanda l'idiot de première catégorie en joignant le geste à la parole, ravi de constater que sa jolie partenaire réagissait à la moindre de ses caresses.

Kakashi apprécia les vibrations dans sa voix étouffée par le sexe maintenant déterminé du corps emprunté pour l'occasion et il tacha de ne pas se laisser prendre par le plaisir... Les lèvres de Sakura s'étant sensiblement resserrées. Sans doute voulait-elle en finir plus vite ?

_ ...Dis, tu veux gouter à mon naruto, Sakura chaaaan ?

Iruka manqua de s'étrangler et laissa tomber son front contre le bureau.

De son côté, Tsunade essaya de chasser le souvenir d'un Orochimaru qui lui avait fait le même genre de remarque sur son serpent... . Pas de doute, c'est à cet instant très précis qu'elle était devenue lesbienne.

Shizune, qui depuis tout à l'heure retenait ses larmes comme elle le pouvait, ne comprit pas la raison qui avait poussé son amante a lui tenir la main sous la table.

Le blond tira la jeune femme vers lui et l'obligea a se retourner et Sasuke n'en fut pas particulièrement ravi.

La main toujours encrée au fond de sa culotte, il profita de sa position, genoux et mains contre le matelas, penchée vers lui, pour enfoncer ses deux doigts tout au fond d'elle, puis se mit à la caresser de l'intérieur, s'arquant pour masser la paroi chaude et humide.

Il sembla s'amuser de son trouble, mais n'oublia pas l'essentiel et prit la main de Sakura pour la poser sur son sexe enflé à travers un caleçon noir aux bandes oranges.

...Le Jinchuriki était-il donc si bien pourvu ? La surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage et Shikamaru sourit 'à la Naruto'. Oui, lui aussi ça l'avait étonné. Il avait même taquiné Kakashi sur le sujet lors des répétitions.

Une fois 'la bête' libérée, l'homme-enfant s'était allongé sur le dos, libérant Sakura de ses caresses intimes. Les bras repliés derrière la tête, il attendait, l'air béat, que ce soit à son tour de profiter des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau, Shikamaru se souvint qu'Iruka lui avait tout enseigné de son art... . Espérons seulement qu'elle ne soit pas aussi douée sinon il ne garantissait pas de tenir la distance.

Mais la prétendante au poste de désignée avait depuis, sa propre façon de faire.

_ Hn. ...Marmonna un Sasuke laissé de côté alors que Sakura découvrait les contraintes dues au volume d'un tel outillage.

Les yeux embués et la salive au coin de la bouche, incapable de déglutir, elle s'évertua a penser à autre chose, mais le poids d'un kimono tombant au sol la perturba... puis le matelas s'affaissa alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, se contentant d'embrasser chaleureusement le gland luisant, une main montant et descendant sur sa longueur.

Même en serrant un peu, ses doigts ne parvenaient l'enserrer complètement.

Sasuke esquissa un rictus à faire peur mais seul Shikamaru s'en rendit compte. En réalité, le ninja copieur souriait en son for intérieur, il avait une excuse toute trouvée pour...

La culotte blanche tomba au sol... et elle ne servirait plus jamais vu son état.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soupçonnant son sensei d'être atteint d'un trouble obsessionnel compulsif chaque fois il se retrouvait face à de la lingerie.

Les membres de l'équipe 7 étaient désormais, tous nus comme des vers. Sakura penchée au-dessus d'un Naruto allongé, offrant ses fesses à la vue d'un Sasuke quelque peu intéressé.

...Une drôle de fresque pour les examinateurs attentifs... ...Quoi que...

_ Kurenai sempai je vous en supplie... . Chuchota Iruka aussi bas que possible.

La jeune femme sembla prendre le professeur en pitié, elle effectua quelques signes et le plongea dans un genjitsu censé être réconfortant, mais le résultat fut tout autre... . Maintenant, les trois jeunes s'envoyaient en l'air sur le bureau de sa salle de classe. Il secoua violement la tête, brisant l'illusion, et fit comprendre à la brune que ce n'était vraiment pas une brillante idée. Elle sourit en retour, même si la situation ne prêtait pas a rire, et reporta son attention sur l'aptitude de la relève à satisfaire deux hommes à la fois, sachant d'expérience que c'était loin d'être une chose facile.

« _Ne te crispe pas..._ » Se dit-elle intérieurement, comme pour encourager la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Mais l'entrée directe et violente de Sasuke la fit sursauter résultat, la jeune femme manqua de s'étouffer avec Naruto. Kurenai regarda alors dans la direction de l'Hokage et espéra que cette dernière n'en tienne pas rigueur à Sakura.

_ Oh... Sakura chaaaannnnn ! Gémit le blond se sentant de nouveau aspiré par une bouche dans laquelle il n'entrait qu'à moitié. ...Sa... Sasuke, arrête de déconcentrer Sakura chaaaann !

En réponse, Kakashi marmonna un vague « _...teme_ » puis intensifia ses coups de butoirs à la faire hurler d'un plaisir tinté de douleur, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment au blond qui se redressa, adressa un regard sévère à son comparse et tira sur les deux bras de Sakura pour l'amener face à lui, obligeant l'Uchiha a sortir de son logis.

_ Merci d'avoir préchauffé la place ! Finit-il dans un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur l'amie qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

...Amie encore sous le choc de son regard océan, de ses moustaches noires... de ses épaules musclées... de le sentir contre elle... . Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle lueur de sérieux lubrique dans les yeux de Naruto... peut-être était-ce à ça qu'il ressemblerait si...

Le ninja copieur cru opportun de rappeler sa présence en attrapant les hanches de Sakura pour les tirer vers lui. S'engagea alors une petite lutte de pouvoir entre les deux hommes, mais joueur comme il était, le blond ne lâcha pas prise et s'incéra sans attendre en Sakura.

Cette intrusion faillit la faire hurler. Sa lèvre était en sang de l'avoir mordue trop fort pour contenir la douleur, et maintenant, accrochée aux épaules face à elle, essayant de se hisser en sens inverse, elle tâcha de s'habituer à sa présence.

Shikamaru lutta un peu, l'obligeant a descendre encore plus bas, se retenant de jouir tant l'espace lui semblait confiné, et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses pour venir buter au fond d'elle avec une férocité animale.

Elle retomba sur lui, cachant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire de mission, ...et aux trais de son meilleur ami.

Cette image révulsa Kakashi.

Personne n'était dupe, ce n'était plus un jeu de composition pour le ninja qui attrapa Sakura, une main posée sur chacun de ses flancs, et s'avança jusqu'à passer ses genoux sous les jambes ouvertes de Naruto pour mieux la coincer entre eux. Le bas de leurs corps enchevêtrés, le haut, face-à-face-à-dos.

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme et ...et non, il l'effleura seulement du bout du nez, passa une main sur sa poitrine, se saisit d'un pointe rosée, la pinça, et tira dessus, défiant la gravité ...alors Naruto reprit le cours de ses assauts, plus lents, mais plus insistants.

Un cri menaça de quitter sa gorge, mais elle le réprima et ne laissa échapper qu'un profond soupir en sentant Kakashi frotter son érection le long du pli qui séparait ses fesses.

_ Ils... ils ne vont pas lui faire ...CA ?

C'est à cause d'Iruka que Sakura se crispa. Il venait de lui rappeler la présence du conseil, et comme pour répondre « _et bien si_ », Sasuke força d'un coup brutal pour passer l'anneau de chair. Elle hurla franchement alors que Naruto se cramponnait à ses cuisses, surprit lui aussi par ce drôle de contact à l'intérieur.

Tous trois demeurèrent statiques le temps de reprendre leur souffle, mais le blond aux yeux bleu se mit a bouger le premier.

Son regard était obscurci par ses cheveux et sa tête baissée. Il passa ses bras sous les cuisses de Sakura pour les relever déplaçant son centre de gravité et la laissant tomber dans les bras de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pris possession du sein droit qu'il torturait à loisir pendant que l'Uzumaki vantait les mérites du gauche de tout son cœur amoureux, et d'une langue bien gourmande.

Elle se laissa complètement aller, s'accrochant à eux comme elle le pouvait tandis qu'ils cherchaient encore a se dominer mutuellement. L'un bestial et animal, l'autre autoritaire et possessif...

Kakashi sensei et Shikamaru kun... ?

_ Sa...sakura chaaan !

Naruto kun et ... ?

Une main saisi ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière.

_ ...C'est ce que tu as toujours voulut, non ? L'insulta celui qui avait vendu son âme.

... Et Sasuke kun ?

Son sens de l'orientation en était tout perturbé. Ni elle, ni le blond qui lui faisait face n'arrivaient de se mouvoir, Ils parvenaient juste a se donner quelques agréables imputions.

Kakashi leur fit donc profiter de son expérience, les allongea un peu plus, changeant l'angle d'approche. Il redressa les hanches de Sakura et les quelques sons qui s'échappaient de lui, de vagues _« ...Hm ...Hm ...Hm _» secs, tendirent à se rapprocher les uns des autres.

_ ...AHHH ! ...Sakur... Ahhhhhh ! Cria un Naruto beaucoup plus expressif.

Elle sentit le moment venir... Elle aurait préféré ne pas y prendre autant de plaisir, mais elle devait avouer que de sentir deux hommes bouger dans un même rythme, séparés l'un de l'autre par sa propre chair, était une sensation unique.

Naruto serra les dents, il était à deux doigts de ... Hpfff... la chaleur et l'étroitesse de Sakura aurait pu suffire, mais y ajoutez un contact appuyé, insistant et régulier contre sa verge le fit venir plus rapidement que prévu...

Il gémit et cria une dernière fois le prénom de Sakura. Sasuke lui fit écho, entrainé par l'orgasme de l'un, ...de l'autre, ...des deux ? ...Des trois ?

...Qui sait ? ...Tout était si confus.

Ils retombèrent les uns sur les autres, Sakura toujours au centre, essoufflés et éreintés.

Le visage sur la poitrine de Naruto, elle ferma les yeux le temps que Sasuke la libère, alors seulement elle se laissa tomber sur le côté avec la ferme intention de rester dans sa bulle protectrice pour ne pas avoir a leur faire face.

Mais une bulle, c'est fragile.

Alors que les sécrétions des deux hommes coulaient sur ses cuisses et se mélangeaient entre elles, elle se sentie sale. ...Plus sale qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, plus sale encore que le jour où Kakashi l'avait violée sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, puis abandonné au sol.

Elle en vint à regretter le carrelage froid et l'intimité de son appartement quand elle sentit l'Uchiha s'approcher encore de son oreille et murmurer...

_ Tu as toujours été faible Sakura, c'est ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez toi.

La jeune femme se retint de pleurer.

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient levés. Sakura ne sentait plus leurs présences et pour cause, la technique de substitution évoluée s'était dissipée, laissant place à un Kakashi et un Shikamaru habillés, près a regagner leurs sièges.

Ils se rassirent de part et d'autre d'un professeur aux bras croisés sur la poitrine, à la tête droite mais aux yeux baissés. ...Iruka était fâché. Peut-être même un peu choqué et déçu. Kakashi l'ignora royalement, il ne pensait qu'à Sakura encore échouée de tout son long sur le matelas, légèrement tournée sur le côté.

Shikamaru tenta de capter le regard de son voisin de table, mais son ancien sensei ne voulait rien savoir.

Alors que la pièce était bercée dans un silence absolu. La jeune femme sembla reprendre consistance. Elle se redressa, s'aidant seulement de ses bras. Nullement gênée par sa nudité affichée aux yeux de tout le conseil. Elle les regarda tour à tour, s'attardant davantage sur l'œil sombre du ninja qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel jeu de rôle macabre.

Il avait usé et abusé de son talon d'Achille. ...Il paierait pour ça.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a sortir une réflexion bien ironique, comme pour chasser les larmes par un rire nerveux, quelque chose du genre « _c'est tout ? Je suis déçue, j'en attendais plus_ », elle fut surprise de voir Kurenai et Tsunade se lever.

Une aura sombre entourait les deux silhouettes qui amorcèrent leur départ.

Shizune s'était instinctivement levée pour les suivre.

_ Reste ici. Ordonna sèchement l'Hokage.

La brune se rassit puis chercha une explication dans le regard des hommes, mais il ne fallait rien attendre de Kakashi dans pareille situation. Iruka faisait la même tête qu'elle, Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus, quand à Ibiki...

La porte se referma derrière les anciennes désignées.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kurenai, mais Tsunade n'y fit pas attention, d'une part parce qu'elles étaient tournées dans des directions opposées, d'une autre parce qu'elle aussi était en proie a toutes sortes d'émotions qu'elle croyait avoir enfouie depuis longtemps au plus profond de son être.

Sakura regarda le reste de la petite assemblée. La nervosité ambiante avait gagné quelques degrés... . Ca ne s'arrangea pas quand le tortionnaire aux allures de géant recula sa chaise pour se lever à son tour, et vint se planter devant elle.

_ ...Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il, avec un semblant d'intérêt.

La petite chose en appuis sur ses deux bas serra les poings. Non, elle ne devait pas flancher. Elle secoua donc la tête en ce sens.

D'une force phénoménale, elle fut projetée contre le mur, puis tomba lourdement au sol.

_ Tu devrais. Dit-il, froidement.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Shikamaru serra les accoudoirs de sa chaise avec véhémence. Les coups étaient d'une violence inouïe. Sakura ricochait d'un mur à l'autre et Kakashi ne bougeait pas d'un iota... . ...Comment ?... Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait pourtant cru que... .

Certes, Kakashi n'esquissait pas le moindre signe d'inquiétude, mais en dedans, il n'en était pas moins tout retourné.

Le Nara reporta alors son attention sur Shizune accrochée à l'épaule du ninja copieur. Elle se cachait les yeux de temps à autre, refusant de cautionner un tel châtiment.

...Iruka, lui, était au bord de la nausée et Shikamaru eu juste le temps d'attraper une corbeille à papier que le sensei s'oublia, le seau au sol et la tête entre ses jambes. Toute cette violence lui soulevait le cœur, surtout quand elle était gratuite, injustifiable et injustifiée, ...d'après lui.

Ibiki attrapa Sakura par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur déjà taché de son sang. Il serra sa gorge un peu plus fort et comme ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, s'en était que plus douloureux.

_ De quel village viens-tu ?

La deuxième fois qu'il posait la question en cinq minutes. C'était donc l'information a taire. La jeune femme ouvrit un œil péniblement, les dents serrées, lutant pour respirer.

_ Tu es une kunoichi ?

_ ...N...non... j... mal...

Pour couronner le tout, elle devait faire un effort conscient pour camoufler son chakra, donc interdiction de s'évanouir.

Sakura retomba au sol et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de sentir le pied de son tortionnaire caresser fermement ses côtes. Une quinte de toux lui fit cracher un peu de sang mélangé à de la salive.

Une main se referma sur sa cheville et sans ménagement, elle fut levée dans les airs. Un poids plume comme elle se manipulait avec une facilité déconcertante, nota-t-il.

La tête en bas, une de ses jambes restait fléchie et sensiblement écartée, n'ayant plus la force de la retenir. La brute se permit donc de la reluquer, et y alla de son petit commentaire.

_ T'es une sacrée trainée, de ce que j'en vois.

Mais seul un fin filet rougeâtre s'échappa de ses lèvres pour se laisser aller aux lois de la gravité. ...Elle ne pouvait pas se sentir plus sale et souillée qu'en ce moment même, et les choses ne faisaient que commencer.

Derrière la porte close, Tsunade et Kurenai avaient l'impression que les minutes duraient des heures. Aucun doute que la jeune femme subissait les mêmes tortures qu'elles, les ayant toutes décrites au bourreau, et ce, malgré la difficulté qu'elles avaient éprouvé a évoquer de tels souvenirs.

Etait-ce un mal réellement nécessaire ? Là, maintenant, elles avaient envie de crier 'NON' et d'entrer dans la pièce pour toute arrêter, ...mais leurs positions dans le conseil ne permettaient pas d'en douter. Et encore, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que la prédécétrice de l'actuelle Kage avait eu a affronter. ...Peut-être que si, comme elles, elle avait été suffisamment préparée, elle ne serait pas morte ce jour-là. ...Elle se serait accroché à la vie et n'aurait pas baissé les bras avant que...

_ AHHHHHHHHHHH !

...Un énième cri franchit la porte pourtant épaisse.

Kurenai resserra ses bras contre elle-même tandis que Tsunade laissait aller ses années en s'accrochant au pan du mur présent pour la retenir. Ibiki devait avoir ouvert son grand manteau de cuir noir pour en sortir le premier instrument.

'L'électricité', une découverte révolutionnaire mais oh combien douloureuse. Elle avait sauvé de nombreux foyers et tué bien des hommes, apporté du réconfort et tout autant de douleur... . La conduction de celle-ci par le métal inséré en Sakura fit redoubler ses hurlements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus emmètre le moindre son.

Elle cachait son visage avec faiblesse, puisqu'au bord de l'évanouissement, lorsqu'un son facilement identifiable lui fit craindre le pire...

Une lame parfaitement aiguisée s'abattit de son plat contre sa cuisse, ne la coupant pas mais la douleur était quand même bien là. Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche car Ibiki sembla prit d'une folie dangereuse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste -c'est tout du moins ce qu'il criait -, et pourtant, Sakura restait muette.

Alors que la jeune femme essayait de se redresser, elle retomba sur son bras, cette fois belle et bien inconsciente. Les yeux exorbités, fou de colère, il brandit sa lame et s'élança pour fendre l'air... Mais son geste resta en suspens.

_ ...Kage mane no justu, ...réussi.

Debout, les mains jointes à hauteur de son menton, Shikamaru avait les sourcils rapprochés et le front plissé.

_ Touchez-là encore une fois, Ibiki san, et je vous brise tous les os.

Le regard noir encré dans ses yeux ne le fit pas flancher, bien au contraire. Le plus jeune mit toute sa force dans sa technique de prédilection, ne laissant pas le moindre petit centimètre de battement au monstre couvert de cicatrices.

Iruka n'avait pas tout suivit mais son visage livide remonta le corps du Nara près de lui, et il remercia les dieux d'avoir arrêté ce massacre.

Kakashi se redressa sur sa chaise, mais ne dit rien. La fureur d'Ibiki semblait se calmer et l'arme tranchante tomba au sol alors que Sakura y gisait toujours, le corps couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses aux couleurs variées.

Il prit le temps nécessaire pour libérer la bête. Estimant que celui-ci ne ferait plus de mal a personne, il brisa la technique et tacha de reprendre son souffle. ...C'est qu'il était fort, très fort même. Il avait nécessité une grande partie sa puissance.

La montagne se redressa, croisa le regard entendu de Kakashi et laissa ses pas résonner dans la pièce. Pas pour se rassoir, ni pour faire regretter son geste au petit brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, veillant à ce qu'il ne tente rien de plus. Non, il se dirigeait droit vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, pour se retrouver face à l'Hokage.

_ ...Epreuve validée. ...Pour les deux. Dit-il froidement en passant l'encadrement.

Toujours debout, Shikamaru se figea. Son cerveau pourtant bien huilé mit quelques secondes a comprendre que cette partie de l'examen n'était pas seulement faite pour évaluer Sakura, mais aussi et surtout l'homme qui serait chargé de veiller sur elle lors des missions I.S.

Ibiki reprit sa route, il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit. Les muscles crispés, il fit rebondir un de ses poings serré dans l'angle qui séparait deux corridors, laissant un bon morceau de pierre tomber du mur.

_ I...

_ Laisse-le partir Kurenai, nous avons à faire. ... Shizune !

La brune sembla retrouver ses esprits mais dut prendre appuis sur le bureau pour se lever, puis avança nerveusement jusqu'à hauteur de sa maitresse.

_ Occupe-toi de lui.

_ ...Mais...

_ Il est blessé, et tu es médecin. L'équation est trop complexe pour toi ? Demanda celle qui avait entendu les os craquer sous le choc.

Kurenai ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter...

_ ...Pour lui aussi ça a été très pénible, croyez-moi.

Le médecin chef adjoint hocha enfin la tête, et remonta le couloir emprunté par le ninja.

De son côté, Kakashi ramassa le plus délicatement possible une Sakura toujours étendue au sol, pour la déposer sur le matelas. Il retira sa veste et la couvrit sans attendre.

Alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur le visage tuméfié de sa protégée, écartant quelques cheveux collés à sa peau, il sentit son cœur se serrer et une main se poser sur son épaule, lui demandant silencieusement de céder la place. Il se ressaisit, mais préféra ne pas croiser le regard de celle qu'il avait déjà vu dans le même état, 11 ans auparavant.

_ Nous prendrons soin d'elle. Précisa quand même la Kunoichi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas plus pressé que d'ordinaire, tout en marmonnant quelques paroles inaudibles.

L'air frais sur son visage et ses bras découverts ne l'aida pas a faire disparaitre cette sensation d'oppression, alors Kakashi abaissa son masque pour prendre une grande bouffée, puis, les mains sur ses cuisses, penché en avant, il prit la décision de rentrer se saouler pour tâcher d'oublier.

Dans les sous-sols, l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante. Shikamaru debout et Iruka encore assis regardaient les deux femmes s'assoir de part et d'autre du corps inerte de leur cadette. Sans attendre, elles commencèrent à la soigner, chacune avec des moyens qui lui étaient propres.

Les mains de Kurenai encadraient son visage tuméfié, le bout des doigts sur les tempes, tandis que Tsunade passait les siennes au-dessus des blessures les plus importantes.

_ ...Je... je pense que nous devrions les laisser. Tenta Iruka.

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Dans la sombre nuit de Konoha, Shizune proférait des menaces à Ibiki devant son habitation pour qu'il la laisse le soigner. Plongé dans l'obscurité de sa salle de bain, le géant n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers le miroir face à lui. Il lavait sans relâche le sang sur ses mains, l'une d'elles prenant peu à peu une taille et une couleur suspecte.

Kakasi était au sol, les genoux repliés, la tête entre eux, une bouteille pendante au bout du bras... dans un appartement saccagé par la colère qui l'habitait.

Sans un mot, un ancien étudiant avait raccompagné son professeur jusqu'à chez lui, et c'est encore sans aucune parole, qu'Iruka referma la porte d'entrée devant le nez du jeune homme qui resta quelques secondes a réfléchir et a piétiner sur place, les mains dans les poches, avant de se décider a remonter la rue en sens inverse.

Deux formes vagues prenaient grand soin a n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Tsunade portait Sakura dissimulée sous une cape de ninja, Kurenai repérait le chemin et ensemble, elles se rendirent jusque dans un pavillon réservé aux invités de marque de Konoha, en bordure du village.

Une fois sur place, elles avaient poursuivi leurs soins, prenant le temps de laver délicatement le corps meurtri de leur successeuse, des larmes silencieuses coulant de temps à autre sur leurs joues alors que les éponges imbibées d'eau chaude rinçaient le savon qui ne guérissait malheureusement pas les blessures. Tsunade répara donc l'épiderme par endroits, gardant un maximum de pouvoir pour s'occuper ensuite des lésions plus profondes.

Leurs gestes étaient doux et maternels, à l'image des soins prodigués.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

A l'heure où la lumière du jour réveille les oiseaux, un médecin se tenait auprès du tortionnaire au visage sévère, mais au regard fixe. Un sensei vomissait son trop plein d'alcool dans les toilettes et un autre restait prostré dans son lit, yeux grands ouverts, tandis que le plus jeune des acteurs et témoins de l'examen marchait toujours dans les rues, encore désertes de toute trace de vie.

Les trois femmes dormaient côte à côte sur un seul et même grand futon. Deux d'entre-elles épuisées par une dépense excessive de chakra entouraient de leur présence, celle qui demeurait inconsciente. Elles avaient fait au mieux pour chasser la douleur et les peines, mais elles étaient bien placées pour savoir que ça ne suffirait pas.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Ouvrez vos cahiers et recopiez le tableau.

Aucun enfant ne bougea.

_ ...Sensei. Tenta l'un d'eux. ...Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Le sensei en question avait les yeux littéralement explosés, d'une couleur rouge-flippante et des cernes de deux pieds de long.

Le week-end avait été difficile. Le début de semaine s'annonçait égal. On n'était pourtant que lundi et l'horloge n'affichait que 9 heures 45. Le directeur de l'académie avait tenté de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui sitôt qu'il l'avait vu arriver, mais le brave homme n'avait pas insisté. Instinct de survie oblige.

Depuis la veille, Shikamaru avait pris la relève d'Hinata. Il s'occuperait du fils d'Asuma jusqu'au retour de sa mère. L'enfant ne comprit pas ses silences et malgré son jeune âge, il sentait que quelque chose clochait... . Il se mit donc a pleurer, et ça dura une bonne partie de la journée, alors pour le distraire, le Nara l'avait emmené faire un tour.

Là encore, il avait beaucoup marché. Tant et si bien qu'à l'heure de la sortie des cours, il s'était retrouvé devant l'académie sans en comprendre la raison. L'enfant dormait dans le porte bébé ventral, la tête sur le côté et la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda une voix sortie de nulle part, apparemment aussi fatiguée qu'il l'était.

_ ...Rien. ...Enfin,... je sors le petit.

_ Hn. Se contenta de répondre le professeur pour clore la conversation et passer son chemin.

Shikamaru le rattrapa sans mal, et marcha à sa hauteur.

_ ...Comment allez-vous, sensei ?

_ Comme un lundi.

Le ton était froid et tranchant, à des années lumières de tout ce qu'on lui connaissait, ce qui rendait ses propos encore plus blessants.

_ ...Vous avez des nouvelles de Sakura ?

Il cessa subitement de marcher.

_ Non. ...Et toi ?

_ Pas plus.

_ Hokage sama ?

_ Portée pâle depuis deux jours. Shizune la couvre en prétextant la grippe du siècle, mais ça ne marchera pas longtemps, le travail s'accumule.

Un silence gêné les entoura dans cette rue pourtant animée.

_ ...Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

_ J'm'inquiétais pour vous. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas habitué à ce genre de chose et...

_ Parce que tu crois qu'on peut s'habituer a... a CA ? Coupa le professeur en tachant de contenir sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe.

_ ...

Le plus âgé souffla avant de reprendre, plus calmement.

_ Et toi, ...ça va ?

_ ...Peut aller, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dut intervenir beaucoup plus tôt.

_ Kakashi san t'en aurait empêché. Rappelle-toi, nous ne pouvons agir que si la vie de la désignée est réellement menacée. Tu as fait au mieux compte tenu des circonstances. ...Moi j'étais incapable de bouger alors...

Shikamaru observa la mine triste et honteuse d'Iruka sans savoir quoi dire pour le rassurer.

_ ...Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, sa mère va s'inquiéter si elle ne le voit pas en rentrant.

_ ...Mouais...

Mais ce soir encore, Kurenai serait absente.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ KAKASHI ! MON ETERNEL RIVAL !

_...Ne crie pas si fort... . Implora l'homme encore grisé par quelques degrés d'alcool qui se tenant comme il le pouvait à la porte d'entrée.

_ NE CHERCHE PAS A TE DEFILER ! TU M'AS PROMIS UN DUEL DIGNE DE NOTRE FLAMBOYANTE JEUNESSE !

C'est que là, il se sentait plutôt vieux... . Mais il se reprit, et se redressa pour plonger son œil unique dans le regard plein de vitalité de son ami.

_ ...Gai...

_ KAKASHI !

_ Gai...

_ KAKASHI !

_ Laisse-moi en placer une !

_ Désolé, ...l'habitude.

_ Gai...

L'homme tout de vert vêtu lutta contre sa propre nature, et attendit patiemment.

_ Fais-moi mal, Gai.

_ ... ?

_ Très... très mal.

_ ... ?

_ Soit sans pitié. ...Le pire des entrainements, la pire des punitions... . Je sais que tu es doué dans ton genre alors lâche-toi et impose-moi l'épreuve la plus pénible que tu ais en réserve.

_ Oh... Kakashi, je sens naitre en toi un relent de jeunesse !

_ ...Alors ?

_ Laisse-moi réfléchir... c'est si soudain, presque inespéré ! J'ai pourtant rêvé d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche des centaines et des milliers de fois mais là, tu me prends au dépourvu !

C'est ainsi que le ninja copieur se retrouva a escalader le mont aux visages sculptés, la main gauche attachée dans le dos, ce même dos contre la paroi, visage tourné vers le vide, et un poids d'une centaine de kilos tout en muscle attaché à la jambe droite.

_ ...Si tu n'arrives pas au somment dans 2 minutes et 40 secondes, tu devras aller jusqu'au village de Gakua sur les genoux !

Il n'était qu'à mi-hauteur et avançait avec tout un tas de handicaps cumulés. Pour sûr qu'il devrait se rendre dans ce fichu village.

_ Et si tu n'y arrives pas avant la nuit, tu reviendras en flexion-extension !

Pour une séance d'échauffement passe encore, mais pour une trentaine de kilomètres... . Gai était décidément l'homme de la situation, se dit le ninja en sueur.

_ Tu transpires la jeunesse, mon ami !

_ Ferme-là, baka.

Il va sans dire que l'imbécile s'était imposé les mêmes exercices une fois le sommet atteint.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les traces sur la peau de Sakura s'étaient estompées. Ses plaies avaient cicatrisé et ne laisseraient aucune marque, d'après son mentor et médecin. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait écouté sans rien dire, le déroulement des évènements survenus à la fin de l'examen, et quand ce fut terminé, elle avait marmonné un vague « _...D'accord..._ », puis s'était levée.

Aucune douleur ne l'empêcha de se mouvoir sous le regard des deux femmes sensées veiller sur elle.

_ Sakura chan... . Tenta la brune. Tu... tu n'as pas envie de parler de tout ça ?

_ ...Pour dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Mais elle se ressaisit, affichant autant sa force que sa plus grande faiblesse dans un court silence.

_ ...Le village, et votre fils vous attendent, non ?

_ Kurenai peut rentrer chez elle, mais toi et moi avons encore quelque chose a faire.

Sakura se retourna doucement vers son sensei.

_ Il me reste un jutsu a t'enseigner.

_ ...Un jutsu ?

_ Un que j'ai fait interdire il y a plus de trente ans, nous seules sommes autorisées a nous en servir.

_ Je ne suis jamais parvenue à le maitriser, mais pour toi ce sera facile.

Le sourire réconfortant de Yuhi fut tranché par la voix plus rude de l'Hokage.

_ Tu n'es pas sans savoir Sakura, qu'une mission t'attend.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

_ Elle est programmée pour la semaine prochaine.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

« _...Si tôt ?_ »

_ Tu t'en sens capable ?

_ ...Je suis formée pour ça.

Kurenai était donc rentrée chez elle, pas rassurée pour deux sous par l'attitude toujours aussi renfermée de la jeune fille, mais c'était un peu de sa faute cette fois-ci. ...Trois longues journées durant, elle avait consolidé les barrières de son esprit avec acharnement.

En rentrant, la mère aimante serra son fils dans ses bras et le recoucha, puis enlaça Shikamaru de la même manière. Cette fois il se laissa faire, sachant que des deux, c'était elle qui en avait le plus besoin.

Elle l'avait ensuite renseigné sur l'état de santé de son amie, alors avant de rentrer chez lui, le jeune brun fit un petit détour histoire de tenir informé, un sensei qu'il savait inquiet.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Dans un jardin public de Konoha, deux hommes gisaient allongés dans la nuit noire.

_ Gai... ? Demanda celui dont tous les muscles étaient courbaturés, même et surtout ceux dont il avait oublié l'existence.

_ Hum ?

_ ...C'est tout ce que tu as en stock ?

_ ...Je crois que j'ai compris ton stratagème mon éternel rival... . Tu cherches a avoir l'avantage sur mon propre terrain. Ta fougue m'épatera toujours Kakashi !

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait déjà plus. Le visage abimé de Sakura le suivait partout, jusque dans ce ciel étoilé.

_ ...Si tout ça peut me permettre de devenir plus fort, ne serait-ce que d'un dixième de degré...

_ Hein ?

_ ...Je pourrais mieux la protéger... . Poursuivit-il sans prêter attention à son vis-à-vis.

_ ... ?

_ ...Gai ?

_ Kakashi ?

Le ninja copieur serra les dents mais parvint a transmettre un ordre qui ressemblait davantage a une supplique.

_ ...Encore !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Voilà des semaines que Sakura ne s'était pas rendue à la tour Hokage (en tout cas, consciemment).

Alors qu'elle restait figée devant l'entrée, la tête levée vers le grand bâtiment d'où entrait et sortait tout un tas de ninja en tenue de rigueur, l'un d'eux s'arrêta à sa hauteur et l'imita, comme pour chercher a comprendre ses pensées.

_ ...Shikamaru kun. Salua-t-elle sans même le regarder.

_ ...Sakura.

Cinq jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et pour cause, la jeune femme était restée prostrée chez elle toutes lumières éteintes pour ne pas avoir a faire face à un de leurs amis.

_ Tu sais quelque chose sur la mission qui nous attend ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Pas plus que toi, j'imagine.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux et sans bouger.

_ ...Je n'entrerai que si tu m'accompagne.

_ Je sais.

Mais ils ne firent pas le moindre mouvement en direction de cette grande porte d'où s'échappait quelques rires et plaisanteries.

_ ...Ca doit être une mission importante pour qu'ils aient ré-ouvert le programme.

_ ...Mouais. ...Galère.

_ Je pensais que Kakashi... . Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'examen. Finit-elle, sans cesser de détailler l'architecture.

_ Moi non plus.

Un silence plus long que les autres se dissipa timidement.

_ ...Shikamaru ?

_ Hn ?

Il s'autorisa a quitter le bâtiment des yeux pour observer son amie mais au lieu de la trouver triste et mélancolique, à l'image de sa voix, elle avait les sourcils froncés et surtout... surtout... une main lui arrivait en plein visage ! Incapable d'esquiver, le Nara se retrouva projeté contre le mur, sous le regard figé des passants.

_ Q...Que... ?

La kunoichi reprit contenance et passa près de lui sans même s'arrêter.

_ Ca, c'était pour Naruto.

Il le méritait. ...Même si au fond il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

_ ...Fait chier. Marmonna-t-il en se massant le visage tandis que Sakura entrait dans la bâtisse.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Comme vous le savez, nous arrivons à une date butoir.

Tsunade était entrée dans le vif du sujet sans faire de courbette, même si une certaine inquiétude assombrissait son visage, donnant plus de poids à chacun de ses propos.

_ ...Le pays Des Sapins connaît un essor économique florissant depuis qu'un trafic d'êtres humains s'est implanté dans la région.

_ Du trafic de... ? Bégaya Sakura pour confirmation.

_ De femmes, plus précisément. Elles sont vendus à de puissants seigneurs qui ont droit de vie et de mort sur elles puisque considérées comme des esclaves. L'équipe 21 a en retrouvé une qui errait dans la foret du pays voisin il y a de cela quelques mois. Elle avait été laissée pour morte après une séance de lapidation, mais peu avant, elle aurait entendu son acquéreur parler d'une 'grosse vente' pour fin juin.

Le calcul fut rapide, on était le 15 du mois.

_ Je suppose que Sakura devra servir d'appât ?

_ Kakashi est sur place depuis trois jours déjà pour évaluer la situation, malheureusement la communication est impossible. ...Votre mission consiste a récupérer les documents des transactions antérieures et futures.

_ Les dirigeants du réseau ? Demanda le brun qui aimait aller droit au but.

_ Concentrez-vous sur les documents, trouvez-les, faites en sortes que Kakashi les mémorisent et revenez au plus vite sans vous faire remarquer. ...Nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer avec les affaires de ce pays et personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes des ninja de Konoha sinon nous aurons droit a des représailles pour ingérence. ...Nos relations n'ont jamais été très cordiales. Crut-elle bon de préciser.

Shizune qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, s'approcha des deux jeunes et leur montra une sorte de plan.

_ C'est vague comme information, mais la plate-forme du trafic devrait se trouver entre ces montagnes de séquoias.

Shikamaru se saisit du papier et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

_ Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Dès que possible. ...N'emportez rien qui puisse vous identifier.

Ce qui sous-entendait clairement : « _si vous mourrez là-bas, nous ne pourrons pas réclamer vos corps._ » ...La blonde marqua une pause, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son apprentie.

_ Tu te sens prête Sakura ?

_ ...Je serais à la hauteur Hokage sama.

_ Bien.

Shizune craqua et s'élança pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Tsunade leva les yeux au plafond, ...non franchement, ce n'était pas un comportement très digne de leur statut.

_ Fais attention à toi Sakura, et surtout ne prends pas de risques inutiles.

_ ...Promis, Shizune san.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Deux blonds à la curiosité mal placée surprirent leurs amis et partenaires en train de quitter le village en tenue civile... avec un panier à pique-nique sous le bras.

_ Ils vont manger hors de Konoha ? ...A cette heure-ci?

La nuit venait de tomber sur le village mais Sakura et Shikamaru sautèrent tour à tour sur la muraille qui l'entourait et se perdirent dans l'obscurité.

_ ...Kami sama, Naruto kun tu, tu penses que... ?

_ Qu'en réalité ils s'en vont faire une mission top secrète de rang S ? Dit-il pour finir la phrase de son amie.

_ Mais non triple idiot ! Je ne vois qu'une seule explication : ils sortent ensemble !

_ ...Q...QUOUUAAH ? Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles Ino ? Ma Sakura chan ne sortirait jamais avec cet idiot de...

En un quart de seconde, il réalisa que les mots 'idiot' et Shikamaru' n'avaient rien à faire dans une même phrase.

_ Oh bon sang... ILS SORTENT ENSEMBLES ! Hurla-t-il sous l'œil agacé de sa comparse.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les poignets de Sakura étaient douloureux et écorchés par endroits. Le sang séché sur ses mains trahit sa longue et pénible route attachée à une corde que tenait son escorte, histoire de paraitre crédible.

Le sinistre paysage leur fit comprendre qu'ils seraient bientôt à bon port et Shikamaru se rendit compte que son amie n'avait pas complètement récupéré des épreuves qui lui avaient été infligées. Elle semblait fatiguée et même un peu amaigrie, ce qui pour l'occasion était une bonne chose, mais qui n'avait rien de très rassurant dans un avenir à plus long terme.

Au premier barrage routier, il avait tiré d'un petit coup sec pour obliger sa captive a s'agenouiller au sol le temps de s'entretenir avec les gardes, et ces derniers n'avaient visiblement aucun problème avec ce genre de traitement imposé aux femmes. Ils lui indiquèrent même le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à la vente organisée telle une grande braderie en saison estivale. ...Et là, au milieu de tous ces comptoirs et prisons en bois de séquoias dressées sur la place publique, vendeurs et acheteurs circulaient librement autour des femmes séquestrées.

_ Elle est intéressante, ta marchandise. Complimenta l'un d'eux en s'approchant de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

_ Pas touche. C'est un présent pour le seigneur féodal.

_ Héhéhé... m'est avis qu'il va apprécier.

Il poursuivit son chemin à travers les dédales de crieurs et le tintement infernal des pièces de monnaies.

S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de mettre la main sur les comptes, ils se devaient d'atteindre les hautes sphères, et sans attendre. ...Non satisfait de voir que sa marchandise suscitait de l'intérêt parmi bon nombre de clients, il trouva l'entrée du palais et prétendit être le fils d'un chef important, désireux de mettre en place de bonnes relations commerciales entre leurs deux villages. Ce pourquoi il se présentait avec un cadeau digne d'intérêt.

Sakura se contenta de regarder le sol tout du long des discutions. Son kimono d'apprêtement était un peu sali par la route, mais ce sont surtout ses cheveux à la couleur exotique et ses yeux verts que tous voulaient regarder de près, l'obligeant parfois a relever la tête et a subir leurs haleines nauséabondes.

Le Nara s'était fait un devoir de les écarter un à un jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la salle du conseil où étaient réunis quelques notables agenouillés sur des tatamis, pendant que leur chef trônait au fond de la pièce. Un homme lui parla à l'oreille et le silence se fit quand le seigneur l'ordonna, d'un simple geste du bras.

_ ...D'où viens-tu ? Demanda-t-il sans cérémonie.

_ Le pays des abeilles. Répondit le ninja sur le même ton, nullement intimidé.

Le vieil homme le jaugea mais Shikamaru ne baissa pas les yeux d'un iota, alors il reporta son regard sur la femme qui le suivait.

_ Vous semblez avoir de bonne ruches par chez vous.

Le Nara se permit de le prendre un peu de haut. Un « _hahaha, on ne me l'avait jamais faite _» peint sur son visage alors que certains riaient à l'humour merdique de leur chef.

_ Que me veux-tu exactement ?

Les hommes parlèrent affaires et échanges de bon procédés économiques tandis que Sakura faisait mine de ne rien comprendre. Ses yeux se perdaient de droite et de gauche comme un animal apeuré dans le repère d'un fauve mais elle ne fut pas longue a reconnaitre celui qui, habillé de cuir et de clous (tenue traditionnelle des gardes du palais), se tenait droit devant une porte entrouverte.

Kakashi s'était infiltré dans la garde de premier ordre dès qu'il avait fait étalage d'une force assez impressionnante pour un simple humain. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il avait prétendu avoir un aïeul ninja enterré quelque part au pays de la pluie, mais que ces conneries de chakra, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait donc fait grande impression.

...Par chance, le seigneur était lui aussi un grand fan du paradis du batifolage, alors durant une heure, Kakashi s'était retenu de lui enfoncer un kunai dans la gorge et avait fait étalage de ses connaissances littéraires en riant grassement.

Tout ça, Sakura l'ignorait. Elle était juste soulagée de le savoir en vie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut bien connaitre des affaires ?

_ ...Parait que je suis pas mauvais en maths.

_ ...Hmm... Disons que j'achète 63 filles a Heiga pour 1200 ryos pièces, que je les revends a Dashido, un tiers pour 1400 et les deux autres à 1600, quel seront mes bénéfices ?

_ ...Le chiffre que vous attendez est 21 000, mais les bénéfices réels seront quasi nuls.

Les hommes ici présents se turent.

_ Si vous les bradez le jour même à 1300, vous ne ferez peut-être que 6300 ryos par lots, mais vous ne risquez pas de pertes en voyage inutile et onéreux.

_ Mes acheteurs préférerons payer 1200 au comptoir d'à côté.

_ Achetez-les toutes, revendez en gros et vous laissez les détaillants se charger de les acheminer vers le client à l'autre bout du pays. Moins de frais, plus de bénéfices, plus rapidement.

Tous attendirent la réaction de l'ancêtre.

_ ...Tu me plais gamin. Avoua-t-il enfin avec un rictus de pervers en sueur sur le visage. ...Et cette fille que tu trimbales avec toi ?

_ Un bénéfice. ...Je vous l'offre en symbole d'une possible amitié entre nos deux villages, en espérant pouvoir entretenir de bonnes relations pour un avenir prospère.

La jeune femme se sentit tirée en avant et s'écroula au sol devant son protecteur.

_ ...Hum... Est-elle vierge ?

_ Elle prétend que oui.

Il fit un signe à une ombre caché derrière un panneau reculé et une vielle femme s'approcha pour ausculter Sakura à même le sol et devant témoins. Elle se débâtit pour la forme et deux gardes durent lui tenir les cuisses écartées.

Shikamaru déglutit plus fort que d'ordinaire, au pire ils étaient découverts, au mieux, Sakura serait traité en marchandise de seconde zone. ...Mais la vielle hocha la tête et un des hommes se saisit de la corde pour l'amener au seigneur.

« _...Sakura, vierge ?_ » ...Le jeune homme ne fut pas long a comprendre que Tsunade était surement derrière tout ça, alors il poursuivit, comme si rien était.

_ J'espère qu'elle saura vous divertir.

_ Je l'espère aussi.

C'est ainsi que Shikamaru fut convié a rester pour le souper, souper où il fut traité en invité de marque tandis que Sakura était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce à attendre son sort.

Elle n'adressa aucune œillade au ninja copieur qui avait le regard fixe sur l'extérieur, de peur de le trahir.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Ino, arrête de te faire des films ! Ils sont partis depuis trop longtemps pour que ce soit un simple rendez-vous.

_ Kiba, tu n'étais pas là alors arrête de faire comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles !

_ Elle a raison, et ils seraient passés par la porte si ç'avait été pour une mission. Surenchérit Tenten. ...Ils se sont peut-être exilés quelque part pour être seuls tous les deux, pour faire des câlins, s'embrasser et...

L'enthousiasme romantique inhabituel de la manieuse d'arme leur fit froid dans le dos.

_ Ils reviendront peut-être avec un petit bébé...

Neji n'allait pas tarder à avoir la nausée.

_ Et il y aura un beau mariage avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des gâteaux, des...

_ LA FERME, TENTEN ! Crièrent Naruto et Ino à l'unisson.

La brune aux éternels macarons se mit alors a bouder. Akamaru lui lécha le visage pour la consoler.

_ Cela-dit, ça expliquerait leurs comportements étranges de ces derniers temps... . Approuva enfin le maitre-chien.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les sous-sols de la demeure féodale étaient vastes. Sakura passa devant toutes sortes de cachots et l'effervescence qui régnait ici-bas laissait sous-entendre que la « grosse vente » serait pour bientôt. Tenue en laisse par deux hommes, elle faisait profil bas.

Un des gardes les vit arriver et entreprit de déverrouiller la porte qu'il gardait, mais il se fit reprendre.

_ Pas celle-là, on l'amène dans la cave personnelle du patron.

En passant devant la porte entrouverte, Sakura eu juste le temps de croiser les yeux d'une jeune fille apeurée. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, comme au ralentit... . ...Une brève seconde qui sembla en avoir duré des centaines.

Une autre porte fut déverrouillée, elle menait à un corridor plus tranquille et un tantinet moins sale, mais le presque-silence qui régnait ici laissait deviner des sanglots étouffés.

Sa prison était spacieuse et même si le confort était rudimentaire, il y avait de quoi se laver dans un coin de la pièce qu'elle parcourut des yeux. La porte se referma et quelques figures sortirent peu à peu de derrière les couchettes de fortune.

Voici donc la réserve personnelle du seigneur féodal du pays des sapins. Des jeunes filles de tout âge, mais pas seulement...

De jeunes garçons étaient protégés par les ainées, et le plus jeune ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. ...Comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait, Sakura hésita entre se mettre à pleurer, à hurler, à tout ravager, à détruire la porte d'un simple coup de poing et/ou à démolir la bâtisse par sa seule force dévastatrice.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle fiche ici ? Demanda le plus âgé des garçons en s'avançant avec dédain. ...T'es vielle et t'es pas franchement jolie.

Avant de tout casser, elle lui collerait une gifle bien sentie ! ...Mais une petite rouquine se planta devant elle avec un sourire fatigué.

_ S'cuse-le madame, il est là depuis trop longtemps qu'elle dit Onee chan. Moi c'est Lumina, et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Le diagnostic fut rapide pour l'apprentie médecin. Malnutrition, carences, fatigue, stress, alopécie débutante...

...Rien de bon.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Attention, gros cas de conscience dans cette section**

**(rien de hard, mais bon... je n'ai pas pu faire autrement)**

Shikamaru était traité comme un roi mais à force d'avoir de brillantes idées, il risquait de voir le trafic de femmes prendre de l'ampleur et s'étendre au-delà des frontières du pays des sapins.

Le seigneur féodal lui avait proposé certaines distractions, mais le Nara s'était sauvé en avouant ne pas manger de ce pain-là. C'est donc avec une surprise contenue qu'il trouva dans les appartements réservés aux invités de marque, un garçon au regard froid assit sur son lit, à moitié nu.

_ ...Galère. Se contenta-t-il de murmurer en refermant derrière lui.

Il resta pantois quelques secondes avant de s'avancer doucement vers le jeune homme pour lui proposer la tasse de thé qu'il tenait en main.

_ ...Rhabille-toi. Ordonna le brun, sans rudesse.

Il s'assit sur une chaise un peu plus loin, laissant le jeune homme remettre le haut de son yukata correctement.

Mais un cri déchira la nuit naissante. Sakura, sans aucun doute.

Il serait maintenant capable de reconnaitre un de ses hurlements dans n'importe quelle situation et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Kakashi aussi.

Toujours debout devant la porte du conseil, il ne pouvait qu'attendre sans rien faire, le ventre noué et la mâchoire serrée.

_ Allez viens, y a plus personne, allons trouver une esclave a rassasier.

Son collègue reçu un regard en coin, et pas des plus amical.

_ ...J'suis nouveau ici, j'ai pas envie de me faire virer.

_ Comme tu voudras.

Le gros costaud remonta le couloir en se grattant l'entrejambe et après une bonne minute de calme absolu, Kakashi rapprocha ses mains entre-elles, signa, et envoya un clone fouiller la pièce. ...Mais ce dernier ne trouva rien qui soit digne d'intérêt.

Dans la chambre aux murs de pierres, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et à la peau claire observait les réactions de l'étranger.

_ ...C'est la nouvelle.

_ ... ?

_ Elle fera pas long feu ici, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Et toi, t'es là depuis quand ?

L'adolescent baissa la tête vers la tasse de thé encore fumante.

_ ...Je sais plus.

Un autre cri alerta Shikamaru.

_ Quand tu parles de 'la nouvelle', ce serait pas une fille aux cheveux roses par hasard ?

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ C'est moi qui l'ai amené. ...Je suis curieux de savoir comment elle se débrouille. Marmonna-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

_ J'peux te montrer si tu veux, je sais par où passer pour pas se faire repérer. ...Mais c'est à une condition...

_ ...Laquelle ?

_ Tu... Tu diras au seigneur j'ai été...

_ ...J'lui dirais. Assura simplement le Nara qui réalisa que 'contre bon service, bons soins'.

Les quartiers dudit seigneur n'étaient pas si loin quand on connaissait le raccourcit. La porte était dissimulée par un rideau qui elle-même dissimulait Shikamaru et son jeune guide. Le bureau n'était qu'à quelques pas et le parchemin aux rouleaux gravés d'or qui y trônait devait être celui recherché. ...A quelques mètres de là, Sakura se débattait contre son nouveau propriétaire officiel dans un lit drapé de soie rouge, les mains attachées à la tête du lit.

S'il se fiait a son seul sens de l'orientation, derrière les portes à gauche se trouvait la grande salle du conseil qui menait à la porte que gardait Kakashi... .

Seul soucis : un témoin.

_ Je me doutais bien qu'elle serait bonne à rien.

_ ...Hn ?

_ Je lui donne pas une semaine.

Dans quelle catégorie mettre ce gosse ? Ami ou ennemi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire griller, et le tuer n'était pas une option envisageable... . Le temps était compté, le vieux avait déjà arraché le kimono rose-pâle de sa camarade et aux vues de son empressement, ça ne durerait pas éternellement... .

« _Merde !_ »

_ ...C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Keita.

_ ...T'as quel âge, Keita ?

_ Hmmmm... . P't'être 15 ans maintenant.

« _Merde et re-merde !_ »

_ ...Bien.

Rien qu'à l'idée de... .

_ ...Keita kun, suces-moi.

Tandis qu'il se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir trouvé comme solution que d'abuser de ce gamin, ce dernier ne parut pas surprit pour deux sous et s'agenouilla silencieusement.

« _Putain de merde !_ »

Keita leva les yeux vers Shikamaru qui lui posa une main sur le crane et murmura aussi bas que possible.

_ Me regarde pas !

Soit, il n'était plus à une exigence bizarre près.

Le Nara en profita pour réunir ses mains... . « _Kage mane no jutsu_ » pensa-t-il très fort en tachant de faire abstraction à ce qui se passait sous sa ceinture.

Sakura était coincée sous une bonne centaine de kilos de graisse. Elle gigotait tant bien que mal et ne s'arrêta pas quand elle vit une ombre au sol se mouvoir seule, monter sur le bureau comme du lierre poussant sur un mur, tout ça pour se saisir du parchemin...

_ Je vous en prie arrêtez ! ...Nooooonnnn ! ...Non pas ça ! Cria-t-elle plus fort pour couvrir le bruit du papier tandis que ses cuisses furent violement écartées.

_ Tiens-toi tranquille, ne m'oblige pas a sortir le fouet pour te corriger.

Le fouet pendait près du bureau, Sakura essaya alors d'orienter son attention dans le sens opposé.

_ Je vous en conjure, il y a erreur, ma famille va me racheter, je n'ai rien à faire ici...

Le rouleau descendit vers le sol, droit vers la porte opposée, et avec toute la concentration focalisée sur l'extension de sa personne, Shikamaru le fit voyager jusqu'à la porte suivante, qui d'après ses calculs, devrait se trouver quelque part par là...

Le seigneur sortit son outillage comme un rustre l'aurait fait avec une prostituée encore habillée et avec sa gueule de pervers excité, s'empressa de 'déflorer' Sakura (à nouveau).

_ Ahhhhhhh !

Tsunade sama avait dû y aller un peu fort... . La douleur ressentie était pire que sa première fois avec Kakashi. Quoique, cette fois-là il l'avait au moins préparé à le recevoir.

Kakashi sentit une présence derrière lui. ...Du chakra, c'était certain, mais un homme de sa garnison fit irruption dans le couloir, une bouteille à la main. Il s'approcha et remarqua la présence de ce drôle de mec arrivé récemment. Tous ses collègues vantaient la force exceptionnelle dont ce dernier était doté, alors ça le rendit curieux.

_ Hey, c'est toi l'nouveau ?

Ce n'était pas le moment... mais alors vraiment pas.

_ Shishika.

_ Moi c'est Hosami. Tu viens d'où mon gars ?

Voilà qu'il s'installait contre le mur, près à tailler une bavette.

_ De loin.

_ ...Et qu'est ce qui t'as amené dans la région... Shishika ?

_ Le travail.

_ Y en a pas part chez toi ?

_ J'ai été accusé de meurtre.

_ Oh, je connais ça... . On te met tout sur le dos et...

_ Pas vraiment, non. ...J'ai égorgé ma femme, mon meilleur ami et notre chien avant de m'en prendre à nos enfants.

...Ceci eu le mérite de refroidir l'ambiance.

_ ...Ah.

_ Oh tu sais, avec une mère adultère morte et un père assassin, il valait mieux pour eux.

L'alcoolique se redressa et ricana nerveusement.

_ Bon ben, c'est pas tout ça mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai des trucs a faire alors...

Enfin seul. Il entrouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le rouleau glissait sur le sol et partait dans la mauvaise direction alors il s'en saisit, envoya une petite impulsion de chakra à Shikamaru pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était présent et parcourut quelques lignes avant de porter la main à son bandeau pour dévoiler son sharingan.

_ ...Vous... vous me faites mal !

Shikamaru serrait les dents, Sakura se faisait violer pendant qu'il abusait d'un mineur tout en gardant le contrôle de sa technique héréditaire... . Il fallait que Kakashi se dépêche sinon...

L'épouvantail tout de cuir vêtu se concentra au possible mais les cris de sa protégée n'aidèrent pas. Aussi, il déroula le parchemin dans la grande pièce, sur les tatamis, puis photographia mentalement tous les noms et les chiffres qui y étaient inscrits. D'un geste, il le ré-enroula et le confia à l'ombre toujours peinte sur le sol.

Dernière ligne droite.

Le vieil homme retourna son jouet pour la prendre comme un animal, à deux doigts de la délivrance. Shikamaru profita du bruit pour tout remettre en place mais sa dépense excessive d'énergie ne lui permit pas de contrôler la torture exercée par des lèvres qui n'en étaient apparemment pas à leur coup d'essais.

« _Re-re-re-merde_ ».

Essoufflé, il finit quand même par écarter le jeune garçon et s'écroula à genou, face à lui.

_ ...Désolé.

_ De quoi ? Demanda celui dont le visage était entaché de semence chaude. ..Je te devais bien ça, pour le thé.

...

_ Barre-toi !

_ ...Et toi ?

_ Je dois juste reprendre mes esprits une minute, casses-toi d'ici. Ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Keita le cru volontiers, c'est que Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air bien a transpirer comme ça... . Il s'éclipsa donc de la pièce à l'instant même où le seigneur féodal se vidait en Sakura, Sakura qui affichait une grimace de dégout dont ce dernier se ficha, puis s'écroula sur elle, roula sur le côté, se gratta le ventre et s'endormi en pas moins de 45 secondes au chrono.

La jeune femme releva la tête... .

Non mais ? ...C'était possible un truc pareil ?

L'âge, l'alcool et l'heure tardive aidant, le maitre s'était autorisé a sombrer sachant la jeune femme solidement attachée.

_ Vieux porc ! Lâcha-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Après quelques secondes, Shikamaru sortit de l'ombre pas encore tout à fait remit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit à Kakashi. Pendant que Sakura se défaisait de ses liens.

_ Sortez-moi d'ici ! Demanda-t-elle, les bras tendus vers les deux hommes qui se saisirent chacun d'un poignet pour la hisser hors du matelas en le faisant bouger le moins possible.

_ On a seulement 5 minutes avant la relève de la garde. Informa Kakashi.

_ Alors nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre. Répliqua le brun.

Kakashi allait ouvrir la voie de repli mais Shikamaru l'arrêta à temps.

_ Téléportez-vous loin d'ici avec Sakura. Personne ne me soupçonne et je ne risque rien a passer par la porte principale.

Pas faut, surtout que pour le moment, aucun crime n'avait été constaté.

_ Shikamaru kun ! L'interpella Sakura avant que Kakashi ne la prenne dans ses bras. ...Sort les enfants de là !

_ Les ordres sont de rentrer sitôt les informations mémorisées. Rappela sévèrement le Juunin.

_ Mais... . Shikamaru s'il te plaît ne...

_ Shikamaru sait ce qu'il a à faire. ...On se retrouve au sud du grand lac.

Et Kakashi disparu, emportant Sakura dans son sillage de fumée grise.

Oui, Shikamaru savait parfaitement quoi faire, et son amie lui en voudra peut-être pour un moment (lui-même s'en voulait déjà de tout son être...) mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Il sortit donc du palais par la grande porte et les mains dans les poches, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir quitté le village qu'une alarme retentit dans la vallée.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Quand Shikamaru se présenta au point de rendez-vous, tout au sud du grand lac, il trouva Sakura immergé dans l'eau froide jusqu'aux épaules tandis que Kakashi attendait accroupi derrière le tronc d'un arbre, tourné vers la forêt.

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

Non, il n'avait pas libéré les jeunes de leur sort. Trop de choses étaient en jeu et Tsunade avait été très clair sur l'objectif et les limites de la mission.

Fâchée, elle sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla sans même se sécher, puis passa devant Kakashi qui releva à peine la tête vers elle.

_ ...Ah, au fait... . Se rappela-t-elle en arrêtant son pas.

Sakura se retourna et envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du ninja copieur.

_ ...Ca, c'était pour Sasuke.

Elle poursuivit son chemin dans la forêt noire de séquoias.

_ Rentrons vite. ...On peut peut-être encore faire quelque chose pour eux.

La mission avait été menée à bien... mais rien ne pouvait enlever cet étrange goût d'amertume.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura et Shikamaru déglutirent à l'unisson. Ils faisaient face à l'ensemble de leurs amis réunis sous un grand chêne, et même si la nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée, certains visages étaient déjà bien sombres.

_ ...Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se sentait plus nue que lors de sa dernière mission, et pour cause...

_ On sait tout ! Déclara Ino, d'un ton catégorique.

_ 'Tout-quoi' ? Insista le brun, pour être certain qu'il n'y ai pas de quiproquo.

Naruto sauta devant le petit groupe et les pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

_ Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ? Vous comptiez nous cachez ça encore longtemps ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'on aurait au moins pu...

_ ...Nous deux ? Balbutia Sakura tandis que son partenaire de mission poursuivait son monologue.

_ Je croyais que nous étions amis et voilà qu'on vous surprend en train de vous sauvez du village pour faire des bébés ?!

_ Des bébés ?

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Shikamaru d'être interloqué.

_ N'empêche, c'est pas cool de votre part de nous cacher un truc pareil !

Tous deux se regardèrent, presque soulagés qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça.

Les bras croisés avec dédain, Ino s'avança à hauteur de Naruto.

_ Inutile de nier, nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie.

_ ...Et bien... . Commença Sakura avant d'être interrompu par une main qui saisit la sienne.

_ Nous sommes découverts.

_ Haaa...HA !

Le blond sembla fier d'avoir vu juste, puis tomba rapidement dans la déprime, des rivières de larmes coulant de ses yeux marqués d'un trait.

_ Sakura chaaaan, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Un « _Kyaaaaaa !_ » échappa à la maitresse des armes qui serra un Neji stoïque contre elle avant de s'écarter pour mieux remettre les affaires du prodige en place, l'air de rien-n'est-arrivé.

_ Depuis quand ça dure ? Demanda la blonde, suspicieuse.

_ Quelques semaines. Déclara son partenaire au combat, sans faillir.

Se connaître par cœur avait des avantages sur le terrain. ...Beaucoup moins dans la vie privée. S'il montrait la moindre faille, ce serait foutu.

_ Et vous comptiez nous l'annoncer quand ?

_ Sakura préférait que ça reste entre nous.

Comme un robot mal huilé, elle tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et lui adressa un regard assassin en attente d'explication.

_ C'est à dire que... je ne voulais pas en faire toute une histoire et...

_ SAKURA ! Tu as osé me mentir, à MOI ! Moi ta confidente, ta collègue et amie dévouée ?

_ 'Dévouée' ? ...Quand ça ?

Ino ne releva pas la pique.

_ Je suis déçue Sakura... extrêmement déçue.

D'une manière bien théâtrale, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla la tête haute. Une seconde plus tard, Naruto l'imita. (Dans une version plus parodique qu'autre chose.) ...Quant au reste du groupe, ils les saluèrent d'un hochement accompagné d'un petit sourire avant de les laisser seuls pour profiter d'une ballade au clair de lune, en amoureux.

_ Tu... tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ?

_ Nous sommes officiellement en couple.

_ PARDON ? Non mais tu es malade ?! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde pense que je sors avec toi, et encore moins dans le but de, de ...de faire des bébés ! Je suis trop jeune et...

_ Tu préfères leur dire que tu couches avec Kakashi ?

_ …

_ J'imagine la tête que ferait Naruto.

Sakura sembla grogner de colère.

_ Je ne couche pas avec Kakashi, enfin, plus maintenant. ...Et on s'entrainait, rien de plus !

_ Ouais c'est ça.

_ Je ne suis pas complètement idiote, je sais bien qu'il n'a fait qu'obéir à ses obligations.

_ Si ça t'arrange de l'croire.

_ Oh et puis tu peux parler ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège avec Iruka sensei quand tu lui as remis le rapport de mission, tu te goures !

_ Ca n'a rien à voir.

_ Vous ne vous êtes pas quittés des yeux et pourtant vous ne vous êtes pas adressé le moindre mot. La tension était à son comble, s'en était presque poétique !

_ Cesse de t'imaginer des trucs.

_ Je me sentais de trop.

_ Y a rien entre...

_ Ohhhh Iruka senseiiiiiiiii ! Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

_ …

Devant le regard noir de Shikamaru, Sakura baissa les bras et le calme reprit ses droits

_ ...Kakashi san est toujours avec Ibiki san ?

_ Surement. Extraire toutes ces données de son cerveau est une opération délicate. Précisa l'étudiante en médecine.

Poussé par la seule force du vent, un ballon errant se dirigea droit vers eux. Les deux mains dans les poches et toujours aussi pensif, Shikamaru l'arrêta avec le pied avant de laisser ses orteils en tester la souplesse.

_ …Tu penses qu'il va… ? Après ce que j'ai fait... . Il a dût lire le rapport depuis et...

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question directement.

Pour le rassurer et l'encourager, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise rapide sur sa joue du Nara avant d'esquisser son départ.

_ Oï, Sakura !

A quelques pas, elle se retourna et attendit.

_ ...Moi aussi j'aurais aimé pouvoir les sortir de là.

_ ...Je sais.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ibiki surveillait de près le travail de son associé, Yamanaka Inoichi.

Kakashi avait la tête enfoncée dans une machine reliée à une imprimante télépathique alimentée par l'énergie du grand blond, et rien ne devait filer de son esprit si ce n'était le contenu du parchemin.

Une fois les informations réunies, elles furent analysées par le service de décryptage et traitées dans les plus brefs délais.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sakura se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son salon, posa une main sur la vitre froide et sembla chercher une présence par dessus les toits.

Mais Kakashi ne viendrait pas. Quand bien même il serait déjà sortit du bâtiment des renseignements, il devait avoir hâte de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Son large front se posa à son tour sur la surface transparente.

Il était maintenant libre de fréquenter des femmes qui lui plaisaient vraiment, peut-être avec un peu plus de poitrine, un peu moins de hanches et qui ne lui rappellerait pas sans cesse son âge avancé. ...Une vraie femme, pas une gamine.

De la buée se dessina devant son visage, le ciel noir en devint gris ...comme ses cheveux... mais ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la rambarde, à droite de sa fenêtre.

Une boite avait été déposée. Une sorte de boite à chaussures ornée d'un petit ruban pour la maintenir fermée. ...Rien de bien compliqué ni de trop élaboré.

Curieuse, elle fit glisser la vitre et se saisit du paquet, regarda une dernière fois aux alentours, laissant le vent flirter avec ses cheveux puis s'assit à même le sol.

...Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire la carte pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui lui adressait ce présent : une bonne cinquantaine de petites culottes roulées sur elles-mêmes se succédaient les unes aux autres, entassées côtes à côtes, ne laissant voir que des rouleaux de coton coloré allant du blanc au noir en passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de trop sourire. Cette attention lui faisait plaisir en plus de savoir que l'extraction d'information avait prit fin, ...et qu'il allait bien.

La petite carte voyagea jusqu'à ses yeux mais l'excitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

« _Je regrette et j'espère que tu sauras passer à autre chose._ » Signé, K.

_ … ?!

...Comment interpréter ce message ? « _Merci, c'était sympa, à un de ces jours !_ » ? Ou bien « _Oui, moi aussi ça m'a gonflé toute cette histoire, mais tachons de rester bons amis_ » ?

Les quelques mots gribouillés étaient dignes d'un message de rupture du plus grand abrutit que la terre n'ai jamais porté ! Furieuse, elle se leva, fit les cents pas, s'arrêta, relut la phrase à trois reprises et retourna la carte dans l'espoir d'y trouver autre chose, mais rien.

Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre, s'apprêtant a bondir hors de chez elle pour exiger quelques explications, mais elle réalisa soudain que... qu'ils n'avaient jamais été un couple. Elle retomba au sol, à deux pouces de la boite et la regarda avec tristesse.

Lui comme elle, n'avaient pas eu le droit de partager le moindre sentiment romantique durant sa formation. ...Mais se pourrait-il qu'elle ait laissé ses émotions prendre le pas sur ses fonctions ?

...Sa présence lui manquait, leurs rendez-vous clandestins aussi, le souvenir de leurs trucs-rien-qu'à-eux la fit sourire... . Toutes ces caresses volées dans les rares moments de douceur interdits, la passion qui les avait animé lors de leurs ébats... Tout ça n'était donc que le fruit d'une bonne éducation ?

Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé... il lui avait chuchoté des mots rassurants à l'oreille quand il l'avait crue endormie dans ses bras, lors de leur dernier tête à tête... . Ou peut-être avait-elle seulement voulut entendre ces paroles et qu'aucun son n'avait franchit ses lèvres perpétuellement couverte ?

Sakura poussa un gémissement étouffé en se tenant la tête des deux bras. La torture mentale qu'elle s'infligeait était digne des tortures physiques reçues. Elle savait pourtant que Kakashi n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher, il n'avait fait qu'obéir au règlement et Kurenai l'avait mise en garde « _la frontière entre l'amour et le sexe est parfois très mince_ », se rappela-t-elle vaguement les paroles de son ainée...

Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit : Avait-elle envie de le voir surgir dans son appartement pour partager un bon moment sous les couvertures ?

...Ou plus que ça ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le bureau de l'Hokage était submergé de paperasse et d'effervescence. Il fallait prévenir les villages cachés amis pour mettre au point une opération de grande envergure visant a libérer toutes les personnes retenues au pays des sapins, mais aussi là où d'autres avaient étés acheminées, et ce, dans les plus brefs délais.

La feuille, la roche, la pluie, le brouillard, les nuages et la cascade s'étaient unis. Deux équipes de chacune de ces puissances s'allièrent pour attaquer le siège, mais ni Kakashi, ni Shikamaru, ni Sakura ne furent conviés, de peur d'être identifiés.

Pas grave, Anko se fit un réel plaisir de diriger l'opération. Ses compagnons de route crurent avoir à faire à une folle furieuse, mais Tsunade avait toute confiance en celle qui fût abusée silencieusement durant de longues années par un certain serpent venimeux bien connu de Konoha.

Au total, ce fut pas moins de 200 ninja de tous horizons qui furent déployés simultanément pour attaquer les cellules de cette organisation et ceux qui en avaient tiré avantage, que ce soit en ryos ou en nature.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Toc toc toc...

…

Toc toc toc TOC !

…

La porte s'entrouvrit enfin pour dévoiler la présence d'un chuunin habillé pour sortir.

_ … .

_ Je m'apprêtais à venir te voir justement. ...Entre Shikamaru.

Ca n'avait rien d'un « _entre te réchauffer près de moi, la nuit est fraiche ce soir_ », ça ressemblait davantage à un _« il faut que je te parle, sérieusement_ », ce qu'il fit une fois la porte close.

_ Tu n'es pas encore au courant ?

_ De ?

_ Anko est revenue de mission, il y a tout juste deux heures.

_ Tout s'est bien passé ?

_ …

_ ...Quoi ?

Iruka fuit le regard marron du jeune homme et sembla chercher ses mots.

_ Il y a eu... un incident.

_ Sensei... . Est ce que... ?

Sa question resta en suspens, le visage de son vis à vis étant suffisamment expressif.

_ Keita... . Lâcha enfin Iruka. ...Keita kun s'est interposé. Il aurait voulut protéger la vie du seigneur et...

_ Est-ce qu'il est... ?

Iruka hocha la tête.

Les yeux de Shikamaru furent inexorablement attirés vers le sol tandis qu'il intégrait cette information, plongé dans un état de choc abrutissant.

_ ...D'après certains registres. Poursuivit Iruka. Il était affilié au seigneur féodal,. ...Surement un neveu ou un cousin germain, on ne sait pas encore très bien, mais ça pourrait expliquer son attachement malgré le traitement subit durant toutes ces années.

Le plus jeune ne souhaita pas en entendre davantage. Toute cette histoire de ninja IS était déjà difficile a avaler... . Ce soir... ce soir il ne voulait rien entendre de plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa tête tournait, son cœur avait cessé de battre...

Il faisait face au salon plongé dans la pénombre, puisque le propriétaire était sur le point de quitter les lieux. Durant de longues secondes il fut assaillit de flash-back retraçant les événements passés et se demanda (encore), s'il aurait été possible de faire les choses différemment.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant presque sursauter. Il croisa alors le regard plein d'empathie de son ancien professeur et de suite, il se sentit comprit.

_ ...Viens là.

Les bras d'Iruka avaient quelque chose de réconfortant.

Le creux de son cou aussi.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Je te préviens Sakura chan, si cet empaffé de Shikamaru te fait un jour de la peine, il aura a tâter de ma nouvelle technique.

_ Hm hm...

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait pas. Naruto parlait tout seul depuis déjà dix minutes tandis qu'elle jetait un œil aux étals de la rue principale.

_ Je l'ai mise au point pendant que Kiba perfectionnait la sienne avec Akamaru. Il te l'a déjà montré qu'il m'a dit ! Ah, et...

Une semaine complète sans nouvelles de Kakashi. ...Si seulement elle avait été capable de suivre ses propres conseils et était allé le voir pour en parler face à face.

_ ...Alors Tenten a voulut essayer de me contrer mais j'ai bien faillit l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Peut-être est-il reparti en mission ? Après tout, Konoha avait du se passer du grand ninja copieur tout le temps de son entrainement. Une perte notable pour les caisses du village.

_ C'est pas comme... HEYYY ! Kaka sensei !

Sakura tiqua enfin, son cœur s'emballa et elle hésita presque a se retourner.

_ Kaka sensei! Vous voulez venir manger avec nous ce soir ? On fête le retour de Sakura chan à l'hôpital, Tsunade a accepté de la reprendre alors on organise une petite fête avec...

Sakura se retourna timidement pour faire face à son professeur particulier, les deux mains bien accrochées à l'anse du panier d'osier. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, sans expression, avant de reporter son attention sur le moulin à parole.

_ C'est sympa, mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

_ ...Oh... ben dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à nous inviter a manger maintenant et on ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur.

_ Naruto kun, Kakashi sensei a surement mieux a faire, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Mieux que de venir manger à l'Ichiraku ?

Le jeune homme sembla bien embêté. ...C'est qu'il avait faim et plus grand chose en poche.

Pendant son introspection, ses anciens équipiers en avaient profité pour se regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Je sais ! Nous y allons sans vous et on met ça sur votre note ! Ce sera une manière pour vous d'être présent !

Kakashi envoya une œillade sévère à son élève le plus obstiné.

_ Ok ok, je disais ça comme ça, mais...

_ Laisse tomber Naruto. Coupa Sakura. ...Il faut savoir passer à autre chose, pas vrai sensei ?

Autant surprit par le ton que par le contenu de ses (propres) propos, Kakashi sut rester maitre de ses émotions.

_ Exactement. Amusez-vous bien les jeunes, ...et félicitation Sakura, ça n'a pas du être facile de convaincre cette vielle tête de cochon.

_ Mais...

Il se contenta d'un geste pour les saluer tout en poursuivant son chemin, coupant court a une nouvelle idée géniale de Naruto pour manger à l'œil.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur son estomac capricieux. Concentré sur son appétit, il ne vit pas Sakura se mordre l'intérieur de la joue sans quitter shinobi légendaire des yeux.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le soir même à la fête, le cœur n'y était pas puisque sa tête était pleine de doutes et de questions. La Désignée tenta quand même de faire bonne figure, et avec Shikamaru, ils avaient tenu leurs rôles à la perfection. Les deux complices avaient quand même établis des limites : ils n'étaient pas le genre de couple accro aux démonstrations d'affection en public.

Les filles avaient profité d'un moment d'intimité à la salle de bain pour poser toutes sortes de questions gênante. ...Deux d'entre-elles surtout, puisqu'Hinata s'était contentée d'écouter en rougissant quand Sakura avait avoué avoir déjà sauté le pas.

Grâce à ce mensonge, leurs premières fois étaient une affaire réglée. Une chose de moins à simuler. Il fallait juste qu'elle prévienne le principal concerné, que oui, ils avaient des apports sexuels réguliers, endiablés et interminables, histoire d'être raccords.

L'alcool déliait les langues.

Mais le verre de trop eu raison de sa maitrise. Sentant le danger se pointer, son petit ami officiel avait annoncé qu'il la raccompagnait. Tous étaient retournés faire la fête, mais dès que le pâté de maison fut franchit, le brun y alla de son petit commentaire.

_ ...T'es vraiment une fille galère. Qu'est ce qu'y t'as pris de boire autant en si peu de temps ? Demanda-t-il en la soutenant puisqu'elle titubait dangereusement.

Le sourire forcé de Sakura avait disparu et les quelques mèches de cheveux roses qui tombaient devant ses yeux n'aidèrent pas a éviter les obstacles sur la route.

_ ...Shikamaru kun ?

_ Hn ?

_ …Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

_ Comment veux-tu qu'je l'sache ?

A vrai dire, la seule pensée qui obsédait le Nara à l'heure actuelle était « _pourvu qu'on ne tombe pas sur mon père _» parce qu'avec une petite amie ivre à moitié débraillée et tenue de très près dans les ruelles sombres, il aurait droit à tout un tas de sermons.

_ …Tu sais s'il voit quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Humm... Gai sensei peut-être.

_ ...Baka.

Sakura se décolla un peu du corps de son ami et tenta de marcher seule, mais son l'équilibre précaire obligea Shikamaru à la rattraper par le bras. Consciente de son comportement inapproprié, la jeune femme rougit et détourna le regard.

_ ...Je suis ridicule... . Pour lui ce n'était qu'une mission, au mieux, juste du sexe.

_ T'as de la chance que je frappe pas les femmes, sinon j't'en aurais collé une pour te remettre les idées en place.

Sans prêter attention à sa menace, elle plongea ses yeux tristes dans ceux du Nara.

_ Pourquoi je tombe toujours amoureuse du mauvais gars ?

_ C'que j'en sais moi ?

_ ...Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Ca aussi il l'ignorait.

_ T'es chiante quand tu bois.

Mais un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sakura le loupa puisqu'elle cherchait en vain a comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ses réflexions sans queues ni têtes, absorbée par la lumière d'un réverbère dont le halo semblait flou.

_ Pour le reste du chemin tu devras te débrouiller seule. On m'attend.

_ Mais... . Réagit-elle enfin, sortant de sa demi-torpeur.

Shikamaru lui tourna le dos et se volatilisa, pressé d'aller rejoindre son amant pour une nuit qui était loin d'être terminée.

« _Non mais quel **** !_ »

Sauf qu'après s'être retenue à la chambranle d'une porte pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le poids de son poing qui frappait un ennemi en fuite, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle avait été déposée sous le porche de chez Kakashi.

_ ...Et merde.

Elle resta plantée là un court instant avant que la porte s'ouvre. Il avait sentit sa présence et ne fut donc pas surpris de la voir, (un peu plus par contre de la trouver tournée vers la rue, dans une position pas très gracieuse, le visage et les vêtements défaits).

Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans se parler, puis le shinobi s'écarta pour l'inviter silencieusement à entrer.

Sakura fut un tantinet intimidée de pénétrer dans cet espace qui lui était réservé. Il était venu chez elle à des dizaines de reprises, mais elle franchissait le seuil de son appartement pour la première fois en 6 ans. ...Un mythe s'effondrait.

Tout semblait rangé selon la théorie du désordre organisé. Peu -voir quasiment pas- de décoration car les livres étaient entassés par centaines le long des murs aux étagères débordantes, mais ce qui la surprit le plus, fut de trouver une plante verte encore en vie.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait de l'alcool à cette petite soirée.

_ Et on dirait que vous n'aviez rien de prévu finalement.

De l'insolence, voilà ce que trahissait le ton de sa voix.

_ ...Un thé ?

_ Plutôt un verre de saké.

_ ...T'es assez grande pour savoir c'que tu veux. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la bouteille à pas lents.

Il attrapa deux petits verres au passage, les posa sur la table et les remplit doucement. Sans se démonter, Sakura s'approcha. Ses yeux verts étaient impossibles a sonder. ...Il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire en voyant qu'elle tenait à peine droit.

_ Kampai.

_ ...Kampai. Suivit le Juunin sans entrain, sa mollesse habituelle amplifiée de quelques degrés avant de vider leurs verres en se défiant du regard.

Quand il posa le sien sur la table, Sakura suivit son geste mais son visage changea aussi vite qu'elle se mit a chercher la salle de bain des yeux.

Finalement, c'est la plante en pot qui fit les frais de son trop plein de boisson.

Kakashi laissa faire. De toute manière, il se fichait de cette ortie géante et increvable.

A mesure qu'elle allégeait le contenu de son estomac, les larmes de Sakura montèrent à ses yeux, comme un réflexe physiologique qui allait de paire avec les vomissements. Elle s'écroula à genoux, certaine de ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, alors sans rien dire, son hôte se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau a chauffer et surtout, lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, sans la juger.

Elle réapparue à ses côtés entre deux reniflements, le teint grisâtre, le chemisier sali.

_ ...Ce sera bientôt prêt.

_ C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

_ ...Je ne sais pas, ...à rien surement.

L'eau chaude se colora une fois versée dans la théière.

_ Vas prendre une douche, la salle de bain est sur ta droite. Je déposerais des affaires de rechange dès que le thé aura fini d'infuser.

_ ...Bien.

Vomir ne l'avait pas entièrement fait dé-saouler, ça l'avait juste plongé dans un brouillard épais, alors comme un automate, son corps l'avait conduit dans la petite pièce, consciente de n'inspirer que de la pitié.

Un coup d'œil vers la douche, un autre vers la baignoire. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à la jeune femme pour se décider.

Sakura s'avança vers l'eau déjà chaude en se déshabillant. Elle n'ôta que la moitié du panneau sensé maintenir une certaine température, et même s'il était coutume de se laver avant de se baigner, elle s'immergea sans état d'âme.

...

La jeune femme ne remarqua la présence de Kakashi que lorsque la porcelaine se posa timidement sur la faïence, à hauteur de son visage. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de cette forme noire, en contre-jour avec l'éclairage au rabais de son radin de sensei, pour finalement trouver un visage qui prenait forme humaine.

Il s'assit sur le rebord, presque dos à elle, et contempla le fond de son breuvage.

_ ...Bois, ça commence a refroidir.

Sakura se tourna mollement, tous les muscles de son corps étant parfaitement relâchés. Elle n'avait rien à cacher de son anatomie puisqu'il en connaissait tous les défauts, alors elle ne chercha pas a se voiler, ni a paraître belle, ni même quoi-que-ce-soit... Et avec la tête qu'elle devait avoir, c'était peine perdue.

Elle trempa ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée qui chassa le goût amer des sucs gastriques de sa bouche, puis se laissa emporter par le silence, la douceur et le calme qui régnait ici.

_ ...Tu te souviens du soir où je t'ai trouvé endormie dans ton bain ? Demanda Kakashi, tout bas.

Le soir où il avait prit sa virginité ? Bien sur qu'elle s'en souvenait, c'est le genre d'événement que l'on oublie pas, aussi perturbant soit-il.

_ Je t'ai regardé dormir un moment.

Comme un réflexe instinctif, le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme fut « _pervers !_ », mais elle n'avait pas la force de se moquer. Pas même intérieurement.

_ Tu avais les sourcils froncés dans ton sommeil, ...et je me sentais responsable du poids de tes soucis.

Attendait-il une réponse ? Une remarque ? ...Qu'elle brise son silence ?

_ ...Je sais que c'est peu de chose comparé à ce que tu as enduré, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à passer outre l'enfant que je connaissais.

Détail que Sakura avait rapidement occulté.

_ J'ai été souvent absent. Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir et en l'espace d'une seconde, tu es devenu une jeune femme, belle, forte, indépendante et… désirable.

Ce dernier mot était mort au bout de ses lèvres, elle l'avait à peine entendu mais elle s'y accrocha comme à une lueur d'espoir.

_ ...Ka...

_ Laisse-moi finir. Coupa-t-il en haussant un peu le ton.

Pour une fois qu'il était capable de mettre des mots sur des ressentis vieux de plusieurs années jusqu'à ces derniers jours, c'était le moment d'aller jusqu'au bout.

_ ...J'ai été un mauvais sensei pour toi, Sakura. Quand tu étais plus jeune, je ne t'ai rien appris et je ne t'ai accordé aucune attention. ...Après ça, j'ai laissé voler en éclat l'équipe 7.

Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se sente coupable, même si au fond, rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher certains évènements de se produire.

_ ...Vous avez trouvé de meilleurs maîtres, et quand on a eu l'occasion de refaire équipe, quand j'ai pu constater tes progrès et ton engouement pour la médecine, je me suis reproché d'être passé à côté d'un tel talent. ...Je n'ai pas su te guider ni t'encourager comme j'aurais du.

Kakashi marqua une pause durant laquelle Sakura n'osa pas intervenir. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, acceptant ces dernières paroles puisqu'elles avaient un fond de vérité, même si son ressentit à elle était tout autre. Elle gardait un souvenir nostalgique de cette époque où, avec Naruto et Sasuke, ils tenaient des paris stupides concernant les motifs de ses retards répétés.

_ Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'ai pris toutes tes premières fois et ce qu'il te restait de joie de vivre. Avança-t-il, se rappelant ses approches un peu forcées du début, plus brutales ensuite, puis la tentative d'abandon de sa protégée. ...Pour tout ça je dois te demander pardon.

Mais une main se posa sur son bras. Une main douce et confiante.

_ Cessez de vous torturer. ...Vous savez, avec le recul, je pense que s'était encore ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux.

Ce genre de propos lui rappela ceux qu'avait tenus la jeune femme sur l'amour, un soir, une fois l'entrainement terminé. Quand elle avait avoué y avoir renoncé.

_ ...Tu aurais du vivre une belle histoire, tomber amoureuse d'un jeune homme de ton âge et parader avec dans les rues de Konoha. Découvrir pas à pas les plaisirs et les dangers de la vie.

« _C'est sur que ça aurait été sympa ça aussi_ », pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de regret.

_ J'ai tant espéré que le programme reste fermé.

_ Kaka sensei, ...ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si ma contribution à la mission a pu libérer ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne, alors ça en valait la peine.

Il osa enfin se tourner vers elle. ...Sakura souriait, doucement certes, mais elle souriait quand même. Un sourire qui éclipsait ses cernes et son teint blafard.

_ 6000.

_ ...Hein ?

_ Ils étaient 6000, enfin, 5874 pour être précis.

Son sourire s'évanouit bien vite. ...Comment un trafic d'être-humains pouvait avoir pris une telle ampleur ?

_ Nous aurons le chiffre exact du nombre de rescapés dans quelques jours, mais 5874 âmes, mortes ou vives, te seront à jamais reconnaissantes sans jamais savoir que tu existes.

Une minute entière était passée. Une minute pendant laquelle chacun se perdit dans les méandres de ses réflexions.

Cette discussion avait dissipé ce qui restait de colère à la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait pas apaisé l'esprit torturé du plus âgé.

Le ninja copieur était craint à travers tout le continent, il connaissait ses atouts, se montrait parfois moqueur et même un peu condescendant quand l'envie lui prenait. ...Toujours détaché, toujours la tête dans ses bouquins comme si le monde autour de lui était bien peu de choses... . Sakura ne se serait jamais permise de croire qu'en réalité, il se tourmentait sans cesse sur le passé, qu'il se dépréciait et que certains sentiments pouvaient le toucher. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir été prévenue par sa prédécétrice.

Le bruit de l'eau attira l'attention du shinobi, mais trop vite, une paire de bras mouillée l'avait enlacé par la taille. La joue et le haut du corps nu de Sakura contre son dos vouté et habillé, elle le serrait de plus en plus fort sans craindre de lui briser les côtes.

Une envie, un besoin, quelque chose instinctivement induit par les restes d'alcool, la fatigue et le repos de l'esprit.

_ ...Sakura...

Elle serra plus fort, prenant une inspiration lente et profonde pour mieux le sentir.

_ J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange, je...

_ Restez là. ...Restez avec moi. Supplia-t-elle sans gêne.

Il sembla se détendre dans ses bras, la surprise étant passée.

_ Venez me rejoindre, l'eau commence a refroidir.

_ ...Est-ce une requête officielle ?

Sous entendu, « _est-ce une demande de la Désignée ?_ », une de celles auxquelles il ne peut se soustraire de part sa position dans le conseil, ou quelque chose de plus personnel ?

Les secondes semblaient se décupler même s'ils connaissaient déjà tous deux la réponse à cette question. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de Sakura comme pour lui demander de se retirer mais ils se contractèrent de plus belle autour de lui.

...Elle ne le laisserait pas se soustraire à son étreinte.

...

Kakashi s'était allongé et l'avait accepté dans ses bras, puis il l'avait regardé se lover contre lui, le visage sur son torse, le nez contre sa peau, ses bras de nouveau autour de sa taille et leurs jambes entremêlées. Il embrassa ses cheveux qu'il huma à son tour, se laissant gagner par la chaleur douce et humide.

Machinalement, il remonta un peu d'eau sur la peau qu'il avait à portée de main. Une caresse qui la fit frissonner sans chercher a se retenir.

_ Serrez-moi dans vos bras.

Ce qu'il fit.

_ ...Plus fort.

Il obéit.

_ ...Encore plus fort...

_ Je vais te faire mal. L'informa-t-il, un brin amusé.

_ M'en fiche.

La tension exprimée par leurs corps reflétait les mille et une choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dites ce soir, scellant pour de bon le passé, et tandis que Sakura s'endormait progressivement dans ses bras, Kakashi ressentit une sensation inhabituelle l'envahir : un profond bien-être.

_ ...Sensei ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

_ ...Hum ?

_ Vous vous trompiez, il me reste encore une chose.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ ...Je... je n'ai jamais eu de premier rendez-vous. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant doucement. Alors si vous voulez que ça aille plus loin entre nous, ...vous devrez m'inviter a diner.

Elle ne vit pas son sourire, mais elle le devina, juste avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Soupir*soupir*soupir*

Allongés face au plafond, deux hommes dans le secret des dieux expiraient leurs plaisirs fraichement criés.

_ ...Shikamaru... il va falloir te calmer... je ne ...je ne suis pas aussi endurant que...

Décidément, il avait du mal a se reprendre, ce qui amusa le plus jeune.

_ C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez aguiché.

Il déglutit bruyamment avant d'ajouter :

_ ...Z'aviez qu'à pas vous promener devant moi, entièrement nu.

_ Je crois me souvenir que... je cherchais justement mon caleçon.

Iruka trouva la force de se tourner sur le côté pour mieux se faire comprendre.

_ Je donne des cours demain. ...Si on continue à ce rythme, je ne pourrais pas m'assoir de la journée.

La transpiration sur sa peau luisante dans l'obscurité donna envie au jeune Nara de remettre ça. Sans attendre, il tira son amant à lui pour un baiser digne des compétitions les plus ardues, ses propres sécrétions coulant des cuisses de son ancien professeur jusque sur les siennes.

_ Si je me souviens bien, pause à 10h, 12h30 et 15h ?

_ ...Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

Un sourire sadique agrémenta son visage.

_ Tournez-vous, je vais vous donner un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend demain, Iruka sensei.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Quelques jours plus tard...

_ Désolé de vous avoir convoqué si tard, mais je sors à peine d'une réunion interminable avec les ambassadeurs des nations-amies.

_ Du nouveau ? Demanda Kakashi.

Tsunade fit le tour de son bureau et s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Devant elle, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru et Iruka (ce dernier n'étant présent que parce qu'il se trouvait dans la tour Hokage, plus précisément au bureau des missions quand on lui avait demandé de réunir la team « sex-actif ». Blague douteuse qu'il s'était abstenu de commenter puisque Shizune semblait très fière de sa trouvaille).

_ J'ai les chiffres exacts. ...4105 individus seront libres de choisir entre rentrer dans leurs pays d'origine, ou être accueillis dans un des hameaux autour des villages cachés pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

_ C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Se ravit Iruka.

_ Effectivement.

_ Que sont devenus les autres ? Demanda la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais eu la bosse des maths, mais qui savait faire une soustraction.

_ La plupart étaient déjà morts, et une poignée d'autres ont préféré rester auprès de leurs acquéreurs. Ceux qui y étaient bien traités, ou en tout cas, mieux que chez eux. Précisa-t-elle. ...Rhmm... A part ça, je tenais à vous remercier personnellement. Grâce à vous, nous avons pu lever une armée unie qui a œuvré pour une cause juste, et -guère mise à part- c'est un évènement sans précédent.

_ C'est aussi grâce à vous Tsunade sama. Vous n'avez pas eu une décision facile a prendre.

Sakura n'était pas la seule a avoir souffert du programme, elle en était consciente.

Ses trois compagnons tournèrent la tête vers celle qui souriait doucement, les yeux clos et les mains dans le dos. Bienveillante à l'égard de sa supérieure. Tsunade ne la lâcha pas des yeux, surprise de cette maturité presque innocente, car mieux que personne, elle savait ce que ces quelques paroles représentaient.

_ Pour se souvenir de ce jour symbolique... . Commença Shizune. Il a été décidé qu'une statue commémorerait ce moment, et après des heuuuuuures de pourparlers et beaucoup d'insistance... . Laissa-t-elle exprimer son agacement, le regard planté tout droit dans celui de sa maitresse. Ils ont opté pour la proposition de Tsunade sama, à savoir, trois femmes à moitié nues.

Le chef n'aurait permis aucun commentaire, alors tous s'en abstinrent.

_ ...Il y en aura une par village et chacun organisera un bal le jour de son inauguration. Conclut l'assistante, pressée d'aller se coucher.

_ Je suppose que tu viendras avec Shikamaru kun, Sakura chan ? Se moqua gentiment la blonde pour faire comprendre que certaines rumeurs étaient remontées jusqu'à son bureau.

Disons plutôt que cette dernière était descendue jusque dans un bar, à deux pas d'ici, mais sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourna vers le Nara.

_ Tu devrais te méfier, je crois qu'elle couche avec son sensei.

Shikamaru sourit, et à son tour, se pencha en avant.

_ Pour être honnête, ...moi aussi.

_ Avec K…? ...Ahhh... ! Comprit-elle en voyant l'air gêné d'Iruka devenu plus rouge d'une tomate et qui grattait sa cicatrice avec acharnement.

Mais qu'il s'agisse d'homosexualité, de différence d'âge, ou d'une histoire liant enseignant et étudiant, la blonde était la dernière personne au monde a pouvoir faire une remarque aux deux couples, puisqu'elle cumulait les trois.

_ J'ai hâte de voir la tête des gens le jour où vous rendrez-ça officiel.

_ ...Pas nous. Dirent les quatre concernés, à l'unisson.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Tu reprendras du curry ?

_ Hum hum, merci, c'est délicieux.

Kakashi s'était surpassé. Une nappe, des fleurs, du vin... Il avait tout fait pour offrir le meilleur des premiers rendez-vous romantique à Sakura, même si par moment il se montrait maladroit.

_ Et sinon... ça va ?

C'était mignon de le laisser chercher un sujet de conversation. Elle s'en était amusée un moment, consciente qu'il devait se sentir mal à l'aise.

_ Bien et vous ? ...Vous m'avez l'air un peu tendu.

Cette nouvelle intimité leur plaisait. Ils s'étaient pourtant déjà montrés plus intimes que bon nombres de couples mariés depuis des années, mais là, c'était différent. Ils devaient se séduire. Pour eux-mêmes, et non pour plaire à une cible.

_ Je ne reçois pas souvent. ...De la musique ?

Indépendamment d'un vrai premier rendez-vous, ils savaient déjà ce qui les attendaient en fin de repas, qu'ils en avaient tous les deux envie et qu'un certain fétichiste luttait depuis que la jeune femme avait franchit la porte d'entrée pour ne pas lui arracher -ce qui à première vue- était un nouvel ensemble de lingerie fine.

_ Pourquoi pas.

Il lui offrit tous les plus beaux clichés appris du monde de la littérature. Il s'était approché un peu plus près chaque fois en servant un nouveau plat, s'arrangeait pour frôler sa main ou son pied de temps à autres, avait glissé quelques compliments qui firent rougir son invitée, et une fois le diner fini, il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte tout en la déshabillant mentalement.

Sakura fit mine de partir, prise par le jeu de la séduction qui s'était mit en place de lui-même, mais une main posée sur la surface boisée ferma la porte avant qu'elle ne sorte, et, sur un ton plus que suggestif, Kakashi lui avait proposé un dernier verre.

Dernier verre qu'elle avait refusé, histoire qu'il insiste pour se faire encore courtiser.

La jeune femme avait joué de ses talons et de la cambrure de ses reins pour le rendre fou... il s'était alors approché, avait posé une main sur sa hanche, l'avait coincé contre le mur et s'était penché vers sa bouche pour enfin... l'embrasser.

Mais Kakashi n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres. ...Puisque Sakura était partie.

Un sourire accroché sur son visage rayonnant, le laissant pantois et frustré de son échine jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils recroquevillés, elle avait traversé le village en chantonnant, tachant de se souvenir du moindre instant, et surtout, ...surtout de son visage surpris...

Car...

_Sakura ne couchait pas le premier soir._

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le jeune homme serra poings et mâchoires en fixant le sol. Face à lui, Sakura, Shikamaru et Kakashi attendaient une réaction qui ne tarderait pas a enflammer la tour Hokage.

_ ...Tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune femme inquiète de son mutisme.

Pas de réponse.

_ Naruto... . Reprit-t-elle en s'avançant vers le bureau du Rokudaime. ...Tu n'as rien a dire ?

N'osant pas lever les yeux vers elle, il détourna la tête.

_ Que... que veux-tu que je dise ?

Resté en retrait jusque là, le Nara cru opportun d'intervenir et se plaça à hauteur de Sakura.

_ Naruto, je suis ton ami mais aussi ton conseiller, c'est à ce titre que je...

_ FERME LA ! Coupa le blond qui réagit enfin.

Voila seulement six mois qu'il avait succédé à Tsunade sama, morte au combat. Le blondinet joufflu était devenu un homme fort et charismatique qui avait fait de la tolérance son mot d'ordre, mais là... c'était trop dur a accepter.

_ Comment... ? ...Comment as-tu pu laisser ce genre de chose arriver à Sakura ?

_ Ma parole, tu n'as rien compris de ce qu'on vient de t'expliquer ? Demanda la principale concernée, un brin découragée.

Beaucoup de détails lui avaient effectivement échappé, mais une chose avait retenu son attention... le sentiment de trahison féroce qui s'était emparé de lui et qui dévorait maintenant ses tripes.

_ Je refuse de cautionner ce genre de pratique. J'y mets un terme dès à présent !

Le ton se voulait officiel, mais une gifle bien sentie lui remit les idées en place.

_ Tu crois qu'on a vraiment le choix peut-être ? Demanda son ancienne coéquipière. D'autres on essayé avant toi et l'urgence de la situation ne nous laisse pas le temps d'en débattre ! Shikamaru a étudié le problème dans tous les sens pour éviter d'avoir a former la prochaine génération, ...mais même lui s'est résigné.

_ Ce, ...c'est ton fiancé ! Comment peux-tu accepter de... Attends une secondes... c'est a cause de ça que depuis 8 ans, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas mariés ?

_ ...Heuuu... pas tout à fait.

Le sentiment de trahison de Naruto n'était pas prêt de s'amoindrir.

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ Et bien...

_ Sakura ! Intervint Kakashi, resté silencieux jusque là.

Il avança jusqu'à elle, la pris par le bras et l'éloigna d'un pas sur le côté, se plaçant à portée de tir.

_ Je me souviens t'avoir promis qu'un jour, j'encaisserais ses coups, alors laisse-moi lui annoncer la suite.

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu veux juste te mettre au premier rang pour voir la tête qu'il va faire !

Il sourit, l'œil plissé, main derrière la nuque. ...Décidément, elle le connaissait mieux que personne.

_ Me dire quoi ?

_ Qu'en réalité, Sakura et Shikamaru n'ont pas partagé le même lit depuis... Noël dernier en fait. ...Un petit dérapage incontrôlé lors qu'une soirée trop arrosée, mais je te passe les détails puisque j'ai promis a Iruka sensei de ne jamais...

_ I... Iruka sensei ?

Kakashi regarda son ancien élève plus durement.

_ Nous couchons ensemble.

_ ...A... Avec Iruka sensei ? Bégaya le blond.

_ Non, avec Sakura.

_ Sakura et Iruka ?

_ Non mais comment un imbécile pareil a pu devenir Hokage ? Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ?

_ Calme toi ma puce, ce n'est pas bon de s'énerver comme ça.

_ « m... ma...puce » ?

_ Naruto, Kakashi sensei et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis 8 ans. Depuis que ma formation est terminée. Etablit-elle clairement.

_ Mais... Shika... ?

_ Nous avons menti à tout le monde dans le but de protéger le programme et nos vies privées, nous n'avions pas l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit.

_ Mais alors... qu'est ce qu'Iruka sensei vient faire là dedans ?

Shikamaru croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard en coin vers la porte.

_ On a promis d'attendre son arrivée pour en dire plus, mais nous avons d'autres choses a traiter. ...Le conseil s'est réunit hier soir et nous avons décidé de tout te révéler parce qu'une mission a retenu mon attention, mais aussi parce que nous avons désigné la prochaine ninja IS. ...Et ne va pas croire que ça me fasse plaisir, c'est même une fichue galère... . Jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Kakashi cru bon d'éclaircir un détail.

_ Sakura a fait son temps.

Mais un violent coup à la tête lui remit les idées en place.

_ Tu dis ça comme si j'étais périmée ! Baka !

Elle le laissa gire au sol et se retourna tout sourire vers Naruto.

_ J'attends un enfant ! ...Son enfant. Précisa-t-elle en désignant l'homme encore étourdi qui se relevait en massant la bosse apparue sur son crâne. Je ne peux donc plus partir en mission.

_ Co... Co... Comment ?

_ « Comment ? » Voyons Naruto, tu as deux garçons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais toujours pas comment on fait les bébés ? Se moqua le médecin chef de l'hôpital du village.

Il secoua la tête, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

_ Avec son arrivée nous souhaitons rétablir la vérité et enfin, nous marier.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix douce, une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était bien réel et encore plus flippant que le pire des films d'horreur, résultat, il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Iruka essoufflé. Ce dernier reprit sommairement son souffle, penché en avant, les mains sur ses cuisses.

_ Dites-moi que... que j'arrive à temps.

C'est son amant qui lui répondit.

_ Tu as encore de la marge, notre chef est un peu long à la détente.

_ HEY ! Comment tu peux faire des blagues comme ça alors que ta fiancée vient juste de dire qu'elle allait avoir un enfant avec ...Kaka sensei...

_ Pourquoi ce ton dégouté ? Demanda le sensei en question.

Mais sa question ne trouva pas de réponse, juste une grimace qui en dit suffisamment long.

Shikamaru fit un pas en direction de son supérieur mais une main le retint.

_ C'est à moi de lui dire...

Et alors qu'Iruka s'avançait, que Kakashi et Sakura cédaient leur place, que le suspense montait crescendo et qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur le front de Naruto, la porte s'ouvrit timidement.

Le couinement du bois avait fait cesser tout mouvement.

_ Naruto san ?

_ Hi... Hinata san.

La jeune femme entra en tachant de se faire la plus discrète possible.

_ ...Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en réunion. Je viens de déposer les enfants chez mon père et...

Tous se détendirent un peu, apaisant sommairement l'impression gênante qui avait saisit la jeune femme à son entrée.

_ Nous... nous avons prévu de diner dehors. Précisa celui qui était devenu son époux, 5 ans auparavant.

_ Shikamaru kun, je suis contente de te voir. Hanabi chan m'a dit que tu allais lui donner des leçons particulières ? Elle s'en réjouit d'avance et a hâte de commencer l'entrainement ! Merci de prendre sur ton temps personnel pour ma petite sœur.

_ De... de rien. C'est ma meilleur élève, c'est normal.

Le sourire d'Hinata était si doux et sincère qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, son mari déglutir, et la veine du fond d'Iruka pulser à tout rompre.

_ Je vous laisse terminer votre réunion, je t'attends en bas Naruto san. Navrée de vous avoir interrompue.

_ Je ne serais pas long.

Une fois la porte fermée, tous cessèrent d'admirer les beaux motifs de la tenue parfaite de Mme Uzumaki, (même Sakura avait penché la tête pour ne rien louper, car voir passer la femme qu'était devenue Hinata, s'était comme regarder un papillon paré de mille couleurs se poser sur une fleur au bord d'un lac surplombé d'une chute d'eau...) Une fois la porte fermée donc...

_ Ma belle sœur ?! Y a pas moyen que tu la touches !

Iruka rattrapa en plein vol le poing prêt a déboiter la mâchoire de son homme.

_ Naruto, ne l'abime pas. ...S'il te plaît.

Le blond cligna des yeux à deux reprises.

_ J'aimerais qu'il soit présentable pour le mariage. On a prévu d'y aller ensemble et officialiser les choses entre... entre lui et moi. Rajouta-t-il plus timidement.

_ Je... je dois frapper qui alors ? Demanda le blond, au bord de l'anévrisme cérébral.

Tout se chamboulait dans la cervelle du jeune dirigeant. Il n'avait plus aucun repère, ses yeux tournoyaient comme ce fameux morceau de poisson au fond d'un bol de ramen... alors son tuteur (la voix de la raison), se redressa.

_ Personne. Essaye juste d'être content pour nous, et pour l'enfant à naitre.

Naruto se retourna vers sa meilleure amie occupée à déposer un baiser rapide du bout des lèvres sur celles d'un Kakashi toujours masqué. Son cœur fit un bon, mais s'apaisa sitôt que deux mains entrelacées, se posèrent sur un ventre dont on devinait à peine l'arrondit.

Le bonheur sincère émanait du visage de Sakura et la fierté transpirait à grosses gouttes du ninja copieur. Ce tableau, plus qu'improbable pour le nouveau membre du conseil parvint à lui faire oublier que sous peu, il aurait de toutes nouvelles responsabilités.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**Je suis contente parce que cette histoire (après moult transformations), se termine comme prévu. ...Même si entre temps, tout c'est complexé.**_

_**Le couple Shika-Iru n'était pas au programme, mais je me suis fait prendre par l'histoire et je m'y suis attachée (je crois que ça c'est vu).**_

_**Bref, il devait y avoir 5 chapitres, et voila le résultat !**_

_**C'est grâce a vous et aux nombreuses reviews très motivantes ! **_

_**J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier tous les reviewers a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, et encore une fois, tous les autres :**_

_**MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !**_

_**200 pages tout rond de dur labeur...**_

_** Alors...**_

_**...Si vous pensez que ça mérite un petit mot, ne vous privez pas, ça prend 2 secondes, (ou plus si vous vous sentez inspiré pour une évaluation spychologique :!) ça ne coute rien, et ça réchauffe mon petit cœur -)**_

_**...En embrassant chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé, fait bien rire, suivis dans mes délires, mis en favori, ect...**_

_**...En attendant de nouvelles aventures,**_

_**Je vous annonce officiellement ... qu'il n'y aura jamais de suite !**_

_**lol**_

_**...Christigui.**_


End file.
